


Safe and Sound

by Rynne_Harrison



Series: Safe and Sound [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne_Harrison/pseuds/Rynne_Harrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first story in the Safe and Sound series. Why is Jim Kirk the womanizing, hard-drinking guy that we know and love? What if Jim had found the girl already and had lost her? Will he get her back? Starts as a Tarsus IV fiction. Does contain language and suggestions of abuse. For mature readers only</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of this but my O.C. Kate and Anna. I don’t own the song “Safe and Sound”by Taylor Swift. The lawyers can get off my back. If I did own Star Trek, I would be a hell of a lot richer than what I am right now.
> 
> A/N: This is a rewrite of my story “Safe and Sound”. After reading through it, and letting some time pass, I decided that I could make it better, more adult, more believable, so yes, this thing is still rated M for mature readers.Way back when, it was betaed by MyHeroin01. Hope I do you proud, sweetie. Ellie Mae Winchester-Kirk also helped me out with it. Be on the lookout for her story Not Enough Rain, which is the second story in the series. Then, as more time passed I found Bebedora, my comrade in arms, who is now betaing it now. Thank you so much for all of your hard work and encouraging words. You are awesome. I’m going to try to stick to a schedule, but I’m not sure how that’s going to work out. Hope you enjoy it.

Prologue

Stardate 2248.56

Katherine Anne McLean gazed out the window on the large transport shuttle. Her mahogany hair hung bedraggled down her shoulders, hiding her clear dark blue eyes. Her grubby clothing swallowed her slight frame, making her look younger than her fifteen years. She stared into the darkness at the tiny points of light. She knew that she should be excited to leave Earth and start this new adventure, but she dreaded it. She hoped that it would be better than where she had come from. She hated to leave the little girl who had befriended her, but she had no choice in the matter. She had to leave Oklahoma.

            She sighed sadly, remembering what had happened to her to put her in this situation. When the police had come to the group home where she had lived, she had no idea what was going on. When they arrested her for burglary, she tried to tell them that she hadn’t been there, but they didn’t believe her.

            _Mama, Daddy, I miss you so much,_ she thought. Her eyes moistened with unshed tears. A melody flowed through her mind and broke through the wall she had put up—a faint memory of her parents singing and her father playing the guitar.

            “Where you headed?”a voice called out, interrupting her thoughts.

            “E-excuse me?”she muttered, shyly looking over at the man sitting next to her.

            “Where are you headed?”the grizzled man repeated. He stroked his stubbled chin, studying her. He slid his hand over, and rested it on her thigh, squeezing it slightly.

            She stared at his hand for a moment, then pushed it away. “Um…Tarsus IV,”she whispered. She let the hair fall to the sides of her face, shielding her from prying eyes as she picked at the frayed hem of her shirt. She hoped that that would be enough to let the man know silently that she didn’t want to talk. With her legs tucked under her, she turned towards the window and closed her eyes, trying to shut out her surroundings. She lost herself in her thoughts and memories.

            Hours later, a nudge on her arm startled her to awareness. She sat up and looked around. She was met with a pair of ice blue eyes.

            “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he murmured. “We’ll be landing soon. You’ll want to get up.”

            She gazed confusedly at the young man who was sitting next to her. He looked to be close to her age, tall with dirty blonde hair. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. His eyes were the most interesting feature about him. They were the color of blue topaz, so full of emotion. He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. She could detect sadness in those blue depths.

            “Thanks,”she stuttered. She untucked her legs and stretched out slightly. She moaned as she felt her muscles loosen up. As she moved, a rustling of material caught her attention. She glanced down and saw that she was covered by a worn leather jacket. She brought the jacket down and looked at it. “This isn’t mine,”she replied.

The boy next to her nodded, clearing his throat.“Umm…No, it’s mine.”Kate handed him the jacket as he continued. “I was watching the guy sitting next to you. He was ogling you and I didn’t like it. So, I kindly convinced him to trade seats with me. When I sat down, I couldn’t help but notice that you were asleep and looked kinda cold, so I covered you with my jacket.”

“Well, that was nice of you. Thanks.”She heard the engine sounds change timbre and noticed the colors outside the window had changed as well.

            She sat back and closed her eyes again. She took a couple deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. She clenched her teeth until she felt the shuttle settle gently on the landing pad. She exhaled softly and opened her eyes.

            The young man next to her smiled. “You don’t like flying?”he asked.

            Kate shook her head. She moistened her lips and looked shyly at him. “I’d never done it before. I-I just don’t like landings and takeoffs.”

            The boy grinned. “Oh, come on, those are the best parts,”he chuckled.

            Kate let a shy smile grace her face. “I don’t know if I could ever get used to flying.”

            A chime sounded throughout the cabin, signaling that they were free to move about. Kate rubbed her hands against her jeans, unbuckled her harness, and then slowly stood up. The boy was already unbuckled and out of his seat. He shrugged on his jacket, popped open the overhead compartment and reached in. He came away with two backpacks. He swung the black pack over his shoulder and held out the blue one. “I take it that this one is yours?”

            Kate nodded, holding her hand out for it. He handed the other knapsack to her. “Thanks,”she replied.

            “You’re welcome.”The boy backed out of the aisle and let Kate go ahead of him. It was obvious that he was keeping a close eye on her, perhaps concerned about her slight figure.

            Kate walked ahead of him and stumbled on a raised tread on the floor. She felt a strong grip on her arm. She glanced down and followed the hand to the boy behind her. “Thanks.”

            “No problem.”He smiled again, and Kate noticed that he had a wonderfully disarming sparkle in his eyes, like she could trust him. She wanted to talk to him more, but she didn’t want to let the wall that she had built up fall.

            They reached the exit and looked out over the new landscape. Kate took a deep breath before she walked down the ramp to where there was a group of people waiting for the other passengers to disembark. She saw a land transport that had the logo for the rehabilitation camp that she had been ordered to attend. Next to it, there was an officer holding a PADD.

            “McLean?”he called out.

            Kate nodded as she started to walk over to him. A hand grasped her arm again.

            “Hey, can we see each other sometime?”her accidental companion asked.

            She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe…”

            The boy let go of her arm as he saw people he seemed to recognize. Kate watched as he strode away from her and was quickly embraced by a woman. Kate looked away and hunched her shoulders. She trudged up to the transport, walked up the ramp and disappeared.

            As she sat in her seat, she looked out the window to see the boy looking thoughtfully at her transport.

            As she situated herself, the shuttle roared to life and lurched forward down the gravel road towards her new home. Kate kept her eyes trained forward. She refused to let herself cry. She didn’t want to seem weak in front of these new people.

            After about ten minutes, the transport came to a stop. Kate looked around and observed a cluster of buildings. An automated voice was droning on with instructions. She unbuckled her seat belt, stood up and moved to the front of the compartment.

            At the foot of the ramp, was another officer with a PADD in her hand. She checked the screen quickly. “Katherine Anne McLean?”she asked.

            “Yes, ma’am,”Kate nodded dejectedly. She hitched her pack higher up on her shoulder and stepped off the ramp in front of the middle-aged woman with a name tag that read _Anna Hitchens_.

            Kate figured this woman had seen many kids and teenagers pass through the camp, but doubted there had been one as broken as her. She watched as Hitchens checked her PADD once again, frowning and shrugging her shoulders at whatever information had flashed in front of her eyes. It seemed to Kate that the woman had decided to take pity on her. _Maybe she_ _’_ _ll believe that I didn_ _’_ _t do anything_ _…_ _not that anyone else did._

“Come on, sweetie. Let’s get you settled.” Hitchens’voice was soothing and calm as she guided Kate out of the heat and into one of the buildings. They walked down a hallway that led them to a small office. Anna held out an arm and gestured for Kate to sit down in a chair. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

            Kate sat down, setting her pack on the floor and hunched in her seat. “Okay,”she murmured.

            Kate watched as Hitchens tapped a few commands into her computer, her face giving away her emotions. As the woman scrolled through her records, her eyes saddened, as if her heart were breaking. After a long moment, Hitchens tented her hands on the desk. “I think the school here will present a challenge to you.”

            “Alright,”Kate murmured.

            “We don’t have a secondary school on our grounds, we share with the regular colonists.”She smiled warmly. “So, you’ll be going to school with kids not just from here, but from the town as well.”She stood up from her chair and walked around the desk to stand beside Kate. “Let me show you to your room.”

            Kate nodded, picked up her pack and followed Anna out of her office. She walked silently, always looking forward. She didn’t take in any of her surroundings. A few people stopped and watched as Kate and Anna made their way across the small camp.

            Finally, Anna stopped in front of a small cabin. “Here we are. This is where you’ll be staying. If you need anything, let me know.”She keyed a code into the keypad next to the door. The door slid open, and Anna gestured for Kate to walk in ahead of her. The door slid shut behind them. “I’ll leave you to get settled. Breakfast is tomorrow at seven. School starts at eight. Then supper is served at six in the evening.”She handed Kate a small piece of paper. “Here’s a map of the camp.”She pointed to a building on it. “That’s the dining hall.”Anna glanced around the room once more. “I think that’s about it. If you have any questions, let me know, okay, sweetie?”

            Kate nodded silently. “Thank you, ma’am.”

            Anna glanced quickly back at Kate and stopped. “You can call me Anna, honey. Everyone does. We don’t stand on formality here.”With that she thumbed a switch in the panel next to the door. It slid open silently and she walked out.

            Kate watched the door close. _Finally,_ she thought.

            She found the small bedroom and curled up on the bed. The mattress was soft and comfortable. Definitely not what she expected from this place.

            She thought about everything that had happened to her, the group home, the false imprisonment, and finally Riley, the little girl that she had been forced to leave behind. She hoped that she was okay. She felt her eyes moisten as she finally let her emotions out and let the wall that she had built up fall. Her tears fell like rain and wet the pillows beneath her head. After several great sobs wracked her body, she finally fell to sleep, exhausted.

#

            The next morning, she woke up drained. Her eyes felt crusty with the salt that had dried on her skin. She got up off the bed and walked into the small bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw the evidence of her crying the night before. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her face lined with tear tracks. She stumbled back into the bedroom and found her pack. She rummaged around until she found her other pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

            She quickly stripped off her clothes and washed up. She dressed again in the clean clothes, brushed her hair and teeth. Then she unloaded her backpack to get ready for the school day. She picked up the piece of paper that Anna had left her, squared her shoulders, thumbed the panel, and walked out into the dim light of early morning ready to finally face her new home.

#

            Weeks passed, and life was good for a while. Kate had her birthday. It had been celebrated by the counselors and some acquaintances at the camp. She was finally able to order some new clothes that fit her better. The clothes were Anna’s gift to her. Kate realized that her mentor was right, she did feel challenged in the classes at school. They offered her more than her Earth school ever had. She was more outgoing, and noticed more of her outside world. She developed a friendship with another girl, Elena that she could talk to. She trusted Elena to keep her secrets, and in turn, Elena trusted her. Kate had finally settled into her life there.

            During lunch one day, she noticed a teenage boy who was eating his meal with another group of kids. He was laughing and joking with the group around him. There was a thoughtful expression on his face while he chewed his sandwich like he was remembering something. A couple times, he caught Kate looking at him and he smiled at her. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair. She wasn’t close enough to tell the color of his eyes. Something about him jogged a memory that Kate had about the flight out to her new home.

            “Who is that?”Kate asked Elena, pointing to the attractive young man.

            Elena glanced over Kate’s shoulder and saw the boy that she was talking about. “Him? I think his name is J.T., or something like that. He got here around the same time you did.”She rolled her eyes in his direction, then went back to her lunch. “He’s kind of obnoxious. He’s in one of my classes. He’s kinda a flirt.”

            Kate watched the boy closely. “He’s cute.”

            Throughout the rest of the day, she saw the boy more, but never stopped to talk to him. She was too busy with her friend and her schoolwork.

            When Kate got home, she resolved to find out more about J.T. or whatever his name was. He really looked like he could use a friend. She knew the feeling so well, and she didn’t want him to feel like she used to.

            The next morning, she made a point to try and find J.T. and talk to him. In one of her classes, they were assigned to work in groups. She looked around and to her surprise, J.T. was in her class, but was paired up with some other people. She had missed her opportunity to talk to him, but hearing him speak over her shoulder reminded Kate of the boy that had helped her on the shuttle. It definitely made her want to get to know him better. She took her chance to watch how he reacted to the others in class. She could see that he was intelligent. She could also see the act that he was putting on. He was trying to be jovial, but she could tell that underneath the laughter, there was pain and hurt that lingered in the depths of his eyes.

            A week later, she was walking in the hallway on the way to one of her classes. She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going, and bumped into a tall figure, knocking their books to the floor. She bent down to pick them up. The boy beside her dropped down on to his knees to help her, and Kate was met with startlingly bright blue eyes. She had only seen eyes that color once before. The boy that sat next to her on the transport had those eyes.

            “Hi,”the boy whispered.

            “Hello,”Kate replied, as she finished picking up her books. She stood up and held her books close to her chest. “Thanks,”she called over her shoulder. She walked away knowing she finally knew the boy, J.T., was the same boy from the shuttle and had the ice blue eyes that she had fantasized about; eyes that she could get lost in if she gave herself half a chance.

#

            Six months and many missed opportunities later, Kate still hadn’t learned anything more about J.T. In all honesty, she was so busy trying to survive her classes that she had hardly had the time to give J.T. a passing thought, as much as she would have liked to.

            And all the while, unbeknownst to Kate and the rest of the colonists of Tarsus IV, news reports flooded vid screens all over the Federation. Word of a radical faction of the government was quickly spreading, one that threatened to take control of the colony and begin a period of civil unrest. Little did Kate know that in three months time, she would be the midst of it all and depending on someone that she knew little about.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my original characters, Kate, Leia, Jason, and Emily. I don** **’** **t own the song** **“** **Safe and Sound** **”** **by The Civil Wars featuring Taylor Swift.**

**Beta: Bebedora. Thanks for everything, sweetie. I appreciate your hard work so much.**

**AN: I hope you enjoy the rewritten Chapter One. I want to thank Ellie for helping me with the new scene. That was probably one of the hardest things that we** **’** **ve written as a team, but we came through it together. Thanks Bones, for everything. Love ya.**

Chapter One

 

Stardate 2249.56

            James Tiberius Kirk, or J.T. as his friends knew him, looked out over the once lush fields of Tarsus IV. The plants drooped, barren of any life-sustaining crops. The ground was smothered with a fungus that had been unleashed on the unsuspecting citizens of the planet, choking the once productive plants of any life they had. The land looked the same for as far as the eye could see. When Kodos made the grab for power, he decided to defeat his resistance by releasing the crop-killing fungus on the fields that were unprotected by his forces.

He couldn’t help but think back and remember the time that he spent with his aunt, uncle and cousins. As he gazed over the desolate landscape, his eyes glazed over as he lost himself in his memories, and unwelcome scenes from his stay on Tarsus came to his mind.

He thought about the day they told him that he wasn't going back to Iowa, and that he was welcome to stay with them. He felt the anger for his stepfather and mother cloud his memory for a moment. A week after they had told him, his cousin Jason finally got him to open up a little to him. He let a soft smile come over his features for a moment as he remembered laughing around the dinner table, watching vids from Earth, hanging out with his friends, watching Jason do zany stunts, and learning languages from Hoshi-San.

He was doing well until the day everything changed, just nine months later. It was the day that he and his family—along with four thousand other residents of the colony—were led to the town square. There, the governor handed down his edict—and the colonists in attendance were given their execution order.

#

_When they arrived in the square, everyone was wandering around trying to find out why this mass call had gone out. There was a low roar of many voices until Kodos and his cabinet made their appearance. The governor motioned for quiet. The crowd fell silent as Kodos and his supporters stood up in front of the condemned. One of his secretaries read in a clear voice from the screen that he held._

_"The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV."_

_They stepped back off of the platform and into the darkness of the government building. The soldiers that were loyal to Kodos marched up onto the stage and began firing. Blasts of laser fire rang out around J.T. Screams ripped through the air as chaos ensued, while people ran for their lives. All around him was blood and death. His young eyes could barely comprehend what he was seeing. His aunt grabbed his hand and whispered, "Run as fast as you can to the caves, Jimmy. Take Jason and Emily with you. Whatever you do, don't look back._ Don't look back. Go now…go!" _The two siblings gazed at J.T. with terror in their eyes._

_As the smoke covered the growing carnage, the three kids slipped away into the heavy atmosphere. They ran until the blasts were mild thumps, and the screams had grown faint. J.T. glanced over at his cousins. "Go back to the house, get as many supplies as you can carry, then we'll meet at the cave. Whatever you do, stay out of sight. I'm going to hide around here and see if there's anyone else alive after this fucking bloodbath is over."_

_Emily grabbed his hand. "J.T., please be careful."_

_He squeezed her hand reassuringly then let go. "I will. Now get going."_

_Jason grabbed her hand. "Come on, Sis. Let's go. The Capt'n will be right behind us." He winked over at J.T. and they took off running down the street._

_J.T. watched their retreating forms for a moment, then looked around for a good place to hide. He quickly found one in a tree near the town square. He rested there until darkness surrounded him, then made his way back to the square. He studied the movements of the soldiers. He waited as night fell. Finally, he noticed that all the movement in the square had stopped._ Well, it's now or never, _he thought._

_He slipped back into the square silently. He looked hopelessly at the thousands of people_ _…_ _men, women, and children cut down by Kodos's soldiers._ All because a mad man wanted power. _The silence in the square was deafening. He looked at the faces to see if there was anyone he could help._ There was no one… _He found his aunt and uncle lying on the ground, embracing each other, dead. He knelt down next to them and studied their still faces._ I can't cry now. Come on, you pussy, let's get this done, _he told himself._

_A feeling of determination hardened inside him._ I will survive this, just like I've survived everything else.

_Suddenly, he heard a soft moan close to him. He gazed at the bodies around him and saw a slight movement. It was a girl about his age. He thought he remembered her from school._

_"Help me_ _…_ _please_ _…_ _" she whimpered._

_He crawled over to her. "Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" he asked quietly._

_"I think I'm okay. I hit my head on the ground when I went down," she replied, feeling the back of her skull, coming across a small knot, and wincing slightly._

_"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the soldiers come back," he told her. "They're probably going to do a sweep to see if they missed anyone."_

_"Yeah, I think I can. What's your name?" the girl asked._

_He took her hands that she offered and helped her up. "My name's J.T. What's yours?"_

_"I'm Kate." She stood there, looking around her for a moment, taking in the horrid scene that surrounded them. "Oh, my God_ _…_ _" she choked back a sob._

_"I know_ _…_ _Look, we've gotta get out of here. I think I hear them coming back. We gotta move now! Can you run?" J.T. glanced around hurriedly, as he peered into the darkness, on alert now that he had someone to help._

_"Yeah." Kate flexed her legs to make sure that they would work. She grabbed a bag off the ground and put it on her back. "There's some bars in there that I had squirreled away. She took one last look around at the macabre scene. "I'm ready, let's go."_

_J.T. took her hand, as they both blended into the shadows and snuck silently over to a building._

_Kate looked up at the structure. "What is this place?"_

_"It's the arsenal," J.T. whispered, grinning. "Just trust me." He took a knife out of his pocket, quickly unscrewed the cover and studied the wiring that was inside the panel. He pulled the wires out as sparks flew from the circuitry._

_Kate watched him as he wound two of the wires together, completing the circuit. The door next to them slid open. "You did not just hot wire that panel."_

_J.T. nodded, smiling devilishly. "Yep, I did and disabled the alarm system that's on the doors. Now, come on." He strode quickly down the hallway into a chamber. Kate followed him, glancing around her as he went quickly to a cabinet. Another panel was unscrewed. Another set of wires twisted together. Another smirk. He opened up the cabinet with a satisfied sigh._

_Inside were a row of laser rifles and several phasers. J.T. picked up a phaser and handed it to Kate. He picked up another one and stuffed it into the waistband of his jeans. Kate watched him and did the same with hers._

_"Hand me your bag."_

_Kate took off her satchel, handing it to him. J.T. quickly unzipped it, stowing some batteries and cartridges in the pocket._

_“_ _You ready?" he asked as he zipped the bag closed then slid the straps over his shoulders._

_She nodded. "J.T., you officially have my respect."_

_He closed the cabinet, then turned to Kate and they hurried out of the room. J.T. turned down another hallway. "Shortcut to the outskirts."_

_Kate nodded, following closely behind him. They reached a door. J.T. pulled out his weapon, armed it, and thumbed a panel. It glided open silently. He glanced around, before mouthing the word "Ready?" At her nod, he took her hand, and they both ran out of the door and down the road, slipping unnoticed into the woods surrounding the settlement._

_When they reached the treeline on the outskirts, they slowed to a walk. They picked their way through the underbrush, trying to keep their footing and hide their trail. A few times J.T. put his fingers to his lips, motioning her down when they heard shooting behind them, but they never saw any soldiers._

_When he was sure there was no one around, J.T. murmured, "How did you not get killed?"_

_Kate shrugged. "I pretended like I was hit, so when the soldiers came through, they thought they had already shot me."_

_J.T. gazed awestruck at his companion._

_Kate whispered, "You do what you have to. How did you know what to do back there?"_

_He shrugged. "I just picked up some stuff when I was back on Earth," he told her nonchalantly. "Right now, we need to get to somewhere safe. You ready to climb?"_

_"Yeah. Why?"_

_He led her to some large boulders and pointed up. "We're going up there. My friends and I have a hideout that my cousin showed me. We've got some supplies saved up, and we'll be safe from Kodos and his men."_

_She looked up, at first seeing nothing but the sheer face of a granite mountain. As she looked closer and peered to where J.T. pointed, she could see a darkness much more defined than the face of the mountain._

_J.T. whistled and a shock of red hair popped out of the cave. "Password?" a disembodied voice asked._

_"Kelvin," he called back, watching Kate._

_A rope with knots was thrown down the side from the cave. J.T. caught it, holding it out for Kate to take. "Ladies first. I'll be right behind you, I promise."_

_Kate took a deep breath and started to ascend the rock face. With his help, she started finding the footholds, and soon made it to the mouth of the cave. J.T. was, as he promised, right behind her._

_They stepped onto the small ledge and into the mouth of the cave, stopping to look around. "Kev, Tom, where are you guys?" J.T. whispered._

_"Right here, Capt'n."_

_J.T. shined a glow stick that he had taken out of a nook of the cave and saw his two friends towards the back. The three comrades walked towards each other and gave each other a slap on the back. "It's really good to see you guys. How many from the neighborhood are here?"_

_"Twenty-three," Tom replied, "not including you and your friend there. Jase and Em are here, too._ _”_

_J.T. exhaled noticeably. "Thank God, they're safe." He gestured to Kate. "This is Kate. I found her when I went back to the square. She played dead until all the soldiers had left."_

_A new light of admiration went through the other boys' eyes. "Really? That's really brave," the brown-haired boy said._

_Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I just did what I felt I had to do."_

_"I'm Kev, by the way, and this rascal is Tom." They each held out their hands to Kate. She took them and shook both of the proffered hands._

_"Hi."_

_Another boy strode up to them. He embraced J.T. hard. "God, it's good to see you bro. I never thought I'd see your ugly mug again."_

_"Hey, Jase. You know better than to count me out." He gestured to the young woman beside him. "Jase, this is Kate. Kate, this is my cousin, Jason. But we all call him Jase for short."_

_She nodded her head in introduction._

_A young woman rushed up to them and wrapped her arms around J.T. "Oh, Jimmy. Thank God, you're safe. I was so worried."_

_J.T. held the young woman out and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm okay, Em. Really, I am. This is Kate. Kate, this is my other cousin and Jase's sister, Emily."_

_Kate smiled. "Nice to meet you, Emily."_

_She smiled back. "Just call me Em. My cousin can't help but have nicknames for everyone."_

_"Well, let's get you settled," Tom remarked, as the six of them walked towards the back of the chamber. "I'll take the first watch, Kev can take the second. You two look really tired. We brought as much of the supplies as we could. We already had some stuff stored here, so we should be all right for a couple of weeks or so."_

_"Good. Thanks, guys," J.T. replied gratefully. Kate just nodded her head._

_They showed them to two pallets of blankets along the far wall of the cave. All around them were other kids ranging in age from as young as four to as old as sixteen. She guessed that J.T., Jase, Kev, Tom and she were the oldest in the group. As she looked around, she saw the same look of desperation, confusion, and worry on all their faces._

_Kate sank down on one of the pallets, grateful for somewhere to rest her head after the events of the day. She wanted to cry and let out all the emotions that she felt, but she knew she couldn't. She could use the emotions towards a more positive thing_ _…_ _surviving. A little girl about four-years-old sidled up to her._

_"Why did the soldiers hurt my Momma and Daddy?" she asked._

_Kate sighed._ What do I tell her, _she thought. "I don't know, sweet one. I don't know. We'll figure out how to get out of this."_

_J.T. gazed over at her and the little girl that seemed to adopt Kate on the spot. "Leia, I bet Starfleet is on their way right now to come and get us."_

_Kate gave her a little smile. "Well, until they do, how about I sing you a song that my momma sang to me when I was about your age and couldn't sleep. Maybe that'll help." In a clear soft voice, she started singing the lullaby that was her only memory from her parents._

_She took a deep breath, letting herself feel the words, instantly feeling calm and peaceful._

_After Kate had finished the lullaby and Leia's body had relaxed against her own, she gazed up and noticed that J.T.'s ice blue eyes locked on her. She smiled softly, breathed in deeply, and finally fell asleep._

_As she fell asleep, she still felt his eyes locked on her. Together, they would try to keep this ragtag band of kids alive, and survive this hell in space._

#

The next day turned into a week. A week turned into a month. A month turned into three. J.T.'s band of kids marked the time by venturing into the nearby forests to pick and hunt for as much food as they could find. Every time he and his friends snuck into the settlement to forage for food and supplies, he'd hoped it would be the last trip. They were almost caught several times, but because of J.T.'s quick thinking, they eluded the guards and made it back unscathed to the safety of the cave.

Kate became an accomplished forager and fisherman—with practice. She was also a decent hunter. J.T. was better than her, but not by much. They had contests with Tom, Kev, and Jase about who could find the most berries or catch the biggest fish.

However, as time went on and Starfleet didn't appear, inevitably, death also reared its ugly head. Out of the twenty-five, seventeen of the kids were still living, in no small part to the heroics of J.T. and Kate.

During one of their last raids, though, Kate's luck finally ran out.

_She was searching for any food that she could find, when she suddenly heard a voice behind her._

_"Look what we have here, boys."_

_Kate stopped rummaging through the cupboard. She slowly stood and turned as she raised her hands in the air._ Holy shit, I'm screwed _, she thought. She saw the three guards all with their weapons drawn and pointed at her. Just beyond them, outside, she could make out J.T.'s scared face. She nodded slightly to him to tell him that she was going to be okay._

_"Come 'ere," one of the guards growled, motioning to her with his rifle._

_She walked slowly to him as one of the others put his weapon away. He grabbed her, pressing her up against his chest. She could feel her arms being bound tightly behind her back._

_"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" the guard with his rifle still out ran the point of it along her jaw._

_She twisted her face away from the rifle. "Get that fucking thing away from me," she spat at the guard._

_They chuckled. "Feisty one, aren't ya? That's okay, we like 'em feisty, don't we boys?"_

_Kate could feel the guard's hot breath on her neck as he whispered into her ear, his voice low and breath pungent. "Nobody is out here besides us, and nobody is gonna rescue you now."_

_She feared at what the man had planned for her, let alone the rest of the guards. Kate could no longer see J.T., couldn't see his blue eyes looking right at her, as her eyes searched for him. Yet, she knew that he would save her from this. Somehow._

_Suddenly, they heard the sound of a tree branch breaking. "Go check it out," he ordered the others._

_"Yes, sir." The other two soldiers turned, walking out of the door._

_Kate's heart sank. She knew that it was J.T. that was causing the commotion outside, and that he was going to get caught. She wanted to warn him that they were coming._

_Her captor smiled menacingly. "Stay still," he said in her ear once the others had left them, "you don't want to get hurt now, do you?" He spoke with sickening amusement, seeming to clearly enjoy the fear coming from his captured prey._

_Kate tried her best to pretend that J.T. was still there looking at her, his blue eyes giving her hope, but found it difficult. Suddenly, she let out an unexpected gasp as she felt a rough, calloused and dirty hand slip under her shirt. She squirmed in response, causing the guard to tear her already frail clothing._

_"Your skin... so soft..." he murmured, reaching up to caress more of her skin and finally her breast._

_"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me," Kate challenged._

_"Sorry Precious, no can do." The guard grinned, she could tell by hearing, even if she couldn't see it._

_"I said to get your hands off of me!" she shouted, throwing her head back, head-butting the man in the nose._

_"Sonofabitch! Damnit!" the guard cursed, roaring out in pain, the blood beginning to drip out of his nostrils._

_Kate stumbled, getting only a few steps away from the guard before she was grabbed and thrown to the ground._

_"Bitch! Why'd you hafta go and do that for? Huh? Only wanted a little fun before the real shit began. But hey, your loss," he growled out, Kate could tell that he knew he had the upper hand_ _—_ _and all the strength. He was on top of her in a heartbeat, with her bound hands being crushed painfully into the ground._

_Kate couldn't see what the guard was doing, but could hear him starting to unzip his uniform pants._ Oh God _, was all she thought at that moment. She hoped J.T. would step in to save her soon, or at least have the strength not to watch her at being raped. When she felt the guard's own hands reach for her jeans, she screamed and thrashed about, hoping to shake him off. She closed her eyes and thought about J.T. His eyes, his voice, his touch, anything to block out the terror that she felt. She knew that this was not going to end pretty._

_"Stay still you little bitch!" He slapped her face, bruising her cheek._

_She cried out in pain. She heard more rustling of clothing and felt his hands groping her roughly. Just when she thought that the assault was going to happen, she sensed a welcomed presence and heard the soft footsteps of someone she recognized._

_"Get off of her!" a voice demanded. A familiar voice. A voice that she wanted to hear so much that, at first she thought it was a figment of her imagination. She opened her eyes and locked on to the familiar blue eyes of J.T._

_"What the-"_

_Looking up, the guard_ _’_ _s surprise was evident as he came face-to-face with a young man in ratty clothing wielding an armed phaser._

_"I said, 'get off of her', or I'm going to blow your God-damned brains all over the fucking ground!" J.T. threatened, turning the safety off on his weapon with his index finger, ready to shoot at any given moment. "You've got three seconds. One. Two_ _…_ _."_

_The guard laughed darkly. "You don't have the guts, kid."_

_J.T. stared at him, a dark look penetrating his eyes, his hand steady as he took aim at the guard. "Try me_ _…_ _"_

_A laser shot rang out through the forest._

_Kate watched as the shot hit the soldier in the middle of his forehead. His head snapped back as his body collapsed on top of her. She felt hands roll the dead weight of the body off of her. She was picked up, feeling a tugging at the ropes binding her hands. Suddenly, they were free and she was in J.T.'s arms, sobbing._

_"Shh... It's okay, Kit-Kat, I've got you..." he whispered._

#

After they made it back to the cave, and weeks passed, J.T. could see that Kate was getting weaker and weaker. He started to worry about her. He knew that she hadn't been eating. She claimed that she was making sure that Leia and Em had enough food, even though he knew it was because of when she had been captured and what had almost happened to her. She was thin to begin with, but the three months of living the way she had and surviving on berries had really taken their toll on her.

His eyes snapped back into focus as he heard Kev come up beside him. He glanced over at him. One look at his sad eyes, and J.T. knew that something was wrong. He ran to the back of the cave, and saw Kate lying on her pallet. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow. "Oh my God, no…" he whispered.

He rushed over to her and tried to get her to wake. "Kate! Kate! Oh God, don't do this to me. Please don't do this. Please…” he murmured to her.

Kate's eyes fluttered open. "J.T.," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I really tried to…" She took a stuttering breath. "…I'm so sorry…"

"Kit-Kat…Please don't leave me. Please…You can't do this to me. Damn it! You're supposed to stay with me…" he railed at her, shaking her shoulders.

All of a sudden, there was yelling from the mouth of the cave. "J.T. get out here. There's something going on in the forest," Kev yelled.

J.T. wiped the tears out of his eyes. He looked down at Kate's still figure. "I swear I'm going to get you help. I promise." He rose up, catching Tom by the shoulder. "Watch her. I'm going to find out what's going on."

Tom nodded and rushed over to Kate.

J.T. picked up one of the phasers that he and Kate had stolen. He stuffed it in the waistband of his grubby jeans and made his way to the mouth of the cave quietly. Below him were people in uniforms of command gold, science blue, and support red. "Starfleet, finally," J.T. murmured. "It's about fucking time they showed up."

He scooted a little closer and some loose gravel from the mouth of the cave skittered down the granite cliff, attracting the attention of one of the people in command gold.

A familiar sounding voice called up to them. “We're here to offer you aid. We know you're here. All of Kodos's men have either been captured or killed. You can come out now. We want to help."

"Well, what do you think, Capt'n? Are they really Starfleet?" Kev asked, looking at J.T.

J.T. studied one of the men wearing command gold. Recognition suddenly flooded him with memories. The man that stood before him was in pictures from his mother and father's wedding. This was his father's best friend, and the closest thing he'd had to a father.

J.T. skittered through the opening of the cave and down the face. "Uncle Chris?"

"Oh my God… _Jim_?" he exclaimed.

"Uncle Chris…" J.T. ran to his godfather and threw his arms around him. "I kept telling them that Starfleet would come. I kept telling them," he whimpered into the older man's shirt. He stepped back as his breathing calmed and wiped his eyes. "You have a doctor here? I have a friend who really needs help."

"Son, it's okay. We're here now."

Pike yelled over to the chief medical officer. “Boyce, follow Mister Kirk up there. He's got someone who needs medical attention," Pike yelled over to the chief medical officer.

"Yes, sir. Mills, come with me." Boyce motioned the nurse to follow J.T. up to the cave mouth.

He showed them an easier way to get to the cave. As they climbed, he told the doctor and nurse exactly what happened to his friend. He ran full speed into the cave to where Kate was lying. She was still breathing, but the breaths were very faint. "Kate… _Kat_ , wake up. I brought help, just like I told you I would."

Tom looked up and saw the Starfleet officers. "Oh, thank God," he whispered.

Boyce took out his tricorder and took readings on Kate. "Mills, we need to rehydrate and move her, now!"

Mills ran over to the mouth of the cave. "We need a stretcher up here! _Stat_!"

Two more nurses appeared with a floating stretcher. Boyce picked Kate up off of her pallet and blankets. It was apparent that she felt light to the seasoned physician’s practiced touch, because when he lifted her without effort, an expression of surprise washed over his face."Let's get her to the shuttle. We'll start an I.V. there. I don't want to waste any time."

Kate's eyelids fluttered, and she looked up at Dr. Boyce and then over at J.T. "I'll be alright. I'm not scared now."

J.T. took her hand, holding it tight. "You cannot die on me. You hear me? You listen to me, Kit-Kat."

He held on to her hand as the nurses carried her stretcher out of the cave and down to the forest floor. "You promise you won't let her die?" he asked Boyce.

Boyce looked at the boy. “I'll try my best. She's pretty weak, but I will try my damnedest." Then the doctor and the nurses took the stretcher through the trees, into the next clearing where he could see a Starfleet shuttle waiting to take them up to the starship that was orbiting the planet. He watched them as they loaded Kate's stretcher onto the transport.

The kids that were up in the cave followed J.T. down after he willingly went with the officers. As they all approached the group of Starfleet personnel, Jim let his shoulders sag with exhaustion and relief finally began to overtake him. Pike shook his head and put his arm on J.T.'s shoulder. "Are you ready to go home, son?"

J.T. gazed around one last time, and then looked at his godfather. "Yes, sir, I am."

Pike motioned his godson forward. "Well, then, let's get on board."

J.T. nodded his head. He walked through the trees and into the clearing and up the ramp into the shuttle. He noticed that Boyce had already set up a triage station in back and was monitoring Kate's vitals. He walked back to where Boyce was standing.

"Sir?" he asked. "May I sit back here and hold her hand? She doesn't like the takeoffs and landings too much."

"Sure, Mister Kirk," Boyce replied after fixing Kate's I.V. He sat opposite of an empty seat, and motioned J.T. to sit down, buckling his harness as he did.

J.T. buckled himself in and took Kate's hand. As he heard the pilot make the preflight checks and the engines sprang to life, he squeezed Kate's hand and felt a tiny squeeze from her.

"See," he whispered, "I knew you were the girl from the transport out here."

He gazed at her face and saw a soft smile grace Kate's lips. He then looked over her head and out one of the windows as the shuttle rose up off the ground murmuring a goodbye to the home that they both had known for three long months, and the friends and family that they had left behind.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please let me know what you think of the new stuff. Thanks again to Bebedora and Ellie for helping me out with this. I really appreciate you guys so much. Many hugs to you both. Thank you to all of you who have favorited, and are waiting for me to update. Thank you also to everyone over at Fanfiction Writers Anonymous, for all of your love and encouragement. You guys are awesome. I hope this chapter met your expectations. We'll also be posting teasers to the new stories that we're planning. This thing is so far from over. I love seeing reviews in my inbox, so if you feel inclined, drop me a note...I'd love to hear from anyone who is reading this. Catch ya later.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kate and Leia. Paramount and CBS owns everything else.
> 
> AN: I want to thank everyone who has favorited and put this story on alert. It means so much to me. I want to thank everyone at Fanfiction Writers Anonymous. Y'all are the bomb! This is betaed by Bebedora. You lady, are amazing. Love ya, Wilfred.

  
Chapter Two

 

The shuttle glided to a stop in the docking bay of the _Yorktown_. Boyce, along with the medical team, stood up to maneuver Kate out of the makeshift triage station in the back of the shuttle. J.T. squeezed Kate’s hand again as he briefly gazed down at her still face, before turning his attention towards Boyce. The doctor clasped a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “I’ll do what I can,”he murmured.

J.T. nodded silently as the team took the stretcher carrying his friend out of the shuttle and into the cavernous cargo bay of the ship. He watched as they hurried out of an opening door, presumably into the maze-like hallways and into the medical bay. He then observed the rest of the group getting unharnessed from their seats. He mechanically undid his harness, his eyes vacant as he stared ahead of him.

Leia tottered up to him. “Where did those people take Kate?”

He focused his eyes on her. Her cheeks were covered in dirt and sunken in, and her clothes hung off of her in tatters. His heart broke for her, but he knew that he had to remain strong and show her that it was going to be all right. “Well, Bug, they took her to the hospital that they have here on the ship. They’re going to try and make her feel better.”He unhooked the rest of his belt, and stood up. Leia lifted her arms up to him. “Do you want to be carried?”At her nod, he swung her up so her hands could clasp around his neck and she was situated on his back. He strode through the shuttle and down the ramp where his godfather and the rest of the group waited for them,his precious cargo hanging on tightly.

As J.T. moved away from the shuttle, he caught a glimpse at Pike as he watched the bedraggled and exhausting kids filter out into the docking bay. At first glance, he thought he could see a glimmer of immense sadness in the older man’s eyes, just barely hidden behind the tough exterior of a seasoned Starfleet officer. Almost as soon as J.T. had seen it, the flicker on Pike’s face disappeared—as if he realized that this was not the time nor the place to let the emotions take him.

The members of the away team helped the kids who had difficulty walking. Pike attempted to take Leia off of Jim’s back. “Alright, let’s get all of you checked out and settled.”

Jim shook his head. “It’s okay, Uncle Chris. I got her.”

He shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgement, nodded, and motioned toward the door that the medical team had disappeared through earlier. “Follow me,”he ordered, as the ragtag group of kids and officers plodded further into the ship.

#

The medical team, with Kate in tow, hurried into the medical bay. Boyce immediately directed the stretcher into an empty pod. The nurses unstrapped Kate from the gurney, gathering the sheets around her. “On my count,”Boyce ordered. “One... two... three…”They lifted Kate up, depositing her on a Biobed. “Mills, get another bag of electrolytes ready, a vitamin hypospray, and start a line of antibiotics.”He looked down at her with great concern.

“Come on, missy, stay with us. If you don’t, I think I’ll have a very unhappy young man to answer to.”

After Mills administered the hypospray and started the line, Boyce took another look at the readouts that the Biobed was giving him. “That’s it, that’s it! Come on back to us!”He smiled as the readings began to slowly stabilize. “Push the electrolytes in with the saline drip, she’s severely malnourished.”

“Yes, doctor.”Mills rushed around, preparing the two bags of I.V. solution before hanging them up on the pole that was beside the bed.

He nodded as Kate’s readings continued to climb into the normal range. “There we go. That's starting to look better.”

As they continued to work on her, Kate floated in and out of consciousness. She wasn’t quite sure what was happening to her, but as the nutrients started to flow into her system, she started becoming more aware of her surroundings. The voices started to become clearer. The pain seemed to ease, and feeling started coming back to her limbs. She moaned a little, wanting to be heard. She knew now that she didn’t want to die. She wanted to live and have the life that she had started to imagine in her head when she was stuck in the cave.

Boyce took another set of readings. “Yes, come on back to us.”He nodded to Mills. “Alright, she’s stabilizing. I think she’s out of the woods, but it still could go either way. Let’s give her a mild sedative, and let her rest, but keep giving her the electrolytes. We’ve done all we can. Now, it’s up to her.”He stood back, letting the I.V. and the rest of the vitamin concoction do its work.

As Mills reached for another hypospray filled with the sedative, she noticed that clear blue eyes looked up at her in curiosity. “Um, doctor, I think she’s made her own decision.”

Boyce gazed down at Kate. “Well, hello there. Welcome back.”

“May I have a glass of water?”she asked in a cracked voice.

Mills appeared beside her with a glass in her hand, a straw poking out of the top of the glass. “Here, but take small sips.”

Kate took her first swallow. The cool liquid felt good against her parched throat. After taking a few small sips, she pushed the glass away. She took a deep breath and attempted to speak again. “Where’s J.T.?”

“J.T.?”Boyce questioned curiously, thinking for a moment.“Oh, you must mean Mister Kirk. We’ll find him for you and bring him down to see you,”he replied. Boyce stepped away from the bed, motioning to another nurse. “Find out where Commander Pike is. He should be with the rest of the away team and the survivors. Have him bring them down here. They need to be checked out anyway. Also, let him know that this young lady wants to see Mister Kirk.”

“Yes, doctor.”She walked over to a computer bank and started entering commands.

Boyce came back to stand over by Kate. “How do you feel, young lady?”

“Very tired,”she replied. “May I sit up, please?”

He smiled sympathetically. “That’s to be expected. You’ve just gone through one hell of an ordeal. You can sit up, but you need to rest, too.”Boyce pushed a button, which caused the head of the bed to move up a few feet until Kate was sitting up. “Is that good?”

“Yes,”Kate nodded. “Thank you.”

“Nurse Mills is going to stay with you, and help get you a little more situated. You can have visitors, but don’t push yourself. If everything goes all right, I’ll probably release you tomorrow to your assigned quarters. But if I see that you’re not following my advice, I’ll give you a sedative so you’ll sleep. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”Kate smiled softly. “I understand.”

Boyce activated the privacy curtain before walking out of the pod to help prepare for the influx of patients that they were going to have soon.

Nurse Mills smiled at Kate. “We’ll let the I.V. go for a bit and then if you're not too tired, you can get cleaned up, and put some clean clothes on. Does that sound alright to you?”

“That sounds wonderful,”Kate said gratefully. She watched as Mills busied herself with checking instruments and putting away supplies.

A few minutes later, Pike and the rest of the kids walked into the medical bay. The doctors and nurses swarmed the new patients, getting them set up in different pods, before starting complete work-ups, along with getting them clean and settled.

Pike caught Boyce’s attention. “I was told that there was an update on Mister Kirk’s friend. Where is she?”he asked.

He motioned to the pod that he had just come out of. “She’s right in there,”the doctor replied. He looked over to the commander’s charge. “I would hazard a guess that you’re J.T.”

            J.T. gazed up at the doctor and nodded. “Yes, sir. How is she?”

            “Why don’t you look for yourself? She’s asking for you,”Boyce replied.

            “She is? She’s alive?”J.T. asked, his voice expressing extreme relief.

            “Yes, she’s alive. She’s doing as well as to be expected. I’m not sure how she survived, but she did. Mister Kirk, you have one hell of a friend there.”The doctor stepped away from Kate’s pod. He spoke low enough that Kate couldn’t hear what was being said. “She’s stabilized, and I think she’s out of the woods, but for a little bit, she was touch and go.”

            “I know, Doc…I know,”J.T. replied softly.

            “Boyce, why did you say you think she’s ‘out of the woods’?”Pike asked.

            Boyce cleared his throat and answered his Commander and the teenager next to him. “To be honest, I really wasn’t sure she was going to make it. At first, she wasn’t responding, and then it was like she had decided something, and she started stabilizing. If we had wasted any more time, I don’t think she would be with us.”He looked around at the bay, seeing that it had started to fill up with patients. “If you’ll excuse me, I should really see more of them.”

            “Of course, doctor,”Pike replied.

            As Boyce walked past him, J.T. reached out his hand and laid it on the arm of the older man. “Thanks, Doctor, for saving her.”

            He smiled. “You’re welcome Mister Kirk.”

            Pike glanced at his young charge. “Are you ready to see her?”

            “Yeah, I am,”he replied as they walked into Kate’s pod.

            Mills looked up at the sound of their footsteps. “Hello, Sir. I was just finishing up in here.”She smiled.

            Kate turned her head toward the door. A big smile lit up her face. “J.T.!”She motioned for him to come in and sit down next to her. “How are you?”she asked.

            “How am _I_?”he asked, amazed. “How are _you_? My God, Kate, you had me worried,”he told her, giving her a hug. He sat on the bed, and just looked at her in awe.

            Kate smiled embarrassingly, not used to all the attention that she was getting. “It’s okay, J.T. I’m feeling much better.”

            Pike cleared his throat. “I know this might not be the right time, but I need to know what happened down there. Why were you guys in the cave?”

            J.T. and Kate told their story to Commander Pike. They talked about the execution order and aftermath that followed. He started shaking his head sympathetically as they continued.

            “I just wish that we had known what was really going on down there. I want to apologize for not coming sooner.”He looked over at J.T. “Jim, I think it’s time that we let Kate rest. We still need to get you checked out.”

            “Alright, Uncle Chris. I just wanted to make sure she was okay,”J.T. replied. He could see the questioning look in Kate’s eyes. “I’ll tell you later,”he told her.

            “Hm-mm,”she murmured.

            All of a sudden, they heard a young child’s cry rise above the din of med-bay. “I want my Kate! I want my song! Where’s my Kate?! I want my Kate!”

            Kate looked at J.T. “Leia...”

            J.T. smiled. “I’ll go get her and bring her in here.”

            Pike volunteered. “Don’t worry about it. You stay here, I’ll get her. Her name is Leia?”

            Kate nodded. “Yeah. She won’t calm down without a lullaby. I bet that’s what she wants, and she’s nervous and scared. I haven’t been able to sing it to her for a couple of days,”she explained, shrugging her shoulders. “J.T. or one of the others would try to sing it or another song, but she always liked the one I sang more.”

            J.T. smiled. “It’s because you had the better singing voice, Kate.”

            Pike just chuckled at the two teenagers’banter as he walked out the door to get the young girl.

            “Are you really okay?”J.T. asked.

            Kate patted his hand. “Yes, I am. I just feel tired and I know I’m weak. It’s going to be a couple days until I’m up and running around like I used to. But, Jesus, look at what we just went through. Why?”

            “I wish I knew, Kate. Kodos obviously wasn’t who we thought he was.”J.T. cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. “I just care about you so much, and needed to know that you were going to be okay. And I realize that you probably have lots of questions for me right now, like how I know Commander Pike—and even about my real name. I promise I’ll tell you all about it soon, but right now…”

            Kate laid her hand gently on J.T.'s tightly clasped ones. “It’s okay. I won’t push, and when you tell me, I’m not going to judge. I care about you, too. You’re one of my best friends, J.T.”

            “Jim...”he whispered so softly, she wasn’t sure if she heard right. For some reason, he really wanted to hear his name come from her lips.

            “What?”Kate asked.

            Jim took a deep breath.“My name is Jim. The minute we got off of that God forsaken planet, I vowed that J.T. was dead. My name is Jim, James Tiberius Kirk to be exact.”

            “Kirk...”Kate thought back to everything she had learned in school. The history curriculum had covered the destruction of the _U.S.S. Kelvin._ “Holy shit... that was...”

            Jim looked at her uncomfortably. “Yeah, that was my Dad. The baby born during the escape was me,”he said roughly.

            Kate sat back, taking a moment to let the knowledge sink in. Her best friend was _famous_. She eased her expression and looked softly at him. “Jim, I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting that. You just took me by surprise. I like you for _you_.”

            The sound of a throat clearing distracted the two from the conversation that they were having. Pike walked back into the pod with a squirming little girl, with shiny brown hair and clean, rosy skin. “My Kate!”she yelled.

            Kate smiled, holding her arms out. “Hey, Bug! How are you?”

            Pike handed Leia over. “I assume you were the one that took care of her the most?”At Kate’s nod, he continued. “You did really well. She’s going to be just fine. She was a little dehydrated and malnourished, but Boyce was able to fix her right up. He thinks that she’ll make a full recovery.”

            Leia looked at her and the I.V. pole beside her with wide brown eyes. “Kate, are you sick?”she asked.

            Kate gazed down at Leia with a soft smile. “I was, but I’m feeling much better. Especially now that you’re here.”

            Leia looked at her with a hard look. “Will you be able to sing me my song now?”

            Kate laughed. “Yes, sweet one, I’ll be able to sing you your song now.”

            Leia cuddled up to Kate. “Did you know we’re on a big ship?”

            Kate widened her eyes at the little girl’s enthusiasm. “We are? Wow...”

            As Kate and Leia were talking, Jim got up from the bed and ruffled Leia’s hair. “I’m going to go. I’ll be back later, okay?”

            “Okay, Jim...”Kate regarded him with gentle eyes. “Thanks for sticking with us through this.”

            Jim shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “You’re welcome. What else was I supposed to do?”He shot her a mischievous grin before softening his expression. “But it wasn’t just me. You did a lot, too.”

            She grinned. “Yeah, it was all of us, wasn’t it?”

            He smiled back. “Yeah, it was.”

            As he walked out the door, he heard Leia ask, “Kate, can you sing my song?”

            “Sure, sweet one. Let’s get comfortable, and I’ll sing it.”She started singing the lullaby. Jim and Pike both stopped, turning around to peer back inside the pod.

            Kate and Leia were both snuggled down in the bed. Leia was idly playing with Kate’s sleeve, eyes closed, lips pursed in a bow-shaped pout, as Kate’s soft voice floated around the pod.

            Jim and Pike turned back around unnoticed and walked out into the hallway. “Jim, that girl is something,”Pike observed.

            “Yeah, she is, Uncle Chris. She really is,”Jim replied. “I like her. I really _really_ likeher.”

            Chris clasped the teenager’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go find an empty bed, and get checked out? I’ve got some things to do. I’ll be right back. Alright, son?”

            Jim nodded. “Okay, Uncle Chris.”He walked to an empty pod. He hopped up onto the bed. He waited patiently, but vigilantly observing the staff as his kids were cared for.

            As Pike exited Kate’s pod, two kids rushed over to Jim, throwing their arms around him in a mad rush. He flagged down a nurse and pointed in their direction. “Who are the kids with Mister Kirk?

            She typed a few commands into her PADD. “Jason and Emily Armstrong, Sir.”

            Pike nodded. “Armstrong…that name sounds familiar.”He thought for a long moment. “Of course, Winona Kirk’s brother. I had forgotten they had children about Jim’s age.”

            The nurse’s attention flitted between Pike and the chaotic Sick Bay. “Is there anything else you need, Sir? I really need to tend to my patients.”

            “No, thank you. Comm me on the bridge if you need me.”

            Pike exited the Medbay with a solemn look on his face.

#

            After he had made his rounds, Boyce slipped back into Kate’s pod. Leia was snuggled up next to her, fast asleep. “You’ve really got a way with her,”he whispered. “I couldn’t get her to calm down for anything. I tried everything I knew.”

            “Leia’s a special kid. She took to me the first day we were in the cave.”Kate smiled at the memory. “I was her one constant. She’s the reason why I survived as long as I did. I didn’t want to disappoint her. She needed me to come back to her. I think she inherently knew that I needed someone to take care of,”Kate said quietly. “She’s like my little sister, I’d do anything for her.”

            Boyce laughed a little. “Yeah, I can see that.”

            Kate looked down at her dirty clothes, wrinkling her nose. “Doctor, is there any way that I can get some clean clothes and wash up? I think these rags need to be incinerated.”

            Boyce looked at her understandingly. He glanced up at her I.V. solution, and noticed that the second bag of electrolytes was almost empty. “I totally agree, Miss Kate. I’ll have a couple nurses come in here and help you with Leia and get you taken care of. I’ll have our supply people start replicating clothes for all of you, too.”

            “Thank you, sir. I appreciate it,”Kate replied gratefully.

            Boyce walked out of the pod, and true to his word, a few moments later, Nurse Mills and another nurse that Kate hadn’t met yet walked in. “I hear you want to get cleaned up and get some clean clothes, is that right?”Mills asked.

            “Yes, please,”Kate assured her.

            Mills looked at Leia in Kate’s arms. “Hand her to Lor’en here, and I’ll take you to the showers. While you’re freshening up, I’ll get you some clothes.”

            Kate nodded, handing Leia to Lor’en. She watched as Betazoid nurse held Leia and rocked her in her arms. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to her while you’re gone.”

            Mills moved to her side and removed the I.V. port from Kate’s arm. “I don’t think you need this anymore,”she said.

            Kate laughed softly. “I hope not.”

            “Now, if for any reason you feel dizzy, or anything is wrong, you tell me, okay?”Mills demanded.

            “All right.”Kate took a deep breath, moved the covers and stood up. Her legs were unsteady, but it felt really good to get up and walk. She knew, however, that she couldn’t attempt anything drastic and settled for gingerly walking and stretching her tired muscles.

            She and Mills made their way into the shower area, and Kate vowed that no matter what happened now, she was going to change.

            The old Kate was gone and was never coming back.

#

            Jim sat on a bed, thinking about what Kate was doing at that moment. Emily and Jason had already been checked and had left with instructions to go to the mess. The singing from Kate’s pod had stopped a while ago, and the only sound he could hear were the beeps from the other beds as well as quiet voices from the crewmembers and the other kids.

            He looked across the bay and saw Kate with one of the nurses heading for the shower area. _Thank God, it does really look like she_ _’_ _s going to be all right_ , he thought.

            “...You’re just a little dehydrated and just a bit malnourished. By that, I mean, you just need to get your calorie count up just a little. I have no doubt that you will make a full recovery. Other than that, I feel confident enough to give you a clean bill of health.”

            Jim snapped himself from his thoughts at the doctor’s voice. “Thanks, doc. But can you tell me how the rest of my kids are doing. Some of them were in bad shape, and I just need to know how they are.”

            “Well, Mister Kirk, I assume that you and Miss Kate were pretty much in charge of things?”the doctor asked. Jim nodded, and the doctor continued. Well, for the circumstances, you two did an extremely good job with what you had to work with. Many of the kids are also dehydrated and malnourished, but other than that, all of them are in good condition,”the doctor declared. “I’m not sure how you did it, but you did.”

            As the doctor was finishing up with him, Pike returned to sickbay and strode over to them. “Are you ready to turn him loose, Doctor?”

            “I was just about to.”

            “Good. Jim why don’t you come with me, and we’ll get you cleaned up,”Pike said. They walked out of the medical bay and down the hall. They entered the turbolift to go to the level where the officers’quarters were housed. As they walked, Pike told Jim what had been happening while he was in the medical bay.

            “I thought we might be able to talk privately, so that’s why we’re going to my quarters. There are some things that I need to tell you about. I don’t know why you were down on Tarsus, so I’m going to let you have some time to yourself. The Captain is having rooms assigned for your kids. We’re having them bunk in several rooms together, so none of them are alone. I’ve already told him that Leia and Kate have to be together.”

            “Where will I stay?”Jim asked.

            “Well, that’s up to you, really,”Chris replied, as they reached his set of rooms. The doors swished open at their approach. “You can either stay with me in my quarters, or you can bunk with in one of the boys’rooms that we’re assigning. I know you’re used to be being with Kate and Leia, but I’m not sure I feel comfortable about you bunking with them.”

            Jim looked around at the modest room, glancing back at his godfather. “Uncle Chris, is it because I’m a _boy_ and she’s a _girl_?”Jim joked.

            Pike laughed. “Well, yeah... that and you’re both teenagers. I remember what I was like I at your age.”

            Jim snickered again. “Were you a ladies’man, Uncle Chris?”

            Pike shook his head and motioned for Jim to sit on the sofa. They both sat back, relaxing from the stress of the day.“Not really, but I knew what I liked when I was your age. I also know how your Dad was at your age. God, you are so much like him. I can see that you’re really interested in Kate. If I were your age, I would be, too.”Pike sighed and looked at Jim with a concerned expression. “But you have one thing that I don’t. You have the legendary Kirk charm. I just don’t want anything to happen to either of you while you’re on board. Because if it does, it’s my ass.”

            “Nothing will happen, Uncle Chris. I doubt if she even thinks of me that way. I mean, she told me she likes me, but she doesn’t even really know who I am,”Jim assured Pike, his voice taking on a very serious, yet somber tone. He cast his eyes down to his feet. “I never really opened up to her. She just found out really who I was. What my actual name was. I always went by J.T. even with the guys. The only people who know who I am are Jason and Emily. I wanted to make them think that I was some normal kid, not the son of George S. Kirk, Captain of the _U.S.S. Kelvin_ , who sacrificed himself. Not even my Aunt and Uncle let on about who I was.”

            “Wait a minute... is that how you ended up in the square where the executions took place?”Pike asked.

            Jim nodded. “Yeah, I think so. My Aunt and Uncle enrolled me in school under their name, not Kirk. They thought that I could do without all the looks and stares that I would get if I said I was Jim Kirk, so they called me J.T. Armstrong.”Jim blew out a deep breath and continued. “So, when their name came up on the list, I was just included on it, like another one of their offspring. We were one of the families that Kodos didn’t believe had the right to exist on the planet.”Jim’s voice took on a harder edge, and then he calmed.

            “Having their name did make life a little easier. I didn’t have the added pressure of the Kirk mantle. But when I went to the cave, something just took over. It was just like I had to be the leader of the group. It was so weird. I felt compelled to do it. I had to succeed, or at least die trying,”Jim said.

            Pike just shook his head. “You’re so much like your Dad. He had to succeed at everything. He was a natural leader. You, Son, are the same way.”He put his hand on Jim’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. Your Mother and I lost contact over the years. I knew about her marriage to Frank, but a few weeks ago, she called me out of the blue and told me that you were missing. She said that she had divorced Frank, and gave me the reasons why. I never knew about the drinking, the abuse, and everything else. If I had known that Frank had sent you here, I never would’ve allowed it and come and got you.”

            Jim shrugged. “It’s okay, Uncle Chris. I learned a lot by being here. I know what it feels like to be somewhat normal, to not be a Kirk. I don’t want that anymore. My Dad’s is a pretty tough mantle to hold up, but I want to now. I’m proud of what and of who I am.”

            Pike smiled. “That’s a good way to put that, Son. Now, tell you what why don’t you go get cleaned up, and I’ll get you some new clothes. Then I’ll take you down to where your kids are, or you can go back to the medical bay and spend some more time with Kate. I don’t think they’ll be releasing her today. They’ll probably keep her overnight for observation. Then you can decide where you want to bunk. If I have your word, you can stay with Kate and Leia.”He raised a scolding finger. “But I’m warning you, if anything happens. You _will_ answer to me, you got that?”

            “Yes, Sir.”Jim nodded his head vigorously.

            Pike motioned to a closed door to the right of where they were sitting. “The shower’s right through there, and yes, it’s real water.”

            Jim jumped up and pumped his fist. “Yes!”He ran into the bathroom, the door sliding shut behind him.

            Pike looked at the closed door. He shook his head in bewilderment. He looked up at the ceiling and whispered, “God, George, if you could see your kid now. You would be so proud of him.”As the sound of running water filtered out from behind the closed bathroom door, he walked over to his private replicator and keyed in the codes for the machine to make some clean clothes for his godson. He quickly slipped into the bathroom and laid the clothes on the counter next to the sink. He turned and then walked out of the bathroom and over to the window, looking out at the stars and at the planet below him. He stayed there for a long moment before taking a deep breath as he headed towards his desk.He sat down and commed a number that he hadn’t dialed in a long time. As he waited for the transmission to connect, he hoped that Jim wouldn’t be too mad at him.

            Suddenly, a woman’s face appeared on the screen. She had a combined expression of relief and fear on her face. She leaned in close to the camera in anticipation.

            “Chris? What happened? Did you find him?”the woman asked.

            Pike nodded his head. “Win, I found him.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you enjoy this new improved version of Chapter Two. The more I go back, and see what I had written even a few months ago, the easier it is to make this better. To my own personal Bones, thanks for helping me get over the stumbling blocks and patching me up when I fell. To Bebedora, thank you for turning this into something amazing and beautiful. I love you guys. To everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, and read this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none but the plot and the characters of Kate and Leia. All other characters belong to Paramount and CBS. I also do not own “Safe and Sound” by Taylor Swift, so now the lawyers can’t sue me.
> 
> AN: Betaed by Bebedora. Thank you for challenging me to do better, all your love and your support. Hugs.

  
Chapter Three

 

            “Win, I found him.” The soft words echoed throughout the empty room. Chris waited for the all-important declaration to affect the woman whose image flickered in front of him on his holoscreen.

            Tears formed in Winona Kirk’s green eyes. “You... did?” She appeared to have trouble catching her breath. Her response came in the form of a soft gasp. “Where?”

            “He was on Tarsus IV. He was almost killed because of an execution order passed by Kodos. He managed to escape with a group of kids into the forest, where they hid for God knows how long. Some of them were starving and barely alive when we found them.” Pike’s brow creased as an angry frown overtook his face. “What the hell was he doing there? And why didn’t you tell me that you sent him away? Damnit, Win, I promised George that I would take care of you. How in the hell did this happen?” Chris asked, taking a deep breath, trying but failing to curb his anger. He clenched his fists, trying to keep them out of the view of the camera.

            “I honestly don’t know. Frank told me that he was out of control when I left. So I told him that I thought it might be best if Jim should take a small vacation to where my brother and sister-in-law lived. I never imagined that he would just leave him there. Chris...” She took another deep breath, seemingly preparing herself for the worst. “Chris... how is he? Is he... dead?”

            Pike shook his head. “No, Win, he’s not. Surprisingly enough, he’s in reasonably good shape. He was dehydrated and malnourished. The doctor said that all he has to do is eat more. He’s been given a clean bill of health. He’s in the shower right now, getting cleaned up.”

            Winona gave a cry of relief. “Can I talk to him?”

            Pike shrugged. “Win, he doesn’t even know that you were looking for him. He’s been traumatized so much by everything that’s happened. From what he and a friend of his told me, Jim narrowly escaped getting out of the town square the first night.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Then he actually went back and saved someone else, and they both took refuge in a cave in the mountains with the group of kids. They were almost captured several times trying to forage for food. He thinks that everyone who cared for him is gone.”

Winona sobbed, the tears running down her cheeks and onto her desk where she was sitting. “Oh, my God! My poor baby. My poor Jimmy,”she whispered.

Chris took a deep breath. He hated to see his friend like this, but he knew that he had to make a point with her. He stiffened in his seat, his eyes boring into her from across the quadrant. “I’m going to let him know later that you want to talk to him, but I’m not really sure he’ll want to talk to you.”He sighed. “Win, he’s changed. Before he left Earth, Frank really did a number on him. I’ve seen his medical records. The man you left him with was abusing him. Then with everything that he’s been through on Tarsus IV, he’s not same kid you remember. He’s had an awful lot happen to him.”

            She leaned closer to the screen. “Chris, how bad was it, really?”

            Chris swallowed. “It was bad—really bad. The town square was littered with bodies. Jim had sixteen kids with him, ranging in age from four to sixteen, including your niece and nephew. They were holed up in a cave for about three months. They had supplies saved up, and from what I gathered, they became really good hunters and foragers, but all of them were really hungry. He’s not a little kid anymore, Win. He’s a man.”

            He looked over to the closed door where Jim had entered earlier. The shower had stopped running and he could hear movement inside. “Look, Win, I have to go. I’ll try to have him call you once I talk to him, but I can’t make any guarantees.”

            Winona nodded onscreen, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “Okay, and Chris?”

            “Yeah...?”

            “Thank you. Thank you for finding my son,”Winona murmured.

            “You’re welcome, Win. When you see him, give the kid a break. He’s been through hell.”The connection ended and Chris sat back in his chair, lost in thought. _I really hope that Win and her son can reconcile. What that boy needs is just a little love and someone to care about him._

The chimes sounded to his quarters’entrance and Pike looked up, focusing his attention on the entry. “Who is it?”

            “It’s Randolph,” the captain’s voice called out.

Pike took a deep breath. He stood up from his chair, straightening his uniform as he moved. He thumbed the panel next to it, causing the doors to swish open. “Captain Randolph, please come in, sir,” Pike told him formally.

“Thank you,” Randolph replied and strode in to the room. The doors closed behind him. The two men walked over to the sofa and sat down. Randolph took a deep breath before looking at his first officer. “How are you?” he asked.

Chris was quick to look up, straightening his posture. “I’m fine, Sir.”

Randolph shook his head. “Chris, don’t bullshit a bullshitter. You’re not fine. I can see it on your face.” He rested a hand on the other man’s arm. “Friend to friend. Forget that I’m your commanding officer for a moment. How are you, _really?_ ”

Pike relaxed, glancing up at the ceiling. He had tried during his brief conversation with Winona to come to terms with what he had seen, but he finally realized that it was just too much for him to take in. Maybe talking about it would actually do him some good. “Dan, in all my years with Starfleet and all my missions, I’ve never seen anything like it. I will never forget the sight of that town square. We took video footage of everything, so when we bring charges against Kodos, I think it will be easy to convict him.”He shuddered, remembering all the death that he had seen. “I just hope for the sake of the kids, that none of them will have to testify against him.”

Randolph glanced around the room, seemingly looking for someone. “Speaking of the kids, I was told that a young man with some lineage was brought on board, and you knew him. What’s that about?”

Chris smiled. That was probably the only bright part of the entire day. He glanced towards the bathroom door. He wondered if Jim was all right in there. He cleared his throat. “We found George Kirk’s youngest son, Jim, down on the planet. I’ve already commed Commander Kirk to let her know that we had found him.”

Randolph’s eyes narrowed. “Winona Kirk? How is she of any relation to you?”

“She’s not. Her late husband was my best friend, and I promised him that if anything ever happened to him, I would look after Win and his kids. Jim is my godson.”He stopped speaking, leaned forward, looking at the floor. “Jim hasn’t had the best childhood. Win was off planet a lot, and left him with this guy that she had married. I had heard some rumors, which Winona alluded to, and along with some medical records that I found, well—it all confirmed that I had feared. The guy drank heavily and beat on Jim pretty bad. Frank had told Win that he was out of control and couldn’t handle him. That’s why the poor kid was on Tarsus. He sent Jim there to get rid of him. A couple weeks ago, Win commed me and said that Jim was missing. She asked me if I could keep a look out for him.”

“Oh, Jesus.”Randolph shook his head. “Don’t blame yourself, Chris. You kept your promise to look out for him, and you did—in spectacular fashion. He’s safe now.”

“I know, Sir. But I still feel awful for him.”

“You wouldn’t be much of a man if you didn’t. You’re one of the most compassionate men I have had the pleasure of knowing. And Jim is lucky to have you as family.” The Captain smiled warmly. “Now, how is the young woman that they had to evacuate on a stretcher?”

Chris smiled again. “Surprisingly enough, she’s doing okay. Before we came here, we were in the medical bay to see her. Boyce pulled a miracle out of his hat on that one. They’ll probably release her tomorrow. I think after Jim gets washed up, he’ll probably head back down there. Between Kate and Jim, they’re the ones that kept the others alive.”

“I would like to meet both of them. They sound extraordinary.”

“They are, sir,” Chris replied with pride in his voice. He felt extremely protective of the two teens.

They heard a door hiss open behind them. They both looked up and saw Jim walk out of the bathroom, fully dressed. His hair was still wet, but he looked ten times better than he had. Chris instantly noticed that his blue eyes immediately darted around the room. It was obvious by the way he looked at Randolph that he was wary of the older man.

Chris stood up and walked over to Jim. He put his hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Jim, I want you to meet someone. ”They walked over to where Randolph stood. “Captain Daniel Randolph, meet Jim Kirk, my godson. Jim, Captain Randolph."

Randolph extended his hand out towards Jim. “I’m very pleased to meet you, Jim. Chris has been telling me what happened down there. I’m so very sorry for your loss, but I’m grateful that you and your friends are with us.”

Jim took his hand and shook it. “Thank you, Sir.” He glanced over at Chris. “Would it be all right if I went back and visited Kate. I told her I would be back down there.”

Chris nodded. “Sure, Jim. I don’t see why not. Why don’t we stop at the mess and get you something to eat, and then you can go have supper with Kate and the others that are there.”

“Alright, Uncle Chris,” he replied.

Randolph looked at Jim. “Do you mind if I come with you? I would like to meet this young lady.”

“No, Sir. I don’t mind,”he said quietly. as he walked over to the door and opened it.

As they made their way toward the mess, Chris tried to engage Jim in conversation, but he noticed that Jim’s eyes kept darting around, noticing his surroundings. He stopped, taking the young man aside. “Jim, it’s okay. Everything’s all right.”

Jim sighed. “I know, Uncle Chris. I just feel like everyone is staring at me. It’s going to take me some time to get used to being around people like this again, and hearing my real name. I lived there for a year, and all I heard was ‘J.T.’or ‘Jimmy’from the kids or my family.”

Randolph waited until the two of them started walking again. “Mister Kirk, I’ve taken the liberty of assigning rooms to your kids. Everything’s been taken care of. I was able to talk to a Kevin Riley and a Tom Leighton, as well as Jason and Emily Armstrong. They told me that you and Kate took care of everyone like they were your crew. In fact, Mister Riley let an interesting name slip.”

“What was that, Sir?” he asked.

“He called you _Captain_.”

Jim smiled a genuine smile for the first time. It lit up his entire face. “Yes, Sir. I figured that was the easiest way. It started out as something for the little kids so that they wouldn’t be frightened, and I guess the nickname stuck. We made hiding out in the cave like a game for them.”

“That is very inventive. Well, if this young lady in sick bay is anything like what I’ve heard from the others, you have quite a crew, _Captain_.”

The haunted look finally started to leave Jim’s eyes. “Thank you, Captain Randolph.”

#

They walked into the mess hall, and Jim instantly noticed that some of his kids were there. He took a moment, and glanced around the room. “Wow,”he exclaimed softly, taking in all the food that he saw. His mouth instantly started to water as the delicious aromas swirled around him, and his eyes widened as he saw many of his favorites.

Pike clasped him on the shoulder. “You hungry, son?”

Jim nodded, not trusting his voice.

“Well, then, go get some food.”

Jim walked over to one of the lines and grabbed a tray. He started grabbing different plates of food and putting it on the tray, when someone tapped him on the back. He turned around and saw his friends Kev and Tom. 

“J.T.,”Kev greeted him.

Jim put his tray down on the rails and turned around completely. He embraced his friends, patting them on the back. “Hey guys, how are you doing?”

“We’re good. They let us out of sickbay about five minutes ago. We just decided to come down here and get something to eat,” Kev replied.

“Yeah,”Tom agreed. “Can you believe this spread, man?”

Jim shook his head. “Nope. This is incredible.”He turned back to the food choices and, spotting a plate of french fries, eagerly set them on his tray.

Tom edged closer to Jim. “Have you seen or talked to Kate?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah. I saw her before I got cleaned up and came down here.”

“And...”Tom’s voice trailed off.

“She’s doing great, guys,”Jim replied. “She’s gotten most, if not all of her color back, and she’s starting to get a little snarky again. ‘Our Kate’ is back.”

            Tom let out a relieved breath. “Thank God... I was worried about her.”

Jim nodded, turning back towards his tray. “I was, too.”

Tom laughed as he gently elbowed Jim in the ribs. “I think it’s a little more than that, Capt’n.”

“Jim? Do you want to introduce me to your friends?”He heard his godfather say behind him.

He turned and smiled at the older man. “Sure, sorry about that. Uncle Chris, this is Kevin Riley and Tom Leighton. Kev, Tom, this is Commander Christopher Pike.”

The two boys instantly straightened and grew serious. “It’s good to meet you, Sir.”Then they glanced at Jim. “ _Uncle_?”Tom asked.

Jim looked down at his tray, gathering his courage. _You can do this,_ he thought. _It_ _’_ _s time to let go. This will be good practice for when you tell Kate the rest of the story._ He glanced back up at his two friends, then over at Pike who gave a subtle nod. He took a deep breath, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, Uncle Chris was my father’s best friend and he’s my godfather.”

Kev regarded him suspiciously. “But I thought Beth and Alex were your parents.”

Jim shook his head sadly. “No, they were my Aunt and Uncle. My mother is a commander in Starfleet, and my father died on the _U.S.S. Kelvin_. His name was George Kirk.”

They both looked at him, eyes filled with shock. “Holy shit...!”Tom exclaimed.

Jim ducked his head down, embarrassed. “Yeah,”he said. “But I’m still the same guy I was before. I just have a different name. It’s Jim, Jim Kirk.”

Kev gazed at his friend. “Does Kate know?”

“Yeah, she knows a little. I’m actually picking up my food before going down to sick bay to eat with her, maybe keep her company.” He picked up his tray. “Maybe you guys can come by later and see her. I’m sure she misses you two clowns.” Jim turned and headed for the door.

“Hey Jim!” a voice behind him called out.

He turned back around and his two friends walked up to him. “Thanks for telling us,” Kev said.

Jim nodded, and soon Pike and Randolph caught up to him, all leaving together.

Pike sidled up next to him, a hopeful smile on his face. “Well? How do you think that went?”

Jim grinned at him. “Well, Uncle Chris, I’m no expert, but I think it went pretty good. I’ve hid for so long, and now I’m tired of it. If the others don’t like me, then they can go screw themselves. There’s only one other person that matters, and she already knows a little part of the story.”

“Kate?”Pike guessed.

Jim’s smile widened. “Yeah, and the thing is, I don’t think it’s going to make any difference to her, either.”

#

            After Kate finished with her shower and got a clean hospital gown on, she felt better than she had in a long time.

“Miss Kate,”Mills called in to the bathroom area. “How are you doing?”

She smiled at herself in the mirror. “I’m good.”

Nurse Mills walked in with a robe over her arm. “I have a feeling that you’re going to have some visitors, so I took the liberty and brought this for you.” She handed Kate the garment, and looked the young woman over as she helped her put it on. Mills smiled. “Lor’en has got Leia situated in the pod next you. I’m going to go get you some soup to eat. It’ll be waiting for you by your bed. Call me if you need me.”

“Thank you, ma’am,”Kate replied, smiling at the older woman.

“Call me Shelly, sweetie,”Mills told her as she walked out of the bathroom.

Kate looked back at the mirror as she started to brush her hair. She heard the door to sickbay open, and Mills call out to her. “Kate, you have visitors.”

“Okay, thanks.” In her haste, her feet got tangled in the gown and the robe. With a cry, she fell to the cold floor.

She soon heard running feet and someone yell, “Sir, you can’t go in there. That’s the female shower area.”

Another voice replied with a harshness that she had only heard once before. “The hell I can’t. That’s my friend in there!” She heard the door open, watching as a pair of black boots walked up to her. “Kate?”

She gazed up into Jim’s concerned sapphire eyes. “Jim?”

He kneeled down beside her. “What are you doing on the floor?”

“I tripped,”she replied in a small voice. “I guess I’m a little weaker than what I thought.”

Mills walked back into the room. “Kate, honey, are you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, I think I am.” She turned her attention towards Jim. “Can you help me up?”

“Yeah, sure.” He stood up, holding out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet.

Kate flinched when she tried to put her weight on her right ankle. “Ouch! Shit... I think I sprained it.”

Jim shook his head at her, and then noticed her open robe. “You might want to tie that, Kit-Kat,” he said softly. After leaning a little bit on him, she tied the belt, and he swept her up in his arms bridal style.

She gasped, murmuring, “Jim, put me down.”

He grinned at her as he carried her out of the bathroom. “Nope. Not going to.”

She sighed, wrapping one arm around his neck. “Thank you for saving me again.”

“You’re welcome, Kat.”

Outside Kate’s pod, Mills and Boyce met them. Pike and Randolph walked over, but stayed just beyond the curtain as they watched Jim lay Kate gently down on her bed. Jim covered her up, but left her injured ankle exposed.

“What happened, Miss Kate?”Dr. Boyce asked.

She glanced over at Jim, and he nodded. “Don’t be embarrassed to tell them. It’s okay.”

She nodded back, clearing her throat. “My feet got caught in the robe and I tripped. God, I feel so stupid.” She could feel her face start to flush.

Boyce laughed, patting her hand. “Let me guess, you were excited that this young man had come to visit you, right?”

She giggled. “Yes, Sir. I was.”

“Well, let’s see what we got here.” He studied her ankle as he accepted the tricorder Mills had offered him. He ran the scanner over the joint. “Just as I suspected, a sprain. Nothing’s broken. Next time, watch your feet, young lady.”He chuckled as he set the tricorder down next to the bed.

“Yes, Sir.”Kate mustered a sheepish smile. “I feel so dumb.”

“Nonsense,” Boyce replied. “Mills, get a stretch bandage and wrap the ankle, please?”

Kate watched as the doctor opened the bedside cabinet and retrieved a soft pillow. Nurse Mills began to gently wrap the offending appendage.

“I want you to stay off of it as much as you can tonight, and keep it elevated.” Boyce helped her adjust her position on the bed. “If you listen to my _sage advice,_ by tomorrow you’ll be right as rain.”His eyes twinkled as he handed the pillow to Jim. “I’m going to leave it to you, Mister Kirk, to make sure she does what she’s supposed to.”

Jim grinned and saluted. “Yes, Sir.”

Boyce pointed over to a tray before he left the room. “Nurse Mills has brought you  some soup, crackers and tea. I don’t want to give you anything too rich. If you keep that down, we’ll see about getting you something else to eat.” He saw Jim’s tray of food. “And I’m going to trust you, Jim, to make sure that she doesn’t pilfer any of those french fries. Her stomach might not be up to it.”

The two teens both agreed to his terms, glancing mischievously at each other as they did so. Jim added, “I swear she won’t get a single one, Sir. She’ll have to knock me down in order to get to them. And that’s not going to happen…”He smirked in her direction.

“See to it that you do, Mister Kirk.” He eyed them with a hint of suspicion. “Have a good night, you two. Buzz either myself, or one of the nurses if you need anything.”With that, he walked out, leaving Mills to finish up with Kate’s ankle.

Shelly looked down at the young woman. “Kate, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think to check the length of the robe.”

Kate smiled kindly at her. “It’s okay, Shelly. When I heard that I had visitors, I got excited. My feet just got caught. It’s nothing new to me.”

She finished wrapping Kate’s ankle and Jim slid the pillow under it. “There,” she said. “How does that feel?”

“Good,”Kate told her.

The nurse pushed the hover cart over, situating it so Kate could reach her food. She turned and out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Jim rearranged the covers over her. A small, warm smile crossed her lips and she watched the two, unbeknownst to them.“Buzz me if you need me.”

“I will. Thanks.”

Kate looked at her food, then at Jim’s tray with a half smirk. “Why do I have to have soup?”she complained. “That burger and fries looks so good.”

Jim laughed and with a twinkle in his eye, he whispered. “If you’re a good girl and eat your soup, we can share my fries.”

Kate feigned shock. “You heard what the doctor, Jim! He said I can’t have any of yours!” She smiled devilishly.

“What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him, right?” Jim motioned to her bowl. “But soup first, or you get nothin’.”

“You scoundrel.”

“Eat. Now.” He pointed at the steaming bowl.

She pouted and reluctantly raised the spoon to her lips. She found out after her first swallow that the soup was actually quite delicious.

A rustling at the door caught their collective attention. “May we come in now?” Pike asked from outside.

Jim swallowed his bite, and said, “Sure, Uncle Chris. Come on in.”

Kate put her spoon down and straightened her clothes as the two came closer. She noticed another man standing with Pike. The man exuded authority, and she knew that he was someone important.

Randolph spoke gently to her. “It’s okay. Please keep eating. I don’t want to bother you too much. I’ve heard some extraordinary things about you from Commander Pike, and I just had to come and meet you.”

“Thank you, I guess,”she murmured.

Pike spoke up, “Kate, this is Captain Daniel Randolph. Dan, this is Kate...”

Kate wiped her hands on her napkin before holding her hand out to him. “McLean, sir. It’s good to meet you,” she said softly.

Randolph took the hand that she extended. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss McLean. I have to say; you and Mister Kirk did one hell of a job down there. Chris filled me in a little bit about what was going on, and I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, please let one of us know.” He let go of her hand, motioning for her to eat.

She gratefully nodded her head, picking up her spoon. “Thank you.”

He smiled, shaking his head. “Mister Kirk, you make sure Miss McLean stays out of trouble, alright?”

Jim grinned. “Yes, Sir. I’ll do that.

With a nod of his head, Randolph flagged down one of the other nurses and they walked around sickbay visiting with the other kids that were still there.

Pike studied his godson. “Jim, are you going to stay here for a bit?”

He nodded. “For as long as they let me. I don’t really want to leave her and Leia alone.”

“Okay,”Pike said. “I’ll talk to Boyce, he’ll make sure the nurses know you can stay until they’re released. I think it would do you both some good if you guys talk.”

“That was the plan, Uncle Chris.”

“Alright,”Pike stated and watched as Kate snuck a fry off of Jim’s plate. “And besides, you might want to watch your fries around her,”he muttered conspiratorially.

Jim quickly glanced over at Kate as she chewed innocently. “You got a fry, didn’t you?”

She smirked. “Yep, and it was _good_.”

Jim wagged a finger at her and pointed to the soup bowl once again. “Don’t make me reconsider our deal, McLean.”

Kate brought the soup spoon to her lips, slurping loudly. She narrowed her eyes at Jim.

Pike chuckled, shaking his head. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jim, Kate.” He strode out of the room to find Boyce.

When it was just the two of them, Kate gazed at Jim, and smiled. She noticed that the sparkle that he had when they bumped into each other that day at school was back in his eyes. There was a lightness about him that fascinated her. She realized then, that Jim Kirk was quite possibly a man that she could easily fall for.

They finished the rest of their food in silence, Jim allowing her several more of the forbidden fries. After their meal was concluded, Jim moved the hover cart out of the way. He went to sit back down in the chair when Kate patted the space beside her on the bed. “Please, Jim, sit with me. There’s so many things going through my mind, and I just need to feel someone close to me.”

“Alright.” He toed off his boots. He sat down next to her on the bed, stretching his long legs out on top of the sheet. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the conversation ahead. “Kate, we need to talk.”

She noticed how serious he was, and wondered what was going on with him. She wanted to reassure him that whatever he had to say, she would still be there for him. “Alright, so, let’s talk,” she said gently.

Jim nodded and leaned against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. “Where to start?” he muttered. He took another deep breath and blew it out. “I guess I’ll start at the beginning. My childhood hasn’t been the greatest. I was always considered the good kid. I got good grades, was smart, polite, did everything that I was told.”

Kate looked at him, studying his profile. “How smart _are_ you?”

Jim turned his head, a small smile on his face. “Umm... I guess you could consider me a genius. By the time I was seven, I had finished a lot of my high school classes. I had hacked into a university network and set up some distance learning courses for college to get an engineering degree.”He looked away from her, a hint of embarrassment crossing his features. Then suddenly, he became solemn and he sighed deeply. “I wanted to forget that my mother was never home and that the dickwad of an alcoholic stepfather that I had didn’t want or love me. He considered me a freak, because I was so smart. A lot of times I would argue with Frank when he was wrong about something. That was when the abuse began. Sometimes, it was his belt. Other times, it was a baseball bat. Mostly, though, it was his fists.”

Kate snuggled closer to him on the tiny biobed. Her heart was breaking, but she knew that if they were to form a trusting, solid relationship, she’d need to hear everything—no matter how painful it was for either of them. She encouraged Jim to continue with a squeeze of her hand on his fingers and a small reassuring smile.

“When I was thirteen, my older brother Sam ran away. He told me that he couldn’t live like that anymore. He wanted to be faithful to my father’s memory. He decided that he couldn’t live like a Kirk under Frank’s roof. I tried everything I could think of to make him stay, but in the end it didn’t matter."  Jim exhaled deeply before continuing. “I found out later that the loser had been beating him the whole time, too. That’s why he left. And I had to face the abuse alone.”

Kate had to fight to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks. She had never wanted to find someone so badly in her life and punish them. She wanted to find this “Frank”and scream at him like she was trying to wake the dead, not to mention possibly going after him with a baseball bat and beat him him like he had done to Jim. The bile rose in her throat as she tried to squelch the images of Jim being beaten as an adolescent. Jim paused for a moment before he started again.

“Every time that I didn’t play by Frank’s sick rules, I got the shit beaten out of me. I got so fed up with playing his game; I drove my dad’s antique Corvette into a quarry. My stepfather had wanted to sell it and I couldn’t see him get rid of the one thing that I had left from my father.”

Again, Kate wanted to comfort him as he spilled his secrets to her, but everything she thought of doing didn’t seem like enough when push came to shove. A hand on the shoulder would have to suffice, even though it felt empty and not nearly enough to offer the support Jim clearly needed.

“The abuse was the worst that night. The cops took me back to my house; my stepfather beat me within an inch of my life. He had beaten me unconscious. After I came to, and found out that he had left, I stumbled to a neighbor’s house, and they called an ambulance. I stayed in the hospital for a couple days, trying to tell them that my stepfather had done this to me.” His brow furrowed, a deep scowl crossing his face. “Well, they didn’t listen, and I was released back to him. After that, I tried to find every way I could to end it. I wanted to end the pain. But something always brought me back. My mother never knew that it was going on. I don’t think, even to this day, that she knows what really went on in that house. He would hide it when she was home, which wasn’t very often. He would tell her that I was clumsy, or make excuses for it. For the next two years, I did things just to stay away from him. I realized that I didn’t want to die, so I did things to make me feel more alive. I experimented with drugs, alcohol... a little bit of sex. But mainly drugs and alcohol.”

“Oh, Jim,”she murmured. Kate couldn’t take it any more. She wanted to be brave—to let Jim have his moment to bare his soul—but it was too much. She wanted to be able to take all the pain away, to let Jim know he didn’t have to deal with anything like that ever again. “You don’t have to keep going. I think I’ve heard enough. I know this must be torture for you.”

“No. I need to do this. I need you to hear everything. So you’ll…”He sighed and shook his head. “…so you’ll understand why I am the way I am.”

Kate laid her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her chin into his shirt. The fabric muffled her voice. “Okay…”

“I wanted someone to love me, or just fucking care about me. I wanted to feel _wanted_.” His head suddenly drooped. “After a particularly bad day, I went to see one of my friends. She was a little older than me, and the first girl that I had slept with. We had this friend with benefits thing going, plus she could get me anything I wanted, drug-wise. I overstayed my welcome that night and her father caught us having sex. The cops were called on me, again.” He licked his dry lips. “I could tell that Frank had been just looking for a reason to get rid of my ass. My mom suggested to him that I take a vacation to my Aunt and Uncle’s.”

“Let me guess, the ‘vacation’was Tarsus?”

“Yeah, and what was supposed to be a week turned out to be an actual move. He sent me there, so he wouldn’t have to deal with me.” Jim’s had shot to his cheeks, wiping tears away as quickly as they had formed. “I didn’t want to be Jim Kirk. I just wanted to forget that name ever existed for me.”

She nodded her head, showing him that she understood. “So, J.T. Armstrong.”

“Yeah.”He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he watched tears roll down her cheeks. He took a breath. “When I came to Tarsus, I didn’t want to be the smartest kid in the class. I didn’t want to be looked at as a freak. I wanted to forget that I had already finished high school, and had started on my college degree. However, my aunt and uncle thought it best that if something ever happened to them, I could make my own decisions, so they put through the documentation that I be emancipated when I turned sixteen, and that all the work I had done in my courses, should count. I just wanted to be normal. And I was. But when the town square happened, I knew I couldn’t just stand by. I had to do something...” Jim’s voice trailed off.

She blinked and smiled softly at him. “I never did thank you for saving my life that night or any of the other times that you had to pull my ass out of the fire.”She snuggled closer to him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. “Thank you for saving me, and thank you for letting me in now.”

He shrugged. “I wanted you to know _me._ I feel very...affectionate towards you. I really like you, Kate.”

She smiled wider at him. “I’ll admit when you were telling me all this stuff, I didn’t know if I could hear it all. I couldn’t believe someone would treat you—or anyone—like that. But I’m glad I stuck it out, and I know how hard it must have been to share those awful memories with me. I feel honored.” She laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry that you had to go through that. But, those experiences made you who you are right now. You’re not a freak. You’re special. You’re wanted by all of us. You got us through something that I think only you could’ve gotten us through. And besides, Jim, I like you, too. A lot. I’ve wanted to get to know you for so long, but things just never worked out.” She paused, stumbling upon a thought. “Wait, is that why you started calling me ‘Kit-Kat’after the soldier attacked me? You gave me a nickname because you cared for me…”

He nodded. “You were already my friend. But, in that instant, I knew that you were going to be someone that had my back if I needed you. I wanted to let you in so damn bad. I thought you were so brave facing down that guy. You were so feisty, so mouthy, so strong, that in my mind, you already belonged. You helped distract them with how you acted, so I could get away and take down the other guards. I know you were scared, but I was so proud of you that you fought like that. I didn’t have a choice. But honestly, I didn’t think you heard me.”

Kate kissed his cheek. “Believe me I heard you. Every time. And I love it.” She leaned back and studied his face. “I know your name is Jim, but you don’t look like a ‘Jim’ to me. You look more like a ‘Jamie’. That’s my name for you when it’s just us. You’re _Jamie_.”

Jim laughed, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “Okay, Kit-Kat... I think I can live with it, as long as no one else calls me by that name.”

“It’ll be just between us. I promise,” she told him, gazing into his baby blue eyes. She could see them soften, but was confused by what she saw reflected in them. She didn’t know what was going through his mind, but knew that he was intent on something. She thought that maybe he was feeling the same emotions that she was.

He let go of her hand. Reaching up, he caressed her cheek. “Kat,” he whispered. “I’ve wanted to do something for a long time. Will you let me?”

“What?”Her gaze flashed down to his lips. She ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip. He leaned down, softly brushing his lips against hers.

First, it felt like a feather light touch at the corner of her mouth. Then, she felt him apply just a little bit more pressure. As their lips met again, her stomach slowly began to feel like she had a million butterflies flying around, growing more intense with each pass of his mouth.

He leaned back, his bright blue eyes meeting her deeper lapis ones. “That was...”

“Nice,”she finished for him.

He chuckled. “Yeah, it was really nice.” He watched her as she grinned and then yawned.  “Why don’t you try to sleep? You need your rest.”

She snuggled back into his arms and deeper under the covers.  “Will you stay with me, Jamie?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll stay. Just sleep Kit-Kat.” He started running his fingers through her hair, and watched as she slowly closed her eyes. She sighed contentedly, murmuring, “My Jamie.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, here is the new and improved Chapter Three. I wanted to make this more dramatic, and I realized that she wouldn’t get better instantly, so I decided to expand some events. I really wanted to tell more of Jim’s story. I hope I did it justice. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thank you to my awesome beta, B, for turning my ramblings into something incredible. Thank you to everyone who had supported this story. Catch you on the flip side.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kate and Leia. Paramount and CBS owns everything else.
> 
> This is being bettered by Bebedora and Ellie Mae Winchester-Kirk. Thank you for everything.

  
Chapter Four

 

         The next morning, Kate found herself wrapped in Jim’s arms. Sometime during the night she had moved so that her head rested on his chest. She was amazed at how comfortable and safe she felt with him. Hearing soft voices coming from outside the privacy curtain, she glanced through the opening and saw Shelly and Lor’en standing just outside whispering to each other.

         “When I came in this morning this is how I found them—all cuddled up together. Who could believe out of all that pain, this could happen,” Lor’en whispered.

         Shelly smiled. “I knew it. He didn’t let go of Kate’s hand the whole trip in the shuttle. Then when he showed up to eat with her, he almost took Barrett’s head off when she told him he couldn’t go into the shower area after he had heard her cry out. He’s hardly let her out of his sight. I’ve never seen anyone that protective of someone else before, especially kids this age.”

         The Betazoid smiled softly. “These two are special. They’ve had a lot of hardship to deal with, and they connect on a deeper level. I really think that they're meant to be together.”

         “What are you two gawking at?” Dr. Boyce muttered, startling the two women. They immediately stopped chatting and turned towards the sound of his voice, red-faced. “Aren’t we supposed to be running a sickbay here and not spying on patients?”

         “Yes, Sir,” Mills said, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She nudged her counterpart in the ribs.

         “Sorry, Sir,” Lor’en echoed behind her.

         They walked away from the curtain as Dr. Boyce walked towards Kate’s pod. His expression softened when he saw the two teens together, Jim’s shirt clutched tightly in Kate’s hand.

         He sighed and turned off the monitors, not needing to check them anyway. They told him all he needed to know. Kate was in much better health today and would be released. Boyce checked her ankle carefully, noting in her chart that the swelling had gone down during the night.

         Kate lifted her head up and looked down at Boyce. “Mm... Good morning, Dr. Boyce,” she said softly.

         He smiled. “Good morning, Miss Kate. How are you feeling today?”

         She stretched as much as she could given that Jim’s arms were still around her. “I’m good. Hungry, but good.”

         Boyce chuckled. “I bet. I believe they’re serving the usual breakfast fare in the mess. Do you like pancakes and bacon?” Kate nodded. “Good. Do you think your stomach feels up to something like that?”

         “I think so, I feel so much better today. I haven’t had pancakes in…well, forever.” She looked to her bedmate. “Would it be possible to get a second tray of food for Jim? I know he’s already been released, but I think this is the first time he’s really slept in a long time. He would always take the midnight watch when we were planetside. When he did sleep, it wasn’t for long and he would sleep light. I guess he wanted to be ready if anything happened and he had to save any of us.”

         Boyce smiled. “I did notice he was a little more sleep deprived than the others. Now since you told me that, it makes more sense. I’ll have them send something up for him, Miss Kate. Just let me know when he wakes up, and I’ll comm the mess and put the order in.” He turned and walked out of her pod.

         “Thank you, Doctor Boyce,” she called out to him. She laid her head back down and relaxed in Jim’s arms. She started to feel herself drift when she felt his arms tighten around her. She glanced up at his face and saw his eyes slowly open.

         “Holy shit, it wasn’t a dream,” he whispered, astonished.

         “What wasn’t a dream?” she asked.

         “This...” he answered her. “Us being rescued. Me being here with you. You being alive and in my arms. It’s real.”

         Kate giggled. “Yeah, it’s real—and so is this.” She gave him a tentative peck on the lips. “I think we need to talk a little more, but first we need breakfast. I don’t want to have this conversation on an empty stomach. What do you want?”

         Jim sighed. “Did I hear the mention of bacon when Doctor Boyce was in here just a minute ago?”

         Kate nodded.

         “Then that’s what I want. Pancakes and bacon sound great with some orange juice and coffee.” At the mention of food, Jim’s stomach growled loudly.

         Kate let out a laugh and pushed the call button to summon the nurse. “Damn Jamie, is that your stomach or a bear? God, I better get you some food, fast!”

         A moment later, Lor’en walked into the pod. “I thought I heard voices in here. Dr. Boyce already told us that he lifted your food restriction and to get a tray for Mr. Kirk. So what sounds good?”

         Kate smiled. “We’d both love pancakes and bacon, please. And some orange juice and coffee, too?”

         Lor’en nodded. “Alright. I’ll put this right in for you. Commander Pike also wanted to know when you two were awake. Should I tell him that you’re up?”

         “Yes, please,” Jim told her. He waited until she was gone, and then asked Kate. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

         Kate took a deep breath, and cleared her throat. “I want to talk about what might be happening between us.” She motioned to the two of them. “I want to trust you, I really do. I want to tell you everything about me. It just seems that every time I let someone in, I get hurt, and I’m not sure I can take that chance.”

         Jim nodded his head. “Alright.” He said, blowing out a long breath. He stood up and paced around the room for a moment, before stopping in front of Kate. He turned, hurt in his eyes. “Here’s the thing, though. I let you in. I let you see _me_ , not J.T. and sure as hell not the scared, hurt guy that I was when my bastard of a stepfather sent me to rot on Tarsus. I let you see the real me. And now you won’t allow me the same _courtesy.”_ He huffed. “You girls are all the same. The minute you find out who I am, I’m not wanted. I’m too much trouble to trust.”

         Kate gazed at the broken young man before her. She swore she could see tears beginning to well up in his eyes, even though it was obvious he was fighting them. “Jim, I...”

         He interrupted her by shouting, “Don’t you understand? I lost everything on that damn planet! I lost the only people that ever cared about me. For one of the only times in my life, someone loved me, cared about whether I lived or died. I wasn’t used as an example or pitied. I was loved!” Jim collapsed on the foot of the bed.

         Kate shuffled over to him. Her eyes blazed with fury. “You think you’re the only one that lost something? At least you _had_ someone who loved you. You have cousins who adore you. Emily thinks you walk on water. And Jase admires the hell out of you.” She clenched her fists tightly at her sides. “Me, I have nothing. At least you had a mother. I never knew my parents.”

         Jim’s mouth moved as if he was about to speak, but Kate cut him off with a stern glance as she continued. “You think you’ve had a hard life? Think about being sent to group home after group home, the boys leering at you like you’re their next plaything trying every way they could to get into your pants. Leaving the only friend that you’ve ever made behind because of a bogus charge. I lost my best friend down there on that fucking planet,so don’t you dare tell me that I don’t understand!” Tears poured from her swollen eyes when she could no longer contain them. Her arms wrapped around her shaking body, as if by doing so, she could hold in her misery. Her shoulders shuddered as silent sobs wracked her slight form, until finally, the air screamed as she finally sucked it into her starving lungs.

         Jim’s expression softened. “Jesus, Kate. I’m so sorry... I didn’t realize,” he murmured. He stood up and eased Kate back against her pillow. “Shh...” he whispered. “Calm down, Kit-Kat…please.”

         Her breathing slowly returned to normal as he sank next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her trembling body. He guided her head to his shoulder and slowly rocked her back and forth. He murmured, “I’m so sorry” into her hair so that it became a mantra that drew her in. She hiccuped slightly as she got control of her emotions. Finally, she lifted her head and gazed up at him. “I guess I should start at the beginning.”

         He nodded. “I would really like to hear it, if you’re willing.” He leaned back against the head of the bed and cradled Kate in his arms.

         As she drew a deep breath, she began hesitantly. “My parents died when I was three. I don’t remember them, other than vague images. I do know that my dad played guitar and my mom sang. The lullaby that I sang to Leia, that first night? It’s the song that my mom used to sing to me.”

         Jim’s arms tightened around her comfortingly, giving her the strength to continue.

         “After their deaths, I became a ward of the state of Oklahoma. I was passed around from one group home to another.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her voice became stronger, but void of any emotion. “Growing up, I didn’t fit in. I always had my nose in a book, trying to learn absolutely everything I could. The other kids at the group home would make fun of me because I was interested in reading and studying. But I didn’t care—I just wanted to be left alone.”

         Jim cleared his throat. “So how did you end up on Tarsus?”

         Kate sighed. She gathered her inner strength and prepared to let Jim see who she really was. “There was a group of girls at the school I went to. Their names really don’t matter, but they were the typical high school girls, pretty, popular and outgoing. Well, they liked to pick on the people that they thought didn’t fit in. I was their most regular target.” Kate cringed at the thought. She couldn’t believe she was letting Jim into this part of her life. “One of them, Stephanie, decided to burglarize one of her friend’s homes, and framed me for the crime. She called the police and told them that I had done it. The item was found in my bag, and that was all the proof they needed. The group home that I was in was filled to capacity, and they said they couldn’t afford to have such bad example for the other kids to see.”

         Kate felt a wetness roll down her cheek, and before she could swipe it away, Jim’s fingertips had brushed across her skin, removing the tear. “I was forced to leave this little girl who was my neighbor. I was convinced that her father was abusing her or something. I didn’t want to leave her, but I didn’t have a choice. I didn’t even have a chance to say good-bye to her before I was put on the first transport to Tarsus. I was part of the rehabilitation camp that was on the planet,” she finished quietly.

         Her eyes moistened with tears again, but this time, she felt like she was cleansing herself of everything that she had gone through. She glanced over at him. His gaze was steady, and she felt him wrap his arms around her more securely. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and settled her mind. She had finally let him see her, and she felt good that she had trusted him enough to let him see who she really was.

         Jim gazed at her completely enthralled. “Kate, I’m amazed by you. I’m awestruck.” He reached up, brushing a lock of hair from her forehead. “You are so brave. You’re the strongest person I know. I feel so many things for you, and it’s hard to put everything into words, but I know that I want to be with you. I want to be more than friends. I want to do it for the right reasons. You’ve never had anyone care about what happened to you. You’ve got me now. You are incredible.”

         Kate swallowed hard. “So what you’re saying is...”

         Jim looked deeply into her eyes.“What I’m saying is that I will never be ashamed to call you my friend. For however long we have on this ship, I want to be with you. I don’t care about how you got to Tarsus, or anything like that. Some people will always say that we’re fuck-ups, but we know the truth.” He smiled, an almost child-like sparkle in his eyes. “So let’s be fuck-ups together. I wasn’t lying when I said I care about you. _I do_.”

         Kate couldn’t speak. She couldn’t believe that Jim would care about her like that. He had a legacy to live up to—and she had nothing. In her mind, a plan started to form; one that would give her everything that she wanted, a future, a career, and hopefully the man that she loved. She took a deep breath and looked into Jim’s penetrating blue eyes. She could see the love and maybe a hint of desire that he had for her in those beautiful orbs. “Jamie, I care about you, too. A lot. I just never got up the guts to talk to you. I was too afraid that you’d laugh in my face. Let’s face it, I’m not that remarkable looking.”

         He squeezed her shoulders tightly. “Oh Kat, don’t do that to yourself. You’re beautiful. You always seemed out of _my_ league.”

         “Thank you, Jamie,” she said as she brushed her lips against his. “I lo—”

         “What’s going on in here?” a voice asked from outside the privacy curtain.

         Jim pulled away and laughed. “Go away, Uncle Chris. I’m kissing my girlfriend.” He pecked Kate’s lips, noticing her shock at the use of the word girlfriend. “Let’s talk more later,” he whispered.

         She nodded. “Okay,” she stuttered.

         They both turned towards the curtain opening.

         Pike and Lor’en stood there with two trays of food in their hands. “I heard that you two were up, and then I ran into Lor’en here trying to balance these, and thought I would come help her out. And what do I stumble upon? You two locking lips.” They walked in and put the trays on the patient cart. Lor’en pushed the cart over to the bed, and the two teens started to eat while Pike made himself comfortable in an adjacent chair. “So, when did this happen?”

         Jim smiled. “Well, Uncle Chris, I took your advice. I told her everything. Then, we started talking this morning, and I let her know that I want to be with her. Now that Tarsus is behind us, we both decided to stop hiding how we felt.

         “Well,” Pike sighed. “I can’t say I’m surprised about this. But I’m happy for you two. Just makes sure and keep it low-key here on the ship, alright?” He looked over at Kate. “How are you feeling?”

         She swallowed her bite of food that she had been chewing. “I’m feeling good. My ankle isn’t sore. I slept really well last night, so I’m hoping that I can get out of here today.”

         Pike chuckled. “I just might be able to help with that.” He stood up and walked over to the curtain opening. “Doctor. Boyce,” he called. “We have a young woman that really wants to get out of here.”

         Boyce walked in with a PADD in his hand. “I hear you want to leave us, Kate.”

         She nodded her head. “It’s not that I don’t like your company, Doctor Boyce, but I’d rather hang out with Jim and my other friends, if you don’t mind.”

         Pike covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide his laughter. Jim had a huge smile on his face.

         Boyce glared at Kate. “Are you sassing me, young lady?” he asked.

         Kate shook her head. “No, Sir.” She glanced down at her food. Then she fixed him with a hard stare of her own. “I’m just being honest.”

         Boyce glanced over at Jim. “Was she always like this?”

         “Yep,” Jim answered. “Used to drive me crazy. Now I realize its just part of her charm.”

         Pike let out a loud guffaw. “Jesus Christ, you two are crazy. Now I know why you get along. You’re both as ornery as the other.”

         Kate laughed, her eyes sparkling with mirth. “No, not me. Jim was the real ornery one. I just went along for the ride.”

         Boyce chuckled. “You know what, I think it would be better if you got out of here. Maybe put that that orneriness to good use.”

         “Please,” Kate giggled.

         Boyce took a deep breath and tried to compose himself. “Tell you what. You two finish your breakfasts, and we’ll see if we can’t get you some clothes to wear out of here.”

         Kate looked down at her hospital gown and robe. “That would be wonderful. I don’t want to wear this out in public. I’m afraid I’d scare someone.”

         Jim put down his fork, laughing. “Will you be quiet and eat?”

         “Sure.” Kate picked up Jim’s fork that he had laid down, stabbed some of his pancakes and put them into her mouth. She saw his shocked expression and grinned mischievously while she chewed.

         “Hey! Those were mine!” He grabbed his fork back from her.

         She swallowed. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were done. You put your fork down.”

         “Hardy-har-har,” Jim muttered sarcastically as he cut another portion of pancakes and took a bite.

         Kate stuck out her bottom lip and looked at Jim with lowered eyes. “I’m sorry, Jim. I didn’t mean to make you mad. I was just having a little fun.”

         Jim tried to steel his expression, but after a few moments started laughing. “Your face...” He took a deep breath and composed himself. As he gazed at her, his blue eyes softened. “Kit-Kat, I wasn’t mad at you. I thought it was funny as hell! You can steal food off my plate, anytime.”

         Kate grinned back at him. “Okay.”

         Boyce and Pike both chuckled. “You two are nuts,” Pike said, as he stood and motioned towards Jim. “I’m going to get some clean clothes for you and bring them up here, so you can get cleaned up. Then I’ll take you to where you’ll be staying.” 

         “Okay Uncle Chris. Thanks.” Jim smiled at his godfather as the older man turned and walked out of the pod.

         Boyce turned to leave as well. “I’m going to see about getting your release ready, Miss Kate. Nurse Mills will be in with some new clothes...” He glanced at Kate’s hospital gown. “...that you can wear out in public.” He left to get the paperwork done for Kate’s release.

         Kate smiled as she heard Boyce start to issue orders.

         They finished their breakfast and relaxed back on the bed until Nurse Mills appeared with clothes that looked like would fit her. She had a basic black uniform dress accompanied by standard issue black boots.

         “I think these should be alright. I’ve already put soap and everything you might need in the shower, Kate.” She handed the clothes over to her.

         “Thank you. I appreciate this so much.” She hopped out of the bed to head out to the showers, stopping briefly to turn towards Jim. “I’ll be right back. If I’m not back by the time Pike returns, just hang out. I’ll try and make it quick.”

         “Alright,” Jim said. “But don’t rush. I don’t want you to hurt your ankle again.”

         “Okay.” Kate responded with a sweet smile.

         Jim made himself comfortable as he watched her shadow disappear behind the curtain. He finished his breakfast leisurely, enjoying every bite of his meal. He had forgotten how wonderful actual food had tasted. As he was scooping up the last bit of eggs, Pike appeared, new clothes in tow.

         “Here you go, Jim. I’m going to go up to the bridge and check in with Captain Randolph.” He took a couple of items out of his pocket and put them on the cart where their dishes were still sitting. “I also got you and Kate a couple of communicators, so if you need anything you can comm me. Just let me know when you’re ready to leave and I’ll come back to escort you.”

         Jim got off the bed and walked over to his godfather. He took the bag off the foot of the bed and placed the strap over his shoulder. “Thank you Uncle Chris, for all you’ve done. You’re one of the only people left that gives a damn about me.”

         “Jim...” Pike stopped him. He took a deep breath, and then continued. “About that. Your mom is very concerned about you. She was the one that told me that you were missing. Despite everything that you think, your mom loves you. She just didn’t know how to show it.” He sighed heavily. “After we found you, I called her. She _wants_ to talk to you, and I think it would do you both some good.”

         Jim glared at the older man. “She never cared about me before, so what makes you think she’d start now?”

         Pike clasped his shoulder. “You weren’t the only one that was sold a raw deal, Jim. Frank did a number on your mother, too. He hit her once, and that was enough for her to realize what kind of person he is. She’s left him, Jim. Frank finally came clean about the abuse, and when he did, she had him arrested and filed for divorce. He’s never going to touch you again. She wants to get to know you. She realizes that you’ve changed, and that you’re not the little kid that she knew before. Just give her a chance.”

         Jim sighed. He wasn’t sure that he was ready or even willing to make the effort, but maybe this could be a new start for them to connect as a family. “Okay, Uncle Chris, I’ll think about it. I won’t promise I’ll say yes, but I won’t say no, either.”

         Pike patted him on the shoulder. “That’s all I’ll ask for, Jim. Now, I’m going to go. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

         Jim nodded. “Alright. See ya.” He strode out the door and down to where the shower areas were.

#

         Kate finished with her shower and quickly dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror, intensely scrutinizing her appearance. She wished that Shelly would have found her some pants instead of the dress. She had never had this much skin exposed before. She sighed as she pulled on the skirt to try and make it just a little longer. Giving up with an exasperated sigh, she began to work on her hair. As she pulled her dark hair up into a neat knot, but a few tendrils came loose and hung down to frame her face. She nodded with satisfaction. “Well, that’s as good as it’s going to get.”

         In the things that Shelly had left in the bathroom for her, Kate found a small make-up bag. After a swipe of mascara and a dash of lip-gloss, Kate smiled. She found that she looked almost human.

         She quickly stepped into the thin stockings and then into the boots that Shelly had given her. She took a step back to take a good look at herself. She nodded to herself in the mirror, turned and walked out. _I hope Jim likes this,_ she thought.

         She sauntered over to her room and saw Jim leaning against one of the walls talking with his uncle and Dr. Boyce. She cleared her throat and everyone turned towards her. “Are we about ready?” she asked.

         Jim’s eyes raked over Kate’s form. “My God, Kate,” he whispered holding out a hand to her. “You look beautiful.”

         She took his hand and allowed him to pull her closer. “Thanks, Jim,” she murmured, blushing at the complement. She tucked her head down, not wanting to look at any of them. Feeling confident about her appearance—or herself—was something she always had a hard time dealing with. Now was no different.

         “Kate, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You look really pretty. I don’t ever want you to hide your eyes from me. Do you understand?” Jim placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him.

         Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt a sense of calm settle over her with a reassuring squeeze of her hand from Jim’s. She opened her eyes and gazed at young man in front of her. “Yeah, I understand. I’m just not used to this.”

         He smiled down at her. “It’s okay. I’ll help you.” He turned her so that her back was to his chest, and wound his arm around her waist.

         She giggled slightly. “Okay, I’m going to hold you to that.” She glanced around at the others, then looked directly at the doctor. “So what’s the news?”

         “I’m releasing you to your quarters. But if you feel sick in any way, you don’t hesitate in either coming here or sending someone to get me. Don’t do anything too strenuous, or you will have me to answer to, young lady.” He gestured to Jim. “I’ve made Mister Kirk here promise me that he’ll look after you.”

         Kate grinned widely. “That’s a fair deal So we can leave now?”

         Boyce chuckled. “Yes. Get on out of here.”

         Pike laughed quietly. “Well, come on you two. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying until we get to Earth.” He strode quickly to the doors of sickbay.

         Jim snatched up the bag that Pike had brought him, and with his hand still around Kate’s waist, they followed the older man towards the door.

         Kate spied Boyce talking with another nurse outside his office door. “Can you wait one minute?” she asked Pike.

         “Of course.”

         “I’ll just be a second.” She stepped away from him and walked over to where Boyce was standing.

         “Can I help you with something, Miss Kate?”

         “Yes,” she whispered and she threw her arms around the doctor. “Thank you for everything. Thank you for saving my life.” She hugged him tightly.

         He reciprocated the embrace. “You’re very welcome, Miss Kate. You take care of yourself, and just remember if you need anything you let me know, alright?”

         “I will, I promise,” she answered and quickly walked back to where Jim and Pike were waiting.

         “Are you ready to see your quarters,” Pike asked.

         They both nodded their heads, and Jim wrapped his arm around Kate’s waist again, and together they walked out of sickbay.

         Pike motioned to Jim and he stepped aside to whisper to him. “Just remember young man, I’m trusting you.”

         Jim nodded. “I remember Uncle Chris.”

         Noticing the exchange, Kate asked, “What was that about?”

         “Oh, Uncle Chris is just reminding me about how to act, since you, Leia, and I are going to be bunking together,” he replied.

         Kate looked at him excitedly. “You are?” She threw her arms around him.

         “Yeah,” he said. “We figured it would be easier, because Leia is so used to having us with her.”

         Pike glanced back at them. “But I made Jim promise that there would be no funny stuff, or he’d be in my quarters faster than you can blink.”

         Kate hid her smile. “Yes, Sir. No funny business.” She grinned at Jim.

         Taking a turbo lift to the residential deck, they stepped off and could immediately hear the chipper rumble of children’s voices and laughter. They walked into the large common room, where they found some of their friends lounging and watching a vid screen. Others were playing games, or sitting on the sofas around the room, reading on PADDs. Leia and one of the younger kids were playing with another crewmember. On the perimeter of the room were doors that led to the sleeping quarters. Jim and Kate glanced around in amazement. “This is where we’re staying?” Kate asked.

         Pike nodded. “We thought it would be easier if you were all together. Each room has two beds and its own latrine with a sonic shower. But, we’ve made sure that your room actually has three beds, even though I have a feeling that the little one will be with you most times, Miss Kate.”

         “You thought right, Commander,” Kate said with a smile. “Half the time we called her ‘Bug,’ because she liked to snuggle. She lost both of her parents down there, and for some reason she took to me.”

         Jim called out greetings to their friends as they walked past. They followed Pike to an access panel and he thumbed it, causing the door to slide open. “These are your quarters, here,” he said.

         As Kate walked into the room her mouth dropped. She reached for Jim’s hand. “Jamie...” she gasped.

         He looked around with her, gazing at every thing appreciatively. “Wow,” he breathed. “This is really awesome.”

         Pike stepped into the room. “There’s clean clothes in the closets, and if you need anything, just let one of the crew know, okay?”

         “Thank you for everything,” Kate gave him a quick hug. “I will be forever grateful to you for helping us.”

         Pike smiled at her. “You’re very welcome, my dear,” he replied. Then he glanced at Jim. “I have to get back to the bridge. Have a good rest of the day, and I’ll see you two for supper.”

         Jim grinned. “Okay, Uncle Chris. We’ll see you then.”

         Pike just waved back over his shoulder as he exited.

         “Well, now what?” Kate tapped her foot anxiously.

         “Let’s go be with our friends. I just want to relax with you,” he said.

         Kate grinned as they left the room hand-in-hand. “That sounds like a plan. Lead on, Capt’n.”

#

         Kate and Jim were lounging on a sofa watching the vid screen. They had been silent for quite a long time, engrossed in the program they had been watching—and busy holding each other close. Kate felt protected in Jim’s arms, and relished the warmth of his body against hers.

         As their show was ending, her mind began to wander and she decided to make good on her promise to herself to let her feelings show. She nuzzled against Jim. “Do you ever think about what’s going to happen when we get back to Earth?” she asked.

         “Yeah, kinda. Before I left Earth, I was living with my stepfather, Frank. And you know how that turned out. But now with my mom wanting to get to know me, I’m not sure how I’m going to handle that. I’m not too keen on going back there,” Jim said. “How about you?”

         Kate shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t really have anything to go back to, so I’m not sure. Actually, I was thinking about emancipation. That way I can go back to school, and get started on my life. The group home was one of the main reasons why I got sent to Tarsus. They didn’t want to deal with the...” she used air quotes, “...’headache’ that I had become.”

         Jim took both of her hands in his, and whispered, “Come home with me. Stay with me in Iowa. When we get to Earth, let’s hop a shuttle.”

         “I’m not sure, Jim. Lemme think on it?” She smiled warmly, happy that he didn’t seem overly disappointed in her response. “Let’s just enjoy what we have right now. We can just have fun with each other, and live for the moments that we have.”

         He nodded. “Okay, but please, think about it.”

         “I will. I promise,” Kate replied.

         He let go of one of her hands, and they sat back and relaxed watching the vid that was on. Kate kept looking over at Jim, admiring his face and how intent he was watching the screen. _God, he’s really good-looking,_ she thought. _I really want him to kiss me. I want my first real kiss from him._

Kate noticed that he kept glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. She tried to look nonchalant, but she figured he knew something was up by the way she couldn’t keep herself from chewing on her bottom lip. Finally, he let out a billowing sigh and muttered gruffly, “Come here, Kat.”

         She glanced over at him. “What’s wrong?”

         He pulled her closer, tucking her into his side. “You were too far away from me.”

         She chuckled. “Okay, wait a minute.” She toed off her boots, tucked her legs underneath herself, and curled back up beside him. “Is that better?”

         “Not quite,” he answered. He wrapped his arm around her waist. “Now that’s better.” He looked down at her as she gazed up at him. “Kate, if you want to take a nap, you’re more than welcome to. I don’t mind.”

         “Alright.” She rested her head against his chest. She snuggled up against him a little more, clasping her fingers loosely in the fabric of his shirt.

         He soothingly stroked his fingers down her back. “Sleep now, Kit-Kat. I’ve got you.” He kissed the top of her hair as Kate relaxed further against him. Her breathing deepened and evened out. “I love you,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here’s the new chapter. I really hope you like it. I was really disappointed that I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter, since you got to see more of Jim’s backstory, but that’s okay. I want to thank all of my new followers and the people who have put this story on their alert list. It makes me so excited when I get e-mails telling me that I have new subscribers to this or any of my other stories. Please review and let me know what you think. My RL is getting a little crazy, but I’ll try the best I can. Thank you guys for your support. I really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this is the plot and Kate and Leia. Everything else is owned by Paramount, CBS, yada yada yada. I don’t own the song “Safe and Sound” by Taylor Swift.
> 
> AN: Thank you to my amazing beta Bebedora. You continually amaze me with how you turn my words into something incredible.

###    
Chapter Five

 

      When Jim surfaced from his nap, he was met with the big brown eyes of a precocious four-year-old little girl. “Hey, Bug,” he smiled as he murmured, not wanting to wake Kate, who was still snuggled beside him.

      “Hi, Jim,” she whispered, looking over at Kate. “Is she okay?”

      “Yeah, little one,” he said, gazing down at the young woman whose head was resting on his chest. “She’s fine, just tired. She’s had a big day so far.” He stretched a little, trying to work the kinks out of his neck. He sat up and situated Kate and the blanket so that she remained covered on his lap.

      “Leia, I told you not to wake them...” Kev scolded as he strode over to them. “I’m sorry, Jim. She wanted to see if it was really you and Kate over here. I told her that you two were tired and to let you sleep.”

      Jim chuckled. “It’s okay, Kev. She didn’t wake me.” He glanced around the room and noticed that it had cleared out substantially. “Where is everyone?”

      “The mess,” Kev answered. “It’s sixteen-forty-five. You two slept through lunch. In fact, you pretty much slept through the entire day.”

      Jim leaned his head on the back of the sofa for a long moment, only to have to look up again when his friend sat down beside him. “Damn, I didn’t think I was that tired. We’re supposed to go to supper with Commander Pike. I guess it’s time to get up.” He yawned as he glanced down at Kate, a smile washing across his face as he noticed her hand still clutching the material of his shirt. He glanced over at his friends. “Kev, go ahead and take Leia down to the mess. Let me wake her up, and we’ll meet you there, alright?”

      Leia stared at Jim. “But I want to stay. Please J-Jim, let me stay with you,” the little girl cried.

      Jim looked at Leia astonishingly. _I wonder who taught her my name._ He held his free arm out to Leia. The young girl crawled up on the sofa beside him. “I’ll tell you what, Bug. When we get to the mess, you can sit at our table. You remember the nice man that brought you in to see Kate in sickbay, right?” At her nod, he continued. “Well, that’s my godfather, and he wants to sit with us. I need you to go down so you can save us a table, okay? Then when we come back from supper, we’ll spend some time with you. Alright?”

      “Okay,” she replied as she smiled a brilliant smile at Jim. She clambered down from the sofa, and took Kev’s hand.

      “We’ll see you in a few,” he said as he guided Leia out of the common room.

      As soon as the door closed behind the pair, he watched as Kate’s eyelids started to flicker. He knew that she was starting to wake. “Kat...” he murmured. “Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty.” He leaned his head down, and softly caressed her lips with his. He broke away from her and observed her face as the last remnants of sleep left her.

      She opened her eyes with a soft smile on her face. “Umm... Hello handsome,” she purred. “How long was I asleep?”

      Jim chuckled. “We slept the day away, Kate. It’s almost seventeen hundred. We’re supposed to meet my godfather for supper, remember?”

      “What?” she shrieked. “Oh God, I can’t see anyone like this. I must look horrible.” She jumped out of Jim’s lap and ran to their quarters.

      Jim followed her into their room. “You don’t look horrible.” He observed that the bathroom door was open and he peered inside, spying Kate sitting down on the floor, looking at her clasped hands. He walked in and squatted down in front of her. “Kat, sweetheart, look at me.”

      She shook her head. “No, you go ahead. I don’t want to embarrass you or Commander Pike with the way I look.”

      He reached out and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Kit-Kat,” he whispered, “Do you know what I see when I look at you?”

      She shook her head again, not meeting his eyes.

      “I see a beautiful, well-rested woman who is brave and strong. And I know that’s what everyone else is going to see. No one will care if your hair is a little out of place, or your dress is a little messed up. What matters is that you’re here with me.” He looked at her with hooded eyes. “And that you’re my girlfriend,” he said softly.

      “Your... girlfriend?”

      He nodded. “Yeah, if you want to be.” He spoke slowly, careful of his words, a hint of nervousness in this tone. “I told you before that I really care for you. I do. Probably more than a friend really should. I want us to be more. Will you? Will you be my girl?”

      She gazed up into his baby blue eyes,biting her bottom lip while smiling shyly. She nodded slowly. “Yeah, Jamie, I’d really like to be your girlfriend. But go slow with me. I don’t know much about this boyfriend-girlfriend business, okay? I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

      He smiled at her. “I’ll go as fast or as slow as you want.” He pulled in her to him, hugging her. “Now come with me, and grab your brush.” He stood up, holding out his hands to her. She took them and he pulled her to her feet. He led her out of the bathroom and over to the one of the beds. “Sit down.”

      Jim threaded his fingers through her hair, gently removing the bobby pins. As the locks began to fall around her shoulders, Kate sighed, almost as if in relief. He immediately noticed her muscles had lost their tension as she drooped her head to allow him access to all the accessories. After he had found the last pin, Jim rubbed her scalp gently. She relaxed more and more as he worked his fingers through her hair.

      “God, Jamie, that feels so good.”

      He continued for a long moment before stepping back.“There. Now do you feel better? Will you come with me and get something to eat?”

      “Yeah, I do. Thank you, Jamie. I’m sorry I freaked out.” She grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair. When she finished, her hair looked like spun silk.

      “It’s okay, Kat. I understand. I really do,” he told her. “You look beautiful.”

      “Thanks.”

      The chimes sounded, and they both looked towards the door. “I bet that’s my uncle,” Jim remarked. “Who is it?”

      “It’s Chris, the disembodied voice replied.

      Jim walked over to the door, thumbing the panel next to it. It opened, revealing his uncle. “Come in, Uncle Chris. We’re just about ready to go.” He spied their boots by the sofa in the common room. “Just let me go get our boots.”

      “Did you guys have a good day?” Pike asked.

      Jim chuckled. “Yeah, if you consider taking a long nap a good day. Kate and I were watching a vid, and we started getting tired. We both ended up falling asleep on the sofa, and didn’t wake up until about fifteen or twenty minutes ago.”

      He picked up the two sets of boots and brought them back into their quarters. Kate walked out of the bathroom after she had refreshed her make-up. Jim handed her her boots. “Here you go, Kate,” he said as he proceeded to put his on.

      “Thanks,” she said softly. She slipped hers on, and smoothed down her dress one more time.

      “You look much better, Kate. It looks like the nap you took did you some good.” Pike offered a warm smile.

      “Yeah, I didn’t think I was that tired, but I guess I was.” She took one last glance in a mirror. She squared her shoulders before turning her attention towards Jim. “I’m ready to go. How about you? Are you ready?”

      Jim nodded his head. “Yeah.” He held out his hand to her, and she grabbed it. He brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Stay with me, okay. I can’t do this without you.”

      Kate stretched up, kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand reassuringly. “You got it, Capt’n,” she whispered.

      Pike clapped the teenager on the back. “Come on, you two, let’s go to supper,” he told them, trying to lighten the mood.

      Jim and Kate both smiled at Pike. They could see what he was trying to do. “Alright, Uncle Chris. Let’s go,” Jim replied.

      They followed Pike as he left their quarters and the common room. Together, they walked into the hallway and through the corridors of the ship. Jim gripped Kate’s hand hard as they walked toward the mess. He could feel tiny shudders running through her body as he tightened his grip on her fingers. It was as if she was sensing his anxiety, but didn’t quite know how to express her feelings. So, he was surprised when she suddenly pulled him aside.

      “Jim, what’s wrong?”

      He swallowed hard. His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. “I’m nervous. Everyone knows who I am now. It’s probably gone through the entire ship that George Kirk’s son is on board.” He looked at a couple of crewmembers that walked past and nodded to him. “Kat, I don’t think I can do this.”

      Kate forced his head down to look at her. Her blue eyes were shining like diamonds, a reassuring twinkle sparkling from deep within. “Jamie, listen to me.” At her soft, soothing tone, Jim seemed to relax slightly. “It’s okay. Not one of the kids are going to look at you any differently. We’ve been through something together, and it doesn’t matter if you’re J.T. Armstrong or Jim Kirk. We all know _you._ That didn’t change.” She squeezed his hand tightly in her own. “You’re a hero either way you look at it. You are a brave, kind, and incredible guy. You didn’t let me fall when I felt inadequate in the bathroom before, and I’m not going to let you fall now. You got me?”

      He nodded and squeezed her hand back. “Yeah, I got that loud and clear.”

      “Alright, Capt’n. Let’s do this thing.”

      They started walking again and quickly caught up to Pike. He looked at the two, a concerned expression on his face. Kate shook her head. “Just a little pep talk.”

      There were a few whispered conversations about whom the Commander was with as they walked the hall, but there were some people that came up to them and shook Jim’s—and even Kate’s—hand, praising them for what they had done planetside.

      By the time they got to the mess, Jim and Kate’s heads were spinning with everything they had been through. A mixture of embarrassment and humility were coursing through them. _Jesus,_ Jim thought. _I guess the cat_ _’_ _s out of the bag. I hope I don_ _’_ _t disappoint. The Kirk name is a big one to live up to._

When they entered the dining room, the crewmembers that were sitting stood up and everyone started clapping. Jim and Kate looked at each other in shock. Pike stepped away and stood with Captain Randolph, letting the teens take in the admiration of the crew.

      Kate looked around at all the people applauding. “Jamie,” she whispered. “I think this is for us.” She grasped his hand a little tighter.

      “You really think so?”

      Kate nodded. “Yeah, I think it is.”

      It took a few moments for him to absorb what was going on and to process it, but once he did, a smile started to form on his face. Jim shrugged at Kate, as if to say, _if you can_ _’_ _t beat them, join them._ He relaxed, allowing himself to take in the feelings of accomplishment.

      They grinned at each other, and just stood there. Crewmembers came up to them, patted them on the shoulders, saying words of encouragement and praise. It was all a little much to process.

      Captain Randolph walked up to them. “After we found out what had happened down there from Commander Pike and your friends, we felt that a celebration of sorts was warranted. Your friends suggested something like this. You’ve got quite a crew, _Captain_ Kirk,” he declared.

      _Captain Kirk,_ Jim thought, _I could get used to the sound of that._

      “Great, Captain Randolph, now you’re going to give him a big head,” she replied, giggling.

      All of a sudden, loud yelling sounded through the mess. Jim and Kate looked over to where the noise was coming from.

      “Jim! Kate! Over here!”

      All of the kids were there and began to swarm them. Kev and Tom both slapped Jim on the back and gave Kate a hug, then passed her over to Jase and Em, who hugged her as well. “Surprise!”

      Jim chuckled. “I should have known it would’ve been you numbskulls that were behind this.”

      Kev smiled. “Hey, I just suggested something. I didn’t mean for them to go all out like this.”

      Jase looked hurt for a moment, then a wide smile split his face. “Hey bro, I’m offended by that remark.” He laughed.

      “Yeah, right, sure,” Jim said sarcastically.

      Tom studied Kate. “How are you doing? You feeling okay?” he asked.

      “Yeah, I’m feeling alright,” she said. “Just a little overwhelmed right now. But I’ll be okay.”

      Kev chimed in. “Don’t you ever do that to us again. You had us all worried yesterday.”

      “I’ll try not to, not that it was my fault.”

      The six friends moved through the throng of people to a waiting table where Captain Randolph, Pike, and Leia were already sitting. They sat down, with Jim pulling out Kate’s chair. “Thanks,” she whispered.

      “You’re welcome.” His hand grazed her back lightly.

      Pike was telling Leia what there was to eat. At every word, her brown eyes got wider and wider until they were as big as saucers. As an expression of happiness passed over Leia’s face, Jim laughed.

      “Hey, Uncle Chris, I think you’ve just adopted another one,” he snickered.

      “Hardy-har-har, Jim.”

      Jim had a feeling that this wasn’t the normal food that the crew of the _Yorktown_ was used to.

      Captain Randolph confirmed for him that the cook wanted to make sure that the kids would have plenty to eat while they were onboard, so the menus for the next week would be focused around the kids.

      Before they got their food, Kev spoke up. “Jim, man, you’ve got to tell us the rest of the story. You started it yesterday, and then you hightailed it out of here to get to Kate. You have to tell us how you ended up down there.”

      Jim took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “Okay, I’ll tell you what I’m ready to tell. You’ve just got to trust me when I say I’ll tell you the rest later.” Jim told his story to Kev and Tom who sat there, concerned about their friend.

      As Jim spoke, he became more animated and much more relaxed. The feelings of dread surrounding his namesake began to melt away. With each word, his friends smiles grew larger and he could tell that any anxiety that they wouldn’t accept him for who he was was not longer warranted. They had been through hell and back together and the bonds of friendship were tighter than ever. It didn’t matter that he was the son of the legendary George Kirk. It was just a name—albeit a famous one—and he was determined to make it his own. He was one of them, and they accepted him without bias.

      The food was brought out, the conversation quieted a little as they all started eating. It was evident they all appreciated the special attention that had been paid to their meals, as everyone seemed to savor every bite of their meals.

      Dr. Boyce came by the table to see how his former patients were doing. “It’s good to see you out and about, Miss Kate.”

      Kate smiled up at the doctor’s kind face. “It feels good to be out.”

      “Well, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to comm me, alright?”

      “I won’t, Dr. Boyce. Thanks again for everything.”

      Boyce stepped back to leave them to finish their dinners. “Well, good night, Sir, Commander Pike, Mister Kirk.”

      They looked after him. Pike and Captain Randolph both laughing quietly. Kate looked at them in shock. “What?”

      Captain Randolph calmed himself a little. “I’ve seen that old codger smile more today when he’s been talking about you, than I’ve seen him smile the whole part of the voyage. You, Miss Kate, have charmed him.”

      Kate looked back at Pike curiously.

      “It’s true,” Pike replied. “Boyce doesn’t smile. He hardly ever laughs. And now I’ve heard and seen both. You certainly have a way with people.”

      “I guess I have my own special charm,” Kate replied with a smile.

      “You got that right.” Jim smirked as he took a bite of his meal/

      The group worked through their dinners slowly, savoring every bite of meals they hadn’t had the luxury of being able to taste properly in a long time.

      As their empty plates were taken away by the mess staff, all the kids were still laughing and talking. Jim’s eyes twinkled with mirth. He felt so stress-free as he talked openly with Randolph and Pike, getting the two older men to reminisce about when they were younger. Everyone was having so much fun, and it was obvious that the fears and traumas they had sustained down on the planet were—at least for the moment—a distant memory. True, it would take longer than a few days to get over what had happened to them all—so many people…so many friends just lost—but for tonight they had their own little safe haven.

      Jim noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kate, unlike the rest of their group, had gotten a little melancholy. He turned to her. “Are you all right?” he asked.

      She smiled a sad smile. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking.”

      Jim draped his arm around her shoulders. “Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know.”

      Randolph pushed his chair away from the table. “Well, I think it’s time that I get back to my duties.” He looked at Kate. “I’m so glad that you’re feeling better, Miss McLean. If you or any one of your friends need anything, be sure to let us know. Mister Kirk, have a good night.” He stood up, turned, and walked out of the room.

      Pike noticed that Leia was starting to nod off. “I think we need to get this little one to bed. She’s about to fall asleep here.”

      Jim nodded. “Yeah, we probably should head back.” He pushed his chair away, and helped Kate. Pike pushed his back as well, and picked up Leia as she rested her head on his shoulder. Tom and Kev followed suit.

      “We’ll meet you guys back at the common room, okay, bro?” Jase told them as he and Emily walked out.

      “Okay.” Jim replied.

      Before they walked out of the mess, the cook came out of the kitchen. “Wait a minute, please.” He was carrying a container of chocolate chip cookies. “When I heard that there were more children on board, I baked these fresh. There’s more if you want. I just thought if you wanted a midnight snack or something.” He handed the container to Jim.

      Kev and Tom both laughed. “I know whose room we’re going to raid tonight.”

      Jim snickered. “No, you’re not. You wouldn’t do that to me, would you? Besides, you’ve got to get them from Kate. Not me.” He laughed at their expressions. Kev and Tom were somewhat afraid of Kate because of the contests they had on the planet. Kate was genuinely better at sneaking around than the two boys. The only one that was better was Jim.

      The cook laughed. “Well, if they don’t let you have any, you come down here. I’ll give you some that you don’t have to share.”

      Both boys’ faces brightened. “Okay.”

      The cook turned, and walked back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

      Pike heaved Leia up a little more, so that he had a better grip on her. The little girl sighed heavily as she slipped into sleep. “This little girl is out. We should get going.”

      Kate and Jim both nodded, and Jim grasped Kate’s hand as they walked out into the hall. They took the turbolift up to where their quarters were. They stepped off, walked down the hallway and into the common room. The room was filled with laughter and rumbling conversations. Pike looked around and chuckled. “I guess the captain decided to let the other kids that are on the ship come down here and hang out with your crew.”

      Jim shrugged. “The more the merrier, I guess,” he said as they walked to their quarters. He thumbed the panel next to it, and the doors slid open to admit them.

      Pike strode in and gently laid Leia down on a bed. “I’m not sure I told you or not, but there are clean clothes in here for Leia as well. So I’m going to leave you alone, so you can get her ready for bed. I’ll see you tomorrow, Kate. Jim, can I have a word, please?”

      “Goodnight, Commander Pike,” Kate replied as she explored the closets, trying to find Leia’s nightclothes.

      “Sure, Uncle Chris.” He followed Pike as he left the teens’ quarters. “What did you need?”

      “I know you and Kate have gotten close. Please remember you’re still teenagers, and if anything happens I’ll be on your ass in a second, you understand? I’m trusting you.” His voice was stern and fatherly.

      Jim looked at his godfather solemnly. “I understand, Uncle Chris. We’ve talked, and yes, we’ve gotten close, but we’ve both agreed to let everything play out, too. I’m going to let her know the real me, but I do love her.” He felt his cheeks flush at the admission. “I realized that last night. She’s told me that she cares for me, too. I’m not sure that she means the same thing I do, so we’ll see... We’ll have the time on the ship, and I guess, by the end, I’ll know.”

      “Alright,” he replied, a trusting tone to his voice.

      They both turned to go their separate ways when Pike turned back and called, “Hey, Jim...”

      Jim turned around. “Yeah, Uncle Chris?”

      “I’m really proud of you, son.”

      “Thanks, Uncle Chris,” he said with a grateful smile. He stood there, thinking for a moment. He heard the door slide open behind him and felt a slight touch on his arm. He looked down into Kate’s face. She had changed into some yoga pants and a t-shirt and looked more relaxed than he had ever seen her.

      “Are you alright?” she asked.

      He nodded his head. “I’m fine. Uncle Chris just had to talk to me for a second. Is Leia out?”

      She chuckled. “Yeah, she is. She didn’t even stir when I changed her clothes. It was like dressing a rag doll.”

      Jim held his arms out, and Kate immediately went into them. They gazed at each other, and locked eyes. He studied the extraordinary girl that he had gone through hell and back with. This was the one that he could see himself with in the years to come. He stepped back a little. “I had a really nice time tonight. To see you like this, relaxed and able to have fun, and you did it with me. I really liked it. I just wanted to say thank you.” He paused, brushing his hand through her hair gently. “Thank you for a great time, and for being there when I really needed it. And thank you for saying you’d be my girl.”

      He stepped a little closer, focusing on Kate’s face. He stared at her full lips as he pulled her body into his, feeling the warmth of her skin even through the layers of clothing. He thought to himself, _Here goes nothin_ _’_ _Jim._

      She lifted her arms, draping them around his neck. “You’re welcome. Thank you for saving me, and keeping your promise. And thank you for asking me to be your girl,” she whispered.

      Jim allowed her to pull his head down to meet his lips. He gently outlined her bottom lip with his tongue, hopeful she would accept the affection. She opened her mouth a little wider, as if she were beckoning him to explore more. He decided to take the leap and deepened their kiss. In an instant, if felt like a thousand tiny shocks shot through his body. Even though he had been in situations like this in the past—eons ago, it seemed—he had never felt this way about anyone before. It had never _meant anything_ _—_ until now. He hoped Kate felt the same way. He got his answer moments later when she broke for air.

      “Wow,” she whispered as Jim pulled his head up.

      “Yeah,” he looked at her with the same amazement. “That was...”

      Kate let her arms fall to her sides. She gently touched her lips with her finger, shyly smiling at the young man in front of her. “I really liked that, a lot.”

      “I did, too. And you’re welcome.” He stepped back from her. “I’m going to stay up a little longer. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

      She nodded, “Okay.” She stood on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek. “Good night.”

      As Jim watched, she turned and walked into the room and closed the door. He swore he heard Kate exclaim softly, _“_ _Holy shit, he kissed me._ _”_

      He chuckled a little, turned and walked over to the sofa where he and Kate had taken their nap. He sat down, picked up the remote to turn a vid on. He never noticed that Kev and Tom were over in the corner of the room, and had observed everything.

      Jim’s eyes lost their focus as he thought back to everything that had happened that day, culminating in that perfect moment of him really kissing Kate for the first time. He really hoped that she would accept his offer to stay with him when he went back to Iowa. He wasn’t sure how he would survive if she didn’t, but he decided that he would cross that bridge when they came to it.

      He felt the sofa sink on either side of him and glanced at his two best friends that had sat down next to him. “Did our eyes deceive us, or did you just kiss Kate? And when did you ask her to be your girlfriend?” Kev asked.

      Jim chuckled. “No, your eyes didn’t deceive you. I kissed her. And yes, she’s my girlfriend. I asked her this afternoon after you had gone down to the mess.”

      Tom scooted closer. “And how was it?” he asked.

      Jim shook his head and smiled. “It was nice. To tell you the truth, I wouldn’t mind doing it again. I really like her. She amazing, thoughtful, gorgeous. She’s... extraordinary.”

      Kev laughed, reached over and gave Jim a noogie on the head. “Oh, jeez, how the mighty have fallen. I think Jim’s lost it. Tom, what do you think?”

      Tom nodded. “Yep, he’s definitely lost it. He was a goner the first day he saw her in school.”

      Jim groaned, “Oh God, do you have to remind me?”

      Tom and Kev laughed. “What are friends for, old buddy?” Kev replied.

      The three friends laughed again, and sat there in relaxed silence watching the vid. But every so often, Jim’s eyes would wander to the closed door where he knew Kate was.

#

      Kate walked into the room, and when the door closed behind her, she leaned back against it, still with her finger touching her lips. She exclaimed softly, “Holy shit, he kissed me.”

      She walked away from the door and said, “Lights, thirty percent.” With the dim lighting that the computer provided, she was able to discern the closets and other pieces of furniture around the room. On her way to the bathroom, she peered over at the bed where Leia was sleeping soundly. She walked quietly over to her, kissing her on the forehead. “Goodnight, Bug,” she whispered. She continued over to the bathroom, and slipped inside.

      Kate looked at herself in the mirror. She had a perpetual smile on her face, her eyes were bright and shining, her skin flushed and rosy. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy. It was a new feeling for her. No matter what happened, she knew she would always remember what this felt like.

      She went through her nightly routine, and started to hum. She finished up, and taking one last look in the mirror, before telling the computer to turn the lights off. She walked out of the bathroom, and went to an empty bed that was near one of the windows that was in the room. She pulled the covers back, got in, the soft sheets caressing her. She took a deep breath, and looked out the window. Seeing the multitudes of stars outside, she felt her eyelids start to drift closed. She softly fell to sleep, dreaming of Jim’s kiss.

 

#

 

      After a couple hours, Kev and Tom decided to go their quarters. Jim stayed awake, thinking about what would happen to them when they got back to Earth. His mind kept going round and round. He wanted to talk to his mother, but he wasn’t sure that she would even talk to him. He wondered why she would even make the effort. Maybe Uncle Chris was telling the truth, and that bastard Frank had lied to them both. The last time he had talked to her, they had gotten mad at each other. That had left their relationship on very rocky ground. Maybe, just maybe, he would talk to Uncle Chris about finishing his engineering degree, then starting on another focus. He just didn’t know.

      Everything around him had gotten quiet, and he wondered if Kate had made it to bed, or was still awake. After a large yawn, he decided that he had enough of the vid screen. He turned it off, got up from the sofa, and walked to the closed doors of the quarters that he was sharing with Kate.

      When he entered the room, he saw that Kate had left the lights dim, so that he could see the features of the room. He noticed Kate turned on her side towards the portal looking out over the starfield. Leia was still on the bed that Pike had laid her on earlier, cuddled up and breathing deeply in as she slept.

      Jim found his clothes and spied a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. He took them out of the chest of drawers and carried them to the bathroom where he got changed, and started his nighttime routine. He knew it was going to be a real change trying to go to sleep on a starship. He was used to the sounds of the cave. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have too much trouble.

      He quickly finished up, and walked out of the bathroom. He walked over to Kate’s bed, and he pulled the covers up that she had kicked off. Then he padded over to the empty bed, pulled the sheets and comforter back and laid down on it. “Lights, ten percent.”

      He looked up at the ceiling, and starting thinking about everything that he had been through. He couldn’t believe that he was here, with Kate, and that their group had been saved. He also couldn’t help but think of all of the people that couldn’t be saved, the ones that had died before Starfleet and his Uncle had come. He took a deep breath, and started to remember all of the good times that he and his family on Tarsus had had. All of the joking, the laughter, and all of the feelings of belonging that he had been a part of. He would never see his Aunt and Uncle’s jovial faces—they had all been cut down in the prime of life. _How dare Kodos do that to his family and friends,_ he thought. _I_ _’_ _ll show everyone that I was worth saving._ With a hardened resolve, Jim closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

#

 

      It seemed like Jim had only closed his eyes, when he heard a soft sound. He wasn’t sure at first what had woken him up, but he knew that something wasn’t right. Then he heard a soft moan coming from the direction of Kate’s bed. He sat up before looking over at her. She was tossing and turning, mumbling incoherently. “Computer,” he whispered, “Time, please.”

      “It is zero-four-hundred Earth Standard Time.”

      _Well, I got a couple of hours, he thought exhaustedly._

      Kate moaned again, and her head thrashed about on the pillow. Jim looked over at her again, and he instantly got concerned. Her face glistened with sweat, and he could tell that she was in the throes of a horrendous nightmare. He eased out from under the covers of his bed, and over to Kate’s.

      “Kat,” he whispered. He started to gently shake her. “Kat, come on, wake up.” He brushed the hair back off her face, and whispered a little louder. “Come on, Kit-Kat, wake up. Come back to me.”

      “Jamie?” Kate’s eyes snapped open, her pupils large in the dim light.

      “Yeah,” he whispered. “Bad dream?” He was surprised when her hands roamed over his face and torso, as if she were looking him over for injuries.

      “Oh, God. I was dreaming about the night we met, but it happened differently. The guards found us and shot you. They didn’t even hesitate…they just blasted you. And then they forced me to watch you die…”

      Jim sat down next to her, holding her in his arms. “Shh...” he comforted her. “It’s okay. I’m not hurt. They didn’t get me. We’re safe, Kit-Kat. We made it. We’re going back to Earth.” He held her close while she sobbed into his chest.

      Kate calmed down after a while. She took a deep breath, pulling away from Jim. “I’m okay, now. Thanks. I’m sorry I woke you up and got your shirt wet.”

      Jim smiled gently at her. “I’m not. I think you needed that. Besides, isn’t that what a boyfriend is supposed to do? Take care of his girl when she needs it? Now, is there anything I can get for you?” he asked.

      Kate nodded. “Can you get me a small glass of water?”

      “Sure,” he replied. He got up and walked over to the replicator and got Kate’s glass of water. He brought it back and handed it to her. “Small sips now, okay?”

      She nodded, and started drinking the water. After a couple sips, she handed it back to him to put on the small ledge above the bed. She scooted down, laying her head on her pillow.

      Jim moved to get up, but Kate grabbed his hand. “Jamie?” she asked. “Stay with me. I’m not sure if I can get back to sleep. If you’re with me, I don’t think the dreams will come back.”

      He looked at her curiously. “Are you sure?”

      “I’m sure. Just hold me until I fall asleep, please?” she begged.

      “Okay,” he said. He got up and eased the covers back on her bed. She turned over on her side as he settled in beside her. “Come here, Kat,” he whispered. Jim drew his arms around her and pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest. “Is that all you dreamed about?” he asked.

      Kate sighed, hearing the reassuring beat of his heart. “No,” she whispered. “I dreamed about when I was captured, but instead of you being able to distract them, you were caught too.” She took a breath. “They forced you to watch as they raped me,” she cried softly. “Then they shot us both.” Tears welled up in her eyes and started to fall down her cheeks.

      He looked down at her, wiping the tears from her eyes with his fingers. “Shh... It’s okay, Kit-Kat. That’ll never happen. I’ll be there to protect you, I promise. I’ll always be there.” He ghosted his lips against her forehead, whispering, “Sleep now, Kate. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He began to play with her hair, brushing it back from her face.

      “Okay...” she breathed. She snuggled closer to him, clutching his shirt to her, and in a voice so low that he could barely make out, she said, “I feel so safe with you. You’re my hero. I love you, Jamie.”

      Jim stared at Kate for a moment, his fingers stopping their ministrations in her hair. Then he sighed, contentedly,taking a couple deep breaths, matching his breathing to Kate’s. His eyes drooped shut as he sighed in satisfaction.

      “I love you, too, Kit-Kat.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you to all of my readers, and followers for being so supportive and patient with me. I love you all. XOXOXO


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kate and Leia and the plot. CBS and Paramount own everything else. I don't own the song "Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, either.
> 
> This is being betaed by Bebedora. Thank you for hanging with me with the holidays coming up. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Six**

            When Kate awoke the next morning, she felt comfortable and warm. She was used to feeling so cold when she woke up in the cave that the warmth was a nice change. She noticed that there was a body behind her, but didn’t quite remember what happened. Leaning up, she saw that Leia’s bed was empty. _She must have gotten up, and went out to the common room,_ she thought. Her eyes moved over at what was supposed to Jim’s bed finding it empty as well. _Okay, maybe he took her out,_ she wondered. _Well, if Jim took Leia, who’s in bed with me?_

            Someone groaned next to her. “It’s too early for you to be thinking about anything, Kate. Go back to sleep,” said a gravelly voice.

            She looked back over her shoulder and saw Jim’s blue eyes squinting at her. All of the memories came rushing back to her.

            The talk that they had had the morning before in sickbay.

            The dinner together with their friends.

            Their kiss.

_Oh my God, the Kiss._ She blushed at the thought.

            And then the nightmare that had her gasping for breath, seeking out comfort in Jim’s arms.

            Jim turned Kate onto her back before settling himself over her. “How do you feel?” he asked, concern showing in his eyes.

            “I’m okay,” Kate replied. “I’ve got a little headache, probably from crying, but other than that, I feel pretty good.”

            “Good,” Jim smiled. “I guess that means that I can do this.” He lowered his head, kissing her lips softly. Kate felt him hesitate slightly before he deepened the kiss, as if he wasn’t sure if she was ready for such affections yet. She hummed in the back of her throat reassuringly, giving him the answer he needed without any words. She felt his breath tickle her lips as he whispered, “Good morning, my beautiful girlfriend.”

            She grinned, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled his head down so she could brush her lips against his. “Good morning my handsome boyfriend,” she whispered back. She closed her eyes with a small giggle.

            “What?” he asked, quirking his eyebrow.

            She smiled at him. “I just never thought that I would be able to say that. I have a boyfriend. Holy crap. That just blows my mind.” She laughed again.

            Jim smiled as he moved off of her. He pulled her close to him and she settled her head on his chest. “I know it’s a pretty cool feeling.”

            She lifted her head to look directly at him. “Do you know what happened to Leia?” she asked.

            “Yeah, Em woke me when they came and got her and took her down to breakfast.”

            She moved to get up, and Jim pulled her back down. “Oh, no. We have to get up!”

            “Why?” he asked, confused by her sudden rush of movement.

            She struggled to pull away from him, but he held her still. Kate looked at him seriously. “Jim, just think about it. What if Leia and Em sees your uncle down in the mess, and Leia tells him that when she woke up, she saw us in bed... together? I mean sickbay was one thing. But this is something entirely different. What do you think he would say?”

            “Do you really think she would say anything?”

            Kate huffed. She could see that trying to reason with him was going to be difficult. “Jim, she’s four years old. She doesn’t really know the difference between right and wrong. Granted, things for everyone has been weird for a few months, and a lot of time we were together was for warmth, but you always took the midnight watch. You hardly ever slept. This is an entirely different situation.” She tapped her fingers together nervously. “If your Uncle found out about this, it could be really bad. I don’t want to see you get in trouble for something as innocent as helping me get over a nightmare.”

            “But Kate...”

            “I know,” she sighed. “It was totally innocent. I asked you to stay with me, and I’m really glad you did, but still, it doesn’t _look_ innocent. It looks like something happened other than us just sleeping.”

            Kate watched as the wheels turned in Jim’s head. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was. If Pike were to walk in right this minute, he’d see them in a compromising position, circumstances be damned. Kate knew Jim had vowed to his uncle that no funny business would happen, and they needed to keep that promise. “Shit,” he muttered. “You’re right.”

            “What?” she asked, surprised. Kate wasn’t used to hearing those words.

            Jim took a deep breath. “I said, ‘You’re right.’” He looked up at her. She was resting her head on folded arms, that she had draped across his chest. “I never thought about what it would look like if one of the others saw us. I don’t want to screw this up, and I want to stay in here with you. So, you’re right. Let’s get up, and be ready just in case Leia said anything.” He pushed the blankets aside to let her out of bed. “But just remember, if you ever need me to keep away the nightmares I’ll be more than happy to stay with you. I really liked holding you last night.”

            “Thank you.” She gave him a peck on the lips before getting out of bed. “Besides, I really liked being held by you. You’re very sweet.”

            Kate stretched and gathered her clothes for the day. Even with her back turned to him, she could feel Jim watching her. A small smile crept over her lips. “Do you have any idea what you want to do today?” she inquired, looking at him over her shoulder.

            He shrugged. “Not really. Probably hang with Tom and Kev, why?”

            Kate turned to walk toward the bathroom. “Just wondering. I wanted to try and talk to your uncle about what it would take for the emancipation process as well as some other things.” She started running her fingers through her hair. “Do you mind if I use the shower first?”

            Jim shook his head. “Nope, go ahead. I’ll lounge around here until you get out.”

            At that moment, the door chimed and Jim and Kate heard the telltale sound of the lock override. They turned toward the doors as Pike charged into the room. In the background, they could see Leia being held by one of the other kids. They both looked at each other in horror, as Leia’s expression told them everything.

            Pike knew.

 

#

 

            “James Tiberius Kirk! Explain yourself!” Pike exclaimed. His face was flushed with anger. “Damnit, kid, you promised me that nothing would happen. No funny business. And what do I hear this morning?” Pike angrily crossed his arms over his chest and began again before either teen could explain themselves. “I’ll tell you what I heard this morning. I hear that you’re in bed with someone, and not just any someone. You’re in bed with Kate. So you damn well better tell me that it either isn’t true, or you better have a damn good reason why it happened!”

            “Uncle Chris...” Jim started.

            Pike looked him dead in the eye, his azure eyes burning with anger. “I told you that I would take you out of here faster than you could blink. I trusted you. Now, get your stuff. You’re coming with me, young man.”

            Kate walked over to where Jim was sitting on her bed. She sat down, reached out with her hand and took his and squeezed reassuringly. “Commander Pike,” she started quietly. “Please, you have to listen to us. Jim did nothing wrong. He was helping me.”

            Pike looked at Kate, then down at their clasped hands. “I’m listening, young lady.”

            Kate turned and looked at Pike. “Jim had a very good reason to be in my bed. First, I want to say he has been nothing but polite and respectful towards me. What happened was completely innocent. I was having a really bad nightmare; one I wish I never have to see again. He woke me up, and I asked him to stay with me. He took care of me.” Pike’s glare started to soften as the young woman spoke, and he allowed her to continue. He watched without interjecting as her head drooped in defeat. “It was my fault that he was with me. I didn’t want to be alone. He kept me safe and kept my nightmares away. I’m sorry I got him in trouble. But please, please, let him stay with us…” She let the words hang in the air, and waited for Pike to dole out his punishment.

            Pike looked from one teen to the other. One thing that made him a good commander was his ability to read people. Just by looking at the two teenagers, he could tell that Kate was telling the truth. Yes, he was mad when he had first heard that Leia had stumbled upon the two of them in Kate’s bed. But now, after hearing the explanation of why, he understood. He had never thought about the trauma that the kids would have gone through. Of course, nightmares would happen. He sighed, looking at the two teens and their clasped hands. “Jim, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. I keep forgetting that you and the others have been through something that I couldn’t even imagine. You don’t have to get your stuff. You can still stay here with Kate and Leia.”

            Jim nodded. “It’s okay, Uncle Chris. I know I haven’t given you much time to trust me. But you got to believe me on this, I would never hurt Kate.”

            Pike put his hand on Jim’s shoulder. “I know. Now, I think I’ll leave you two to get ready for the day.”

            “Actually, Commander Pike,” Kate said, getting up off the bed and walking towards him, “I would like to talk to you about something when you have time.”

            “Sure.” Pike nodded his head. “Just comm me when you’re done with breakfast, and we’ll see when we can get together.”

            “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

            Pike silently nodded and headed to the door, leaving the two teenagers alone once again. He didn’t worry this time, because he knew they would both respect his wishes—and each other. A small smile crossed his lips as he left.

 

#

 

            “Holy shit, I thought we were dead meat.” Jim exhaled a long breath and flopped back onto the bed in exasperation.

            “Your uncle’s a smart man, Jim. He knows we were being good,” Kate reassured him with a warm smile.

            “Still, I’ve never seen him so angry in my life. I thought he was going to blow me out of the airlock.”

            Kate smirked. “Well, he’d have an awful lot of explaining to do if he did. Lots of red tape, bureaucracy…you know. I’m sure there’s some sort of Starfleet protocol for proper airlock release.”

            “You know, McLean, you really do know how to lighten the mood.” Jim threw a pillow at her.

            Kate rocketed the pillow right back at him before walking back across the room. “Well, I’m going to go take my shower. I’ll be right out, okay?”

            Jim draped his arm over his eyes. “I think I’ll just stay here and try to get a little sleep if that’s okay with you.”

            Kate smiled and walked over to him. “Sure, it’s okay. I’ll wake you when I’m done. Now, try to get some sleep, honey.”

            “Hm-hm,” he muttered.

            Kate drew the covers up and kissed him on the forehead. She made her way over to the bathroom. She looked back over her shoulder at Jim’s sleeping form. She hoped that he would understand her motives when she wasn’t on the shuttle to Iowa with him. She really wanted to go with him, but something was holding her back from giving him the answer that she knew he wanted. She had started thinking more about her plan last night, and she hoped that Pike would help her set it in motion. She wanted—no—she needed to prove to herself that she was worthy of someone like Jim Kirk. Starting today, after talking to Pike, she would try to kick _Operation: Better Kate_ into action. Hopefully, after today, she would have a better idea of her place in the world. She knew it was going to be with Jim, but first, she wanted to become someone that he would be proud to have by his side.

            She walked into the bathroom and stripped her pajamas off. She activated the sonic sequence, relishing in the heat washing over her body. Only then did she allow herself to cry, knowing that her tears vaporized out into the shower stall as the sonic waves cleansed her body. Her heart was breaking because she was already thinking about the end of the week, when she would have to hurt Jim and end the relationship that had only started yesterday.

 

#

 

            “Commander Pike?” Kate activated her comm as she stood in the turbolift, feeling the motion of the cabin through the tube. “Are we still on to sit and talk?”

            _“Meet me at my quarters, Miss Kate, and we can have some breakfast in private. I have a feeling that you don’t want prying ears to hear our conversation.”_

“You thought right. I don’t want Jim to know what I’m planning,” Kate replied seriously. She had thought that Pike would be the right person to help her, and now she knew that she had chosen correctly.

            _“I’ll be there in under two minutes. Pike out.”_

Kate exited the turbo lift on the senior officer’s residence deck and headed towards the Commander’s door. Right on cue, almost exactly two minutes later, she saw Pike coming towards her. A smile was on his face, but she took note of the seriousness in his blue eyes. He thumbed the access panel next to the door.

            “After you.”

            She walked into the living room before him, and sat on the sofa. Pike followed her in, sitting next to her. “First of all, I want to apologize again, Kate. I should’ve known that Jim would never have done anything to you. I was too quick with my assumptions, and I’m sorry.”

            Kate smiled gently at him. “It’s okay, Commander Pike. You don’t know me, and I could be all the trouble that they said that I was back on Earth.”

            “Well, about that,” Pike cleared his throat. “I took a look at your file.”

            She tried to interrupt, but he held up his hand, and she closed her mouth.

            “Why don’t we eat, and I’ll tell you what I found.” He motioned to the food on the dining room table. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, but I remembered what you had on your breakfast plate yesterday. I hope this meets with your approval.”

            Kate smiled warmly in thanks, and they walked over and sat down at the small table. Pike sat down across from her. She picked up her fork and began eating her breakfast. “How did you see my records, if you don’t mind me asking?”

            Pike chuckled. “I don’t mind at all, Kate. I know people back on Earth. Plus, it doesn’t hurt that I’m a high-ranking member of Starfleet. When I make Captain—which will be soon, hopefully—I’ll be helping with recruiting. Being an officer in Starfleet allows you…certain privileges.” He smirked and took a sip of coffee. “When a person like you, or Jim comes along, and an officer thinks that you have certain qualities that we think would make a good candidate for the Academy, we’re allowed to research and find out your background. Yours, I might add, is interesting in what it _doesn’t_ have.”

            “Okay…”

            “So, I was really surprised when I looked into your juvenile record and found the charge for truancy—which I really don’t agree with, knowing your aptitude scores—and the absolutely bogus charge of burglary.” He stopped for a moment, his eyes crinkling without his soft smile. “I read all of the statements that were submitted, and actually found out that the real culprits had been caught right after you were sent away, so the burglary charge is being expunged from your record. But what I don’t understand is, why you were sent to a rehabilitation camp?”

            Kate took a deep breath, pushing her plate away. She held her coffee mug in her hands, warming her palms. “Well, that’s one of the reasons why I wanted to talk to you in private.” She swallowed, gathering her wits. “The group home that I was living in didn’t want to deal with me. I have no one back on Earth who cares about me. My parents are dead. My only friends that I have were on Tarsus, or on this ship, and that does include Jim. I have no other family. So, I was going to ask you if you knew what it takes to become emancipated, and to see if you knew of anyone who could help me.”

            “Hmm,” he contemplated. “You’ve obviously thought this through. “So, let’s talk this over. What would you do if you were to become emancipated?”

            “Well,” Kate said slowly, her eyes shining. “I would go to school, obviously. Take some college courses, and then I would enlist. Being on Tarsus gave me a new perspective. I got a second chance at life when Jim found me in the town square.” She hesitated slightly at the thought, a shudder running down her back. “Then I got another chance when Doctor Boyce saved me. I know that I want to do something—anything—to show that I am worth those chances that were given to me, that I was worth saving.”

            Pike silently nodded his head and allowed her to continue.

            “Tarsus changed me for the better. At least, that’s what I want to believe. Yes, I went through some horrendous things on Earth and on Tarsus. And because of that, I think I can make a difference.” Kate fell silent and waited for Pike’s response.

            “Okay,” Pike said, thoughtfully. “What if you had someone willing to help you get all of the education that you wanted, and would help you get into the Academy—not that you needed it, because I’ve seen your grades and your aptitude scores. Just someone to put in a good word for you. What would you say then?”

            Kate focused on Pike, her eyes wide. “I would say…” she swallowed before she continued. “…introduce me to this person.”

            Pike stood up, straightened his gold tunic and held out a hand. “Commander Christopher Pike, _U.S.S. Yorktown.”_

Kate took his hand. “You’d really help me do this?”

            “Yes, I would.” He sat down next to her. “I’ve only seen one other person whose test scores are higher than yours. And if he gets into the Academy, he’s going to be hell on wheels. And you’re friends with him.”

            “Jim…”

            Pike nodded. “That boy was born to be in Starfleet, but hell if I can convince him to do it. But I think he’ll come around in time.” He chuckled before focusing back on Kate. “After reading your file, I had a feeling this was what you were thinking, and I have a solution. So, here’s my offer: I’ve already contacted my family. I’ve got a sister who lives in San Francisco. I’ve told her about you, and she is more than willing to take you in. You can stay with her, rent free, while you go to school and finish what you need. What you haven’t completed in your high school classes you can either do by correspondence, or you can test out of them, and you can get your diploma. You can take your college courses at a nearby campus.” He patted her hand as he continued. “The Federation and some private charities have set up scholarship funds for any or all of you from Tarsus. They want to ensure that you get the educations you deserve. We can start the emancipation paperwork here, and we can finish it once we get to San Francisco. I imagine by the time you’re ready to go to the Academy, you’ll have at least one Masters under your belt.”

            “You think so?”

            He nodded his head. “I know so. You’re an incredibly bright young woman, Kate,” then he studied her curiously. “But what about Jim?”

            Kate sighed sadly. “I’m doing this partly for him. I want to be someone who he deserves. We spent a year on Tarsus. Nine months of it were okay. Three months of it were hell. I want to be a person who he’ll be proud to stand next to.” She let her head droop and stared at her hands. “Right now, I feel like I don’t deserve him. He’s too good for me. I mean, he’s a _Kirk_ for Christ’s sake. I want to be something more than just a juvenile delinquent that he took pity on. He’s got this legacy to live up to, and I don’t want to hold him back from that.”

            Pike offered a sincere smile. “The only thing that’s holding that kid back is himself. He’s got a lot of demons to deal with—and he will, regardless of the influence of anyone around him.”

            Kate sighed. “I know that I’m only sixteen, but I’ve been through something that I don’t think most adults would, or even could comprehend. I know that I’ll break his heart when I don’t go with him to Iowa, but if I don’t do this, I won’t have anything.” Tears began to well up in her eyes. “I’m going to give him this week, but when we get back to Earth, I’m going to stay in San Francisco and do this. And somehow, if Jim and I are meant to be together, then we will. Besides, I don’t even know if he loves me.”

            “Kate, you’ve fallen in love with him, haven’t you?” he asked quietly.

            “Yes, I have.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “What I feel for him goes much deeper than just love. I know that I’m young, and you probably don’t think I know what I’m talking about, but it’s like we were meant to be. And it’s not because he rescued me from the square, or that he saved me from starving either. It’s not hero worship.” She hoped she was sounding sincere, and not coming off as a young, stupid little girl. “I’ve pretty much loved him since I first saw him on the transport shuttle on the way out to Tarsus. He was so kind to me then. At school, I didn’t get to interact with him that much, but he always smiled at me and looked at me like he remembered our trip out. And seeing him with his friends, and especially Leia, just cemented that for me.”

            She felt tears in her eyes once again as she remembered being attacked. “Commander, he… he saved me from being raped and killed by some of Kodos’ soldiers.” She looked up at him, finally allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks. “I’m not sure what happened to the other two guards, but I know for sure that he shot and killed the one that was going to rape me. I want to show him that I’m worthy of him. Now you know the real reason why I’m doing this.”

            Pike sighed. “Well, I think you’re doing it for the wrong reason, but if you’re sure that that’s what you want,” Pike said, “the offer still stands.”

            Kate wasn’t about to stand down. She shot Pike a challenging look. “I want it,” she told him determinedly.

            “If you promise me that you’re doing this more for yourself than Jim, then I’ll agree.”

            “I want this for me. I’m not letting my past determine my future—I’m casting it aside and starting new.” She stared him down.

            Pike nodded his approval. “Alright then, you’ve got a deal.”

            They spent the better part of the morning going over her records, with Pike asking a lot of questions about information that had been left out—whether it had been intentional or not. Kate had been patient and told him absolutely everything she could remember. After a few hours, Pike had seemed satisfied that he had everything he needed to get the emancipation process going.

            “Well, you’ve been more than helpful. I think we’ve got enough to get the ball rolling,” he said, getting up and moving to his desk. “Let’s go to the mess. Then I’ll get the paperwork started, and contact my sister and tell her the good news.”

            The comm link chirped as Pike sat down at his desk. Kate giggled as she heard the chirp again. “This is so cool. This is Kate.”

            As she and Jim talked, Kate stole glances over at Pike. He smiled at their conversation. When it sounded like they were wrapping up, Pike whispered, “Just say your last name and then out and the computer will close the link.”

            “Okay,” Kate whispered. Then louder she said, “McLean out.” The comm chirped, signaling to Kate that she had indeed ended the call.

            “Let’s hope I get used to that,” she sighed.

            “Kate, honey,” Pike stood up, walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. “That, I think, is going to be the least of your problems.”

 

#

 

            When Jim awoke from his nap, he couldn’t hear the sonic shower cycling in the bathroom. In fact, the whole cabin was quiet.

            “Kate?” He sat up in bed, looking around, his eyes slowly becoming more focused. “Kate, are you here?”

            He spied a PADD on the pillow next to his head. He touched it, and it instantly turned on with a note.

 

_Jamie,_

_You looked like you were sleeping really comfortably when I got out of the shower, so I didn’t have the heart to wake you. I’ll probably be with your godfather or doing something with the others. Come find me when you can._

_Kat_

 

            Jim put the PADD aside and lay back. He knew something was going on with his girl, but he didn’t know what. He definitely knew that if he tried to pry it out of her, she would get mad at him. So, he decided that the safest course of action would be just to let her come to him when she was ready to tell him what was going on.

            He sat up and swung his legs over, stretching as he stood up. “Computer, what time is it?”

            “ _Eleven thirty, Earth Standard Time_.”

            “Great,” he said to the empty room. _I missed breakfast,_ he thought. _And I was looking forward to pancakes and eggs._

            He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. Then he pulled the rest of his stuff out of the dresser. “Computer, where is Kate McLean?” he asked.

_“Kate McLean is located in Commander Pike’s quarters.”_

            Jim thought for a moment. Did he want to just show up there at his uncle’s quarters, or did he want to comm her. He wanted to just show up, but he didn’t want to risk Kate’s wrath, so he decided to comm her instead. “Computer, comm Kate McLean.”

            The computer took a few seconds to connect the signal. Then he heard a giggle, and someone say, “ _This is so cool. This is Kate._ ”

            “Hey, Kate, it’s Jim.”

            “ _Hey, sleepyhead._ ” He could hear the smile in her voice. “ _Did you finally decide to get up?_ ”

            He laughed. “Yeah, I did. I saw your note. Are you about done?” he inquired.

            _“Yeah, almost. Your uncle and I were just about to head to the mess. You want to meet us there?”_

            “Yeah. Give me about ten minutes, okay?”

            “ _Sure_ ,” Kate said. “ _You better not be late.”_ He heard Pike say something low in the background. _“McLean out.”_ The comm chirped, signaling that Kate had hung up.

            Jim shook his head. _Great, I have a feeling that she’s going to be insufferable now._ He chuckled to himself as he started getting cleaned up.

 

#

            When Kate and Pike walked into the mess, Jim was already waiting for them. He spied them over by the door, before walking over to them.

            “Hey, you,” he said, smiling at Kate. She looked glad to see him, but he noticed that the smile that she had on her face didn’t reach her eyes. He wondered what she and Pike had talked about and what could have put that sad look into those deep blue depths. For a moment, it looked like she was about to tell him something, then the look vanished, and she looked like his Kate.

            He smiled at her again and reached out his hand to take hers. _I want to kiss her. She looks like she needs something,_ he told himself silently. _I wonder if she’ll let me kiss her here_. He figured Kate must have known what he was thinking, because she nodded slightly and stood up on the tips of her toes, and gave him a peck on the lips.

            She stepped back and took his hand. “What?” she asked.

            Jim smiled. “Nothing. You read my mind, actually.”

            “Really?”

            He nodded his head. “Yeah, you did. I have a table saved. Come on.” He led Kate and Pike over to his table where they sat down. “Did you get done what you needed to get done?”

            “Yeah, we did. Or at least we got the ball rolling, didn’t we Commander Pike?” Kate asked, her voice cautious.

            “Yes, we most certainly did.” Pike offered a small smile. “I think you’ve made some very important decisions today—and not lightly, I might add.”

            Jim, looking serious with a hint of confusion, was about to speak when the server came over and ran through the menu for the day.

            “So what’s this about ‘important decisions,’ McLean? Care to let me in on your secrets?” Jim raised his eyebrows as he spoke.

            “Well,” Kate said, clasping her hands in front of herself on the table. “I asked the Commander what it would take to start the emancipation process...”

            “And?” Jim asked excitedly.

            Kate looked over at Pike and nodded her head slightly. She knew he wouldn’t divulge her secret to wanting to stay in San Francisco to do her course work.

            “Well,” Pike took over for her. “I told her that I would help her with it. I saw her juvenile record, and I really don’t think it’ll be a problem. The charge that actually got Kate sent to Tarsus is being expunged as we speak. I found out that soon after she left Earth for the colony, the real culprits were caught. So, in effect, they sent an innocent person away. So, we came up with a plan, and I told her that I would help her get some of her affairs in order.”

            Jim grinned. “That’s great, Kate. I’m really happy for you.”

            “Thanks.” Kate smiled.

            Jim noticed her smile seemed a little forced, like she was uncomfortable. And it was obvious from Pike’s expression that he knew more than he was letting on. He watched Kate carefully, almost as if he were ready to step in at any moment. As he turned his attention back to Kate, he saw the familiar determined little streak flash in her eyes. She was startled when a little hand tugged on her arm, effectively getting everyone’s attention away from the conversation.

            “Hi, Kate,” a little voice announced.

            Kate looked down, and there by her arm, was Leia. “Hey, Bug. I’m sorry I wasn’t up when you were. Have you had a good day today?” She moved her chair back a bit and patted her thighs. “Have you been a good girl?”

            Leia climbed up on Kate’s lap, and nodded her head. “Yes! I’ve had lots of fun today. Captain Randolph took a bunch of us and showed us all around the ship. This place is so neat!”

            Jim watched as Kate laughed at Leia’s enthusiasm. It really was infectious. He couldn’t help but be happy when the little girl was around. As she sat on Kate’s lap, absentmindedly twirling her fingers in her hair, he could tell that there was also something that was troubling the young child. It looked like she was trying to work something out in her mind, but the thoughts weren’t transforming themselves into words. She chewed on her bottom lip as she scanned her eyes over both of them. She finally looked up to Kate.

            “Are you and Jim going to get married?”

            “What?” Kate choked. She looked down at Leia’s earnest face. She glanced over at Jim and Pike. Jim was laughing, and Pike was trying hard to hide his smile, but was failing miserably.

            Jim couldn’t help but laugh, even though his brain was screaming, _Oh shit, she saw us in bed together!_ He saw Kate close her eyes for a brief moment, more than likely wishing that she could be beamed out of the situation and back into their room so she could hide in bed with the covers pulled up over her head. She looked absolutely mortified. Seeing Jim laughing at the situation probably didn’t help any, because before he could have time to react, Kate had pursed her lips, found his foot under the table and stomped on it… _hard._

            “OWW!” he gasped. Jim looked over at Kate, who was smiling innocently.

            Kate cupped the little girl’s chin and forced her to meet her eyes. “Why do you ask that, Leia?”

            “Well, this morning, when I got up, I looked around for you, and I saw Jim. He was sleeping in your bed with you, and I remember my momma and daddy used to do that, too. So, I was wondering if you were going to get married now. I thought only mommas and daddies slept in bed together.”

            Pike couldn’t help it any more. A loud guffaw erupted from him, and Kate looked at him, exasperated. Jim started laughing again, even louder, his eyes tearing up.

            Jim knew Kate’s mind must have been going a mile a minute. If it were him, he’d be trying to decide how in the hell he would explain _that_ to a four-year-old. But, then again, he was thankful that it _wasn’t_ him. He couldn’t help but feel relieved that Leia had asked Kate. He knew he should help, but this was too damn funny.

            “Well...” She took a deep breath. “...the reason that Jim was sleeping with me was...”

            “Kate’s afraid of the dark and she didn’t want the thing in the closet to get her!” Jim interrupted, not willing to let her flounder any more, and laughing at Kate’s expression. He looked to Pike, and the two of them started laughing even harder.

            “Jim, jeez! Will you quit? I _am not_ afraid of the dark!” Kate exclaimed, exasperated.

            Jim didn’t relent. “Do you need a nightlight?”

            “Jim, stop, you buffoon.” She slapped him on the thigh, under the table.

            “Jeez, woman, do you have to hurt me?” he choked out. Jim finally stopped laughing, but couldn’t help but let a few chuckles escape. Pike wasn’t much better.

            Kate readjusted Leia on her lap, and glanced down at her again. She took a deep breath. “I had a nightmare, and Jim saved me from it. He wanted to make sure that the mean old nightmare wouldn’t get me again, so he stayed with me. And I guess he fell asleep there. That’s all.”

            “So, you’re not getting married?” Leia asked.

            “No, honey, we’re not,” Kate replied. Jim was content with her answer. He knew they were both young—way too young—to even think about something like that. Sure, he’d _probably_ get married someday, if he found the right girl. His eyes rested on Kate, a warm smile on his face.

            “Kate,” Leia looked up at her. “If you have another nightmare, I could always sing you my lullaby to help you.”

            Kate wrapped her arms lovingly around the little girl.“Thank you, sweetie. I appreciate the thought. I’ll tell you if I need you to sing to me, okay?”

            “Okay.” She hopped down off of Kate’s lap.

            One of the other kids had walked up to the table. “I’ll take her back to our rooms, if that’s okay with you guys?”

            Jim nodded. “That would be great.” He looked at Leia. “We’ll see you later, okay?”

            “Okay, Jim. But you should really think about marrying Kate. Then you could be my momma and daddy.” She scampered off to the door where the others were waiting for her and left.

            Jim and Kate both looked after Leia. Then they looked at each other. Jim dissolved into another round of laughter, and Kate just sat there, pale and in disbelief.

            Pike chuckled some more. “Out of the mouths of babes.”

            Finally, their food arrived, and they started eating. It gave them a much-needed distraction. Jim started thinking about what Leia had said. He had never thought about marriage before. But, now that the idea was there, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. If he would ever decide to get married, he would want someone like Kate. No, that wasn’t right. There was no one like Kate. He didn’t want someone like her. He wanted _her._ She could definitely give him a run for his money. She would be the one to keep him in check.

            A picture started unfolding in his mind. Him standing next to an altar, watching Kate as she walked down an aisle in a white dress. Somehow, he knew he had to make that image come true. He wanted _that._ Definitely not right now, but in the future, he knew that she was going to be his wife. With that thought in his mind, he started chuckling again. “Kate, you should’ve seen your face. I’ve never seen you that white before. He glanced at her neck.

            “What are you looking for?”

            “I’m looking for your gills,” he laughed.

            “Oh, shut up, you.” She glanced at Pike, who had a big smile on his face. “Will you control your... godson?”

            “No way,” Pike said. “This is way too much fun. I think you need to learn a little humility.” He laughed at their shocked expressions.

            Jim looked hurt. “Come on, Uncle Chris. What have I ever done to you?”

            Pike pointed to his head. “You’ve started to give me gray hairs, Jim. That’s what you’ve done.”

            “Trust me, I’ve only started.”

            Pike glanced at him warily. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

            Kate cleared her throat. “So, what’s the plan for the day?”

            “Well,” Pike replied, setting his napkin aside. “I thought, if you’d like, I would take you around the ship, and maybe take you up to the bridge since you missed the tour this morning. But I’ll have to see if it’s alright with Captain Randolph to take you up there.”

            “Commander Pike, you need permission for what?” a voice asked over Pike’s shoulder.

            Pike looked back over his shoulder and saw Captain Randolph behind him, looking amused. “Captain Randolph, good afternoon, Sir. I didn’t notice you there. Please, join us.” He motioned to an empty chair.

            Randolph sat down. “Thank you. Now what did you want to ask me?”

            “These two missed the tour that you gave this morning, and I thought I would take them around, and perhaps take them up to the bridge. I have a feeling that this one...” he pointed to Jim, “...would be especially interested in seeing that.”

            Randolph nodded his approval. “I think that’s a fine idea.” Then in a lower voice, he added. “Chris, I can see the wheels in your head turning. And I’ve read some of your messages. I’m definitely on board with your idea. We’ll talk later.” He got up from his chair, and started to head towards the door. He turned. “By the way, let young Mister Kirk sit in my chair. The view is spectacular.” He turned back around and walked through the opening doors.

            Pike pushed his chair back and stood. “I have to check on the status of some things, then I’ll meet you in your common room.”

            “That sounds great,” Kate said.

            Pike called over his shoulder, waving backwards as he did so. “See you two later, then.”

            Jim sat back, looking at Kate. “I wonder what that was about?”

            Kate shrugged. “I don’t know. I asked your godfather to help me with getting emancipated. So, I wonder if he needs Randolph’s help with that.”

            “Hmm...” He moved to get up from the table. “I think it’s time we get back to our level. I think I need some time with my girl.”

            She slid her chair back as well. “You must have read my mind, because I definitely need some time with my guy.”

            Jim stood up and held out his hand to help Kate up out of her chair. They turned together and walked out of the mess.

            When they got out into the hallway, he draped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. “I like this,” he whispered in her ear.

            “I do, too,” she whispered back.

            On their walk back to their quarters, they kept stealing kisses from each other when they thought that no one was looking. Jim thought that the ride in the turbolift was excruciating. There were several other kids, plus a couple of crewmembers, and he didn’t want to scar their minds, or have the news get back to his uncle that he was making out with Kate in the lift.

            Finally, they got back to the common room. Jim glanced about the room to see if Kev or Tom were there. He didn’t see them. _Good,_ he thought. _Maybe I’ll actually be able to get Kate into our room without anyone seeing._

            Kate pulled on his hand to get his attention. “What’s wrong with you?” she asked.

            “Nothing,” he answered. “I missed having my girlfriend with me this morning, so I thought we could make up for some lost time. And I know if Kev or Tom were here, I’d never get that time. They’d rope me into doing something with them. And I don’t want that.”

            They quietly sneaked through the room and into their quarters. Several of the others in the room noticed the couple. Jim caught a glimpse of two of the older girls looking longingly at them, almost as if they wished they were Kate. And he knew the guys knew what he was up to.

            As soon as the doors closed, Jim sighed in relief. He led Kate over to her bed. “Computer, put ‘do not disturb’ command on door. Locate Commander Pike, and notify me when he’s approaching common room three-two.”

            “ _Acknowledged_.”

            Kate looked up at Jim, wondering what was going through his head. “Why did you do that?” she asked.

            Jim gazed at her, his ice blue eyes smoldering with heat. “I did that because I think first we need to have a talk, and second, because I need to kiss my girlfriend. But I don’t want just any kiss. I think you’re capable of a better kiss than what you’ve been giving me.”

            She walked away from him then turned. “Okay, what do you want to talk about?”

            “How many guys have you kissed?” he questioned.

            Kate looked down at the floor. “One,” she answered quietly.

            “Not including me?” he inquired.

            “Zero,” she shot back. “I told you before, I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

            _Holy shit,_ he thought. All the rumors that he had heard about her were just that, rumors. She was untouched. Completely pure. He knew now, that he was going to have to approach this in a completely different way. He walked over to her, and led her back to the bed. He sat down, patting the spot next to him. She sat down, but still wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Kate, look at me.”

            She shook her head. Jim noticed her cheeks flush with embarrassment and tears well up in her eyes, even though her head was drooped between her shoulders. He knew she had heard all the rumors he had back at school on Tarsus. And it broke his heart. He got up from the bed and began pacing. After a long moment, he stopped and knelt, cupping her chin in his hands. He gently guided her face up to meet his eyes.

            “Jim,” she whispered. “It’s okay. I get it. Now that you know that you gave me my first kiss, and that no one wants me. I understand. I’m just going to leave, and I’ll find someplace else to bunk. I’ll just get my things...”

            “Kate...”

            “Yeah?”

            “I love that I gave you your first kiss. I love the fact that no one else has touched you. When you’re ready for it, I want to be your first for everything. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I thought you were lying when you told me that you had never had a boyfriend before.” He sighed. He felt awful for believing the spiteful words of the schoolkids. “I’d heard all these rumors about you in school. I can tell, though, that you’re not lying. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise.” He got up, and sat down next to her again. “My question is, will you let me kiss you the way I really want to kiss you? Because I really want to make out with my girlfriend.”

            She looked at him with her eyes wet with unshed tears. “I’m still your girlfriend?”

            “Yes, if you still want to be.”

            She squared her shoulders, and with a sparkle in her eyes, she replied, “Okay. Show me.”

            He leaned over, brushing her lips with his. Her eyes fell closed. He pressed a little harder, opening his mouth. He let the tip of his tongue outline her bottom lip, asking for admittance. _Come on, Kat, let me in,_ he silently pleaded.

            She tentatively opened her mouth, and he touched her tongue with his. An instant connection sparked through her. She felt dizzy, breathless, electrified at the small gentle caress. _Oh, my God,_ she thought.

            She could feel his arms wrap around her. She was swept away by the feeling. Her arms reached up of their own volition and wound themselves around his neck, her hands slowly making their way up into his hair. One of his arms dropped and he positioned it under her knees to place her completely on the bed. Her head dropped to the pillow, and he followed her down, their tongues now fighting for dominance. She spread her legs, and he settled himself between them. He pulled his tongue back, and Kate followed him. She had a vague awareness that he was running one of his hands over her body. She felt him caress her breasts, and then down over her abdomen to where her shirt had ridden up, allowing a small sliver of skin to be exposed. His hand dropped even lower to the junction of her thighs. She froze for a second.

            Jim pulled his head over and started kissing the pulse point on her neck. “It’s okay, Kit-Kat, just feel this. I’d never hurt you. Don’t even think, just feel,” he murmured.

            Kate started to relax again, and was carried away by the sensations that Jim was creating for her. She arched her back, and he took her mouth again, dominating her tongue.

            Jim eased up his head and looked at her. Never had a girl touched him so completely with just her kiss. His mind cleared, and he honest to God knew who and what he wanted in his future. This was it.

            They were both breathing hard when he pulled back. Kate opened her eyes, gazing up at his ice blue orbs that held so much desire and wanting for her and maybe even love. She knew now more than anything that she was making the right decision. She was going to give him this week, or however long it took them to get back to Earth, and then she was going to do what she needed to so that they could be together. Even though he would never know it, Jim was going to give her the strength to get it done quicker than she even thought possible.

            “Kit-Kat,” he whispered, giving her a slight brush on her lips.

            “Yeah,” she whispered back, nipping his lips with hers.

            “I...” He took a deep breath. It was now or never. “I’m in love with you...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whew!!! Well, let’s just say when I started writing this chapter, I didn’t think it would go there. I think with the lime coming in there in the end, it’ll make Kate’s decision even more heartbreaking, but please believe me when I say that it’ll be all right in the end. In fact, I’ve already started writing the scene. And yes, I know, they’re only sixteen, but these two aren’t like any normal sixteen year olds. One is “the only genius level repeat offender in the Midwest,” and the other is the only one that I can think of to give him a run for his money and who is going to be able to control the presence that is James T. Kirk. So their relationship even when they’re younger is going to be more intense. I want to thank my incredible beta, Bebedora, who has taken what has been done before and made it that much better. You are awesome, and always willing to cheer me up when I need it. (Captain Fine with cookies!!!) Also, I want to thank my partner in crime, Ellie. I know we haven’t gotten to write together lately, but I’m so thankful that our little stories brought us together and we’ve started this epic journey together. I want to thank everyone who is reading, has alerted on this or has reviewed, and the people over at Fanfiction Writers Anonymous, who are always willing to make me laugh. Y’all are the best.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none but the plot and the characters of Kate and Leia. All other characters belong to Paramount and CBS. I also do not own “Safe and Sound” by Taylor Swift, so now the lawyers can’t sue me. If I was really a part of it, I would be working with J.J. on Star Wars right now, or I would be in L.A. working with Bad Robot.
> 
> AN: This is being betaed by Bebedora. You are incredible, amazing and an absolute genius. Thank you again.

**Disclaimer: I own none but the plot and the characters of Kate and Leia. All other characters belong to Paramount and CBS. I also do not own** **“** **Safe and Sound** **”** **by Taylor Swift, so now the lawyers can** **’** **t sue me.** **If I was really a part of it, I would be working with J.J. on Star Wars right now, or I would be in L.A. working with Bad Robot.**

**AN: This is being betaed by Bebedora. You are incredible, amazing and an absolute genius. Thank you again.**

Chapter Seven

 _“_ _I_ _’_ _m in love with you..._ _”_

At first, Kate wasn’t sure she heard right. She thought her brain was still a little foggy from the mind-blowing kiss. She shook her head as Jim scrambled off her, and she sat up. _He_ _’_ _s in love with me? What in the hell?_

He lay by her side and averted his eyes. After a long moment, he got up off the bed and started pacing. “I’m sorry, Kate. I’m sorry. It just kinda slipped out.”He stopped and held his head in his hands. He didn’t even try to look at her.

From her vantage point on the bed, she could see his shoulders shaking. “Oh, God, Jamie.”She got up from the bed and rushed over to him. She put his arms around him and led him back to the bed. Easing him down, she sat next to him with her arms still around his waist. “Shh... shh... It’s okay. It’s not too soon.”

He calmed down a little bit, and looked at her. Her eyes were shining, wet with tears. “Kit-Kat, what are you saying?”

She took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts together. “I’ve been in love with you for a year. I’m in love with you now. We’ve been through something so intense, and at first I thought it was because of that experience. But now, I can see that it’s not. It’s because of you. You’re the one that cared about me.”She took another breath, forcing him to look at her. “You’re the person who thought I was worth the trouble. Jim Kirk, I’ve fallen for you, hard.”

His mouth dropped open as he looked at her incredulously. “You have?”

“Yeah.”

She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a soft, sweet kiss. “I love you,”she whispered.

He smiled and murmured, “I love you, too.”He pressed back against her and deepened the kiss, leaving them both breathless.

Jim laid them back on the bed as they exchanged kisses and small caresses. They laid there for a long moment, enjoying each other’s embrace before Jim pulled back and shook his head in disbelief.

“What?”Kate asked.

“Just wondering how I got so lucky,”he said, pulling her closer.

“Lucky?”she questioned.“How so?”

“Well,”he started, brushing his lips against her forehead. “I survive Tarsus, find an extraordinary girl who doesn’t care who I’m related to, and loves me for me. I would say that that makes me a pretty lucky guy.”

Kate laughed. “Yeah, well, I guess that makes me pretty lucky, too. It takes almost dying to find the guy that’s perfect for me. Jeez, what a universe,”she replied, pecking him on the lips.

The computer chimed with the reminder that Jim had set. They looked at each other. “Oh, shit!”exclaimed Kate. “We’re going to be really unlucky if Commander Pike sees us like this.”

“Yeah, we better get a move on.”

They got up and smoothed the wrinkles from their clothes. Kate straightened out her bed, so that it didn’t look like they had been laying on it. She walked into the bathroom, and took a look at herself in the mirror. Her lips were fuller, and there was a brightness to her eyes that hadn’t been there before. “Oh, my God,”she whispered.

“What?”She heard Jim’s voice ask. She glanced over and saw him leaning against the door frame.

Kate ran a brush through her hair, and threw it down on the vanity. She looked at herself critically in the mirror. “My lips... they look all swollen. I can’t see Pike like this. You go on without me.”

            Jim walked in and stood behind her looking at their reflections in the mirror. “Kate, look at yourself. Do you want to know what I see?”

            She nodded her head silently.

            “I see a somewhat handsome guy, a little too thin, but given what I’ve just been through, that’ll change. But you…”A wide grin swept across his face as he brushed a strand of hair from her cheek. “I see an extraordinary woman. Maybe in school, you were a girl. But now... now you’re a woman, one who is strong, independent, caring, gorgeous, and _mine_. Kate, I don’t care what Uncle Chris sees. So what if he knows if we’ve been kissing. The way your lips are fuller and the way your eyes shine, shows that for once, you’re happy.”He settled his hands on her shoulders. “ _Are_ you happy?”

            “Yes,”she said quietly.

            Jim wrapped his arms around her waist. “You’re happy because you’re in love. This is just the way you look. So get used to it, okay?”

            “Okay. Let’s go meet Pike,”she said with determination.

            The chime of the computer sounded again. “ _Commander Pike is approaching common room three-two._ ”

            “Acknowledged,”Jim replied. He glanced at Kate as they walked through the room, making their way to the door. “You ready?”

            “Yeah.”She took his hand and felt a reassuring squeeze from him. _You can do this Kate,_ she thought to herself.

            The door to their quarters opened and they walked into the common room, just as Pike strode in from the hallway.

            Pike took one look at the couple, and his expression didn’t leave much to the imagination. Kate knew right away that he had figured the situation out. His eyes glanced at their hands, seeing that they were intertwined. Kate instinctively brought a hand to her mouth, trying to cover her swollen lips. She stole a quick look at Jim, who had a look of happy contentment on his face. _“_ _So much for being cool, Jamie_ _…”_

“So, you two, is there something I should know?”Pike raised his eyebrows questioningly.

            Jim grinned. “Only that the most extraordinary girl in the world loves me."

            Pike snorted, a small chuckled spluttering from his lips. Kate wanted to join the laughter and happiness, but that feeling of dread had begun to creep up on her again. She knew that all this was to be short-lived. Feeling the shadow of sadness fall over her, she averted her eyes, not wanting to look at either Jim or the Commander. Pike noticed the change in demeanor right away.

            “Kate, can I talk to you privately for a second?”the older man approached them slowly.

            “Sure,”she answered. She let go of Jim’s hand before walking over to Pike. Together, she and Pike walked over to a small alcove.

            Pike took a deep, hard look at her. “You told him that you’re in love with him, haven’t you? Are you sure you want this? You know you’re going to break his heart when you don’t go with him.”

            Kate steeled her shoulders. “I want to be happy for as long as I have with him, Commander. Just the memory of him will make it easier for me to succeed. So, yes, I want this. Please don’t stand in our way.”

            “Okay. Only you know how you want to play this. I just have one question, though. Did he say the words?”

            “Yes, he did. And he knows how I feel now, too.”She turned and walked back toward Jim, who had been standing there watching the two of them converse. She put a smile on her face as she reached out for his hand.

            “What was that all about?”he asked.

            “Nothing,”she answered. “Just something about my emancipation.”Kate hated lying to Jim, but she really felt like she had no choice in the matter.

Pike approached the two teens. “How’s about that tour? There’s a whole ship just waiting to show you two her secrets.”

Jim looked to Kate. “What do you say? Let’s go explore.”

“Sounds great.”Kate motioned to Pike with her hand. “Lead the way, Commander.”

She and Jim followed Pike out the doors of the common room into the corridor. Pike began talking about various systems and amenities of the ship as they walked. Kate tried to listen as the older man spoke, but her mind was elsewhere. As she watched Jim excitedly smile and take in everything Pike was saying, she suddenly felt incredibly guilty.

 _I hope I know what I_ _’_ _m doing. What if me leaving breaks him? I don_ _’_ _t want to sacrifice my education and future for young love, but part of me wants to stay with Jamie forever_ _—_ _Starfleet be damned._

Kate sighed slightly, not wanting to let on to either of her companions that she was lost in thought.

 _No, you_ _’_ _re doing the right thing, Kate. Take this time for yourself to make an even better woman for him to love._

 _If Jim loves you like he says he does_ _…_ _he_ _’_ _ll wait._

 _I hope_ _…_

Kate felt the heavy feeling melt away as she became at peace with her decision. It wasn’t going to be easy, and Jim would no doubt take it excruciatingly hard, but it was for the best. She needed this—they both did.

She squeezed Jim’s hand lovingly as they roamed the halls. Kate’s confidence rising by the minute.

 

#

 

Jim admitted to himself that he wasn’t as interested in the science labs as Kate was, but he took so much pleasure in watching her explore them. She flitted around from station to station, seeming to take the most interest in the Xenobiology area. She had engaged in a rather long conversation with one of the science officers about something while he and Pike had talked with another technician, and Jim couldn’t help but notice how excited she was. It seemed that, perhaps, she had found her calling.

She finally caught up with her two companions as they entered the turbolift.

“Sorry, I got sidetracked back there.”She beamed, her face glowing with joy. “Commander Pike, thank you so much for showing up the science labs. I really felt at home around all those gadgets and experiments.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. You really seemed to shine in there.”He offered a warm smile. “Perhaps you’ve found something that interests you enough to study it further?”

“Maybe…who knows?”

“Only you, Kate.”Pike’s voice took on a more solemn tone before he turned his attention to Jim. “I was saving this for last, especially for you, Jim. I hope you like this,”Pike said, smiling at his young godson.

The turbolift doors opened. They walked down a short hallway, and another set of doors opened.

Pike motioned them forward. “After you.”

They took the few steps together, and walked out onto the bridge.

Captain Randolph saw the visitors and called, “Jim, Kate, glad you could make it up here.”He reached out his hand to shake Jim’s hand.

“Thank you for allowing us to come up,”Jim replied. “The ship is... incredible!”

Randolph laughed. “That she is.”Jim’s wandering eyes towards the Captain’s chair didn’t go unnoticed by anyone.“Do you want to sit down, Mr. Kirk?”

“May I?”he asked earnestly.

Randolph nodded, motioning Jim to sit down. “Be my guest.”

Jim walked up to the Captain’s chair, turned and sat down in it. It felt in that one instant like his whole body transformed. He sat straighter, but still had an ease about him. In that one moment, everything solidified for him. He knew that he was born for this purpose. He was a born leader. He wanted to command.

He looked out over the bridge, and saw the view screen before him. “Wow,”he whispered. “I want this.”Then he grinned.

Randolph leaned over to him. “I told you the view was spectacular.”

“You’re right. This is amazing. Thank you so much for letting me see this. Now I know how my dad must have felt.”

Randolph clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Your father was one hell of an officer. I know wherever he is right now, he’s proud of you. We all are. And I hope that you consider the crew and myself part of your family, Mister Kirk. You’re a special young man.”

Jim flushed with embarrassment. “Thank you, Sir.”

He took one more moment to look out at the vast reaches of space before he stood up and reached for Kate’s hand. They walked to the turbolift door to go back out when a command rang out in Randolph’s booming voice. “Attention, Captain on the bridge!”

The crew that was seated suddenly stood up at attention,focusing on the teenaged couple. Jim took a lingering look at the bridge. _Someday,_ he thought, _someday, I_ _’_ _m going to have a ship of my own._

Jim nodded his thanks, his hand intertwined with Kate’s. He brought his other hand up and gave the members of the bridge crew a salute. Then they turned and walked hand in hand through the doors, Pike following behind.

Outside, Jim leaned against one of the walls. Kate tried to propel him forward, but when he wouldn’t follow her, she stopped. She looked back, and saw that Jim had tears in his eyes.

“Jamie, are you okay?”she asked, concerned.

He nodded his head slowly. “Yeah, I’m okay. I... I’ve just been shown more respect, caring, and more love than I ever thought I would. What they did back there, they didn’t just honor me, they honored my dad, and that goes a long way,”he said respectfully.

Pike came up to them. “Hey, I have to stay here for a little bit. Can you find your way back?”

“Yeah, I’m sure we can. Thank you, Uncle Chris for the tour. It was amazing,”Jim responded.

Kate hugged Pike. “Yes, thank you.”

Jim allowed himself to be pulled away from Pike as Kate led him to another turbolift. He was still in awe at what had just happened on the bridge. As they entered the elevator, Kate’s tiny hand clasped warmly within his own, everything seemed right.

 _I_ _’_ _ve got my life, my girl_ _…_ _and if I play it right, a bright career ahead of me. Maybe even my own ship._

 _Life couldn_ _’_ _t get any better._

#

 

Pike found Randolph sitting back in his command chair when he reentered the bridge. The older man looked up from the PADD in his lap. “Well, what did he think about it?”

Pike chuckled. “Well, Sir, you saw it. He’s definitely George Kirk’s son. He was born for that chair.”

Randolph chuckled as well. “Yes, but that’s what I’m afraid of.”Then he stood up next to Pike. “I just wanted to tell you that Miss Kate’s emancipation process will be done by the end of the week. She was right about everything.”

Pike looked at his commanding officer. “How? How did you manage it, sir?”

Randolph grinned. “I had someone fast-track it for me. With all the information you provided for me, plus the research that was conducted when she was found, it was determined that there was cause for the action. The group home where she was residing was contacted yesterday afternoon, and they want nothing to do with her. So, by the end of the week, Miss Kate will be emancipated. If she wants, she can start on her exams and course work, too. If it meets with your approval, I would like to have a ceremony up here on the bridge for her when she gets the documentation.”

Pike shook his head in disbelief. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. Thank you for getting this all done so quickly. I’m not sure if I would have known how to do it myself.”

“You’re welcome. I also took the liberty of contacting the university that Mister Kirk has been taking his course work through. They’re sending a data packet so he can continue on his classwork.”He ran a hand through his hair. “After you sent me all the information on Jim Kirk, I didn’t actually realize that he’s two-thirds done with an engineering degree. I talked to one of his professors. Jim has some really interesting theories on warp capability. He's one smart young man.”

Pike grinned. “Yes, he is, Dan.”He let his pride for the young man show in his voice. “Jim doesn’t know how to fail. When he applies himself, he is nigh on to impossible to stop. He doesn’t know the meaning of the word ‘no’.”

Randolph smiled. “I had the easy part of this compared to what you have to do. From what you said, Miss McLean is convinced she’s going to enlist. She’ll be a wonderful asset to us. I just hope that you convince Mister Kirk to join up. Those two at the Academy will be force to reckon with. God help us when it actually happens,”he chuckled.

Randolph took a moment, like he wanted to continue with something. He looked at his friend. “Chris, I found something else while I was checking into Miss McLean’s background, that I think you should know.”

“What?”Chris asked.

Randolph clasped a hand on Chris’ shoulder. “Why don’t we go into my ready room? We can talk about it there.”

They walked across the bridge and into Randolph’s ready room. Randolph walked around the desk and picked up a PADD. He handed it to Pike. “Just read.”

Pike took the PADD. He noticed that Kate’s picture and name were at the top. His eyes scrolled down until he came to a single line. The word _adopted_ jumped out at him. Then he noticed the birth mother’s name, _Simone Gabriella Moreno._ He remembered the petite girl with the deep blue eyes that had taken him in before he was posted on the _U.S.S. Challenger,_ that had loved him during his time at the Academy and on board the ship. Then, out of the blue, she had asked for a transfer. He had tried to comm her after the transfer had gone through, but she never answered. She was just gone. He had always wondered. what had happened to her. His eyes scanned further down until he got to the space to where the birth father was listed. His name was in the space. He sat down in the chair, shocked at what he had just read.

“I take it she never told you,”Randolph said, gently.

Pike shook his head. “No, she didn’t. We were posted on the _Challenger_ together _._ Then one day, she just disappeared.” _Why did I not see it before? Kate has her mother_ _’_ _s eyes, but my personality._ “I have a daughter.”

Randolph nodded. “Yes, you do, Chris. Now, the question is how do you tell her that you’re her father? Or _do you_ even tell her?”

Pike read the page again. “I don’t know, Dan. I just don’t know.”All he could think about was that he had a daughter, a beautiful, smart daughter who was in love with his best friend’s son. The word echoed in his mind. _Kate is my daughter... My daughter..._

Randolph studied her friend. “Are you okay, Chris?”

He shrugged. “Dan, to be honest, I’m not sure. It’s a lot to take in.”He looked up at his Captain and friend. “I’ve gone through this life not thinking I would have any kids. That’s why I agreed so readily when George and Winona asked me to be Jim’s godfather. I never knew that Simone was pregnant. But now, I find out that this incredibly beautiful and smart young woman who I already love like my own is actually my own flesh and blood. It’s a lot wrap my head around.”

Randolph nodded his head sympathetically. “I know, Chris. I’m sorry that you had to find out this way. But I think the question is, do you want to have a relationship with her as her father, or do you just want to remain the kind man who’s going to help her with her plans?”

Pike sat back in his seat, thinking about his dilemma. He knew what he wanted, and slowly he started coming up with a plan. First though, he would have to go back to his quarters, to go through some of his belongings. He squared his shoulders and looked to Randolph.

“You have a plan, don’t you Chris?”Randolph asked.

“Yeah, I do. I know what I want. I want my daughter to know me as her father. Kate deserves that. She’s had to go through hell almost all sixteen years that she’s been alive. She deserves to have a family who loves her, and I’m going to give that to her.”He stood up in front of Randolph. “If I may be dismissed, Sir. I need to make some arrangements, and…introduce myself to my daughter.”

Randolph smiled. “You’re dismissed, Chris.”

Pike turned and walked toward the door. Before it opened, he turned back to Randolph. “And Dan... Thanks for telling me, and not keeping it from me. I needed to know.”

“You’re welcome, Chris,”Randolph replied. “Take good care of her.”

Pike turned again, walking out of the room.

 

#

 

Jim and Kate got back to the common room. They sat down on the sofa and started the vid screen. A news feed came on, and one of the stories they were running was about Tarsus. It was a recap of everything that happened, and the circumstances of the rescue. What Kate didn’t realize was how many ships Starfleet had used to get all the colonists off the planet. She watched silently as it droned on about the conditions that they had lived through. She finally got up from the sofa, and started walking towards their quarters. The news was just too much for her.

Jim looked to her, puzzled. “Kate, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just going to go lay down, probably take a nap, okay?”she said quietly.

“Okay,”he said, wearily.

Kate could see it in his eyes, even though he was trying to hide it. He had noticed the same thing she had:  no one from the camp had made it.

Kate was so focused on just getting to bed that she didn’t even notice Jim had turned off the screen and rushed to catch up with he He startled her when he sidled up next to her. “What… I thought you wanted to watch that,”she said.

“Nope,”Jim shook his head. “I’d much rather be with you, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, it’s perfect.”

They walked into their quarters, the door shutting behind them. Kate lunged at Jim as they walked backwards until they reached a bed. They laid down as the kiss got heated. She felt out of control; she just needed to kiss him. Finally, when neither one of them could breathe, they pulled away from each other.

“Wow,”Jim exclaimed. “What was that for?”

Kate shrugged. “I don’t know. I just wanted to kiss you, that’s all. Did I do something wrong?”

Jim grinned. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just wasn’t expecting it. I’d like it if you kissed me more.”

Kate laughed, and slapped his chest playfully. “Oh, funny man.”

Just then the chimes at their door sounded. “Who is it?”she called.

“It’s Lor’en,”the voice said.

“Come in,”Kate responded, sitting up.

The doors opened and the Betazoid nurse stepped in. She saw Jim and immediately turned away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had a guest. I’ll come back later.”

Kate looked around. “Guest?”Seeing no one, she realized that the nurse must have meant Jim. “Oh, him? He’s not a guest. This is his room, too.”

Lor’en looked a little embarrassed. “Oh, I thought that Leia was in this room.”

Kate smiled. “She is. I mean she stays here at night. But I didn’t want to be that far away from Jim, so Commander Pike is letting him stay here with us.”

She chuckled. “You humans are so confusing sometimes.”

Kate giggled along with her. “I know, tell me about it.”

“Well,”Lor’en started. “I’ve got two reasons to be down here. Dr. Boyce wanted me to follow up with you to make sure you’re feeling all right, and to tell you that we got your medical records from the camp. Your file shows that you’re due for some medication.”She gave Kate a pointed look.

Kate instantly remembered which medication she was talking about. “Oh yeah, you’re right. I had forgotten all about that in all this chaos.”

Lor’en took the hypospray out of the case to set up the contraceptive Kate needed. “We were also wondering if Miss Leia would like to be with us for bit. Give you some time to yourselves.”She motioned to Kate that she was ready. Kate turned her head, and Lor’en administered the meds.

“Sure, I don’t see a problem with that,”Kate said.

“Now,”Lor’en said, putting away the hypospray, “that’ll take twenty-four to forty-eight hours to be effective, okay?”

“Yeah, I remember. And you’ll find Leia out in the common room. She was playing with some of other younger ones when we first came in.”

“Alright, you kids, have a good rest of the afternoon and evening. I’ll comm you if Leia needs her song,”Lor’en told Kate, as she walked out to find the little girl.

Kate laid back down on the bed next to Jim. “Where were we?”

He grinned. “I think I’ve created a monster.”He looked at her seriously for a moment. “What were the meds they gave you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I don’t mind. It was birth control.”At his look of shock, she laughed.

“B-birth control?”

“Don’t worry. It was mandatory at the group home I attended and the doctors on Tarsus just figured I should keep up with the regimen. It’s not a big deal, really.”

“Whatever you say, Kate. I just want to make sure you’re not doing it because we’re together now. I mean, I want to get closer to you, but…”

“Thank you for being concerned, Jamie. It feels nice to be cared about like that.”She draped her arms around him and laid back, her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating under her ear, strong and steady. “Now, I think I just want to snuggle up to my boyfriend.”[1] 

After a moment, she took a deep breath. "Jamie," she murmured.

"Yeah?"

She nestled her head closer to his chest. "What happened the day that I was attacked? What happened to the other two guards?"

Jim sighed. "Kit-Kat..." He let his voice trail off. "Why do you want to know?"

Kate looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "Please, Jamie. Just tell me... what happened to them?"

Jim looked down at her, his eyes softened. He took a deep breath, then let it out. “Well…” He glanced up at the ceiling, giving himself time to gather his thoughts. He took another deep breath. "Umm... I broke the branch and led them away from you..."

"Did you...?" she whispered, laying her head back down on his chest. The steady beat of his heart reassured her. She felt his arms wrap around her.

He sighed. "Did I kill them?" he asked softly. He felt her head nod on his chest. He reached up, caressing her cheek then under her chin, so she would look up at him. "Yeah, I did."

Her eyes widened. She hadn't expected for Jim to admit it to her. His honesty surprised her.

"Kit-Kat, I had to. It was either us or them. I knew then that I already wanted you as more than a friend. I needed to save you..." he blew out a long breath.“Last night, I didn’t want to go to sleep, either. I kept seeing that bastard on top of you in my mind. I had to get you away from him.”

Kate smiled, her eyes locked with his, finding a new found respect for him. ”I understand, Jamie. I really do. I thought that if I felt someone’s hands on me, I would automatically feel his touch.” She smiled a little wider at him. “But, with you, I don’t. I just feel you. I _like_ the way you touch me. You make me feel safe and loved. I don’t feel scared with you, Jamie.”She raised her head off his chest, stretched her neck slightly, gently brushed his lips with hers. "Thank you for saving me that day." She kissed him lightly again. "I love you, Jamie."

"I love you, too," he told her, as he lifted his head up, his mouth descended on hers. He let her control the kiss for a moment. He felt the tension in her body leave, then he slowly began taking back what he had given her. His tongue dragged over her bottom lip, begging to be let in to the moist recess of her mouth.

He heard her breathless moan, as she opened her mouth wider, his tongue dominating her own.

She pushed against his chest a little. "Jamie..."

He lowered his head to the pillow. They were both breathing heavily. "God, I want you," he purred.

"Jamie... I..." She stuttered. She cast her eyes down. "I'm not ready for that..."

He smiled softly. "I know, Kit-Kat. I know..." He left everything else unsaid, as he drew her closer to him.

She laid her head back on his chest and sighed deeply. She closed her eyes. She felt Jim start brushing her hair back. “I want you, too,”she whispered softly, so softly that he almost didn’t hear it.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in all actuality was just a few minutes. Kate felt herself relax, then jerk awake. She hoped it didn’t bother Jim.

“It’s okay, Kit-Kat. Go to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up. Just relax, baby.”He brushed his lips over her forehead as she snuggled closer to him. He began to hum a song that he had sung to Leia.

Kate clutched his shirt to her. Her legs moved closer to him. She settled, letting his heartbeat and his humming wash over her.

As both teens settled into each other’s embrace, Kate felt completely and utterly at peace. She was in the arms of the boy she loved. Nothing, it seemed, could tarnish this moment. As she slipped into blissful sleep, her mind—thankfully—did not allow her to remember that she would soon be breaking his heart.

For now, at least, they could both enjoy each other before everything changed.

 [1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for all of the support and everything that you have shown my story and me. Thank you again to my incredible beta, Bebedora. I’m running out of words to describe you, my friend. Thank you for all the hard work that you’ve done on this. Even when you say, that something’s probably not what I want to hear, you make me work and guide me to where the story needs to go. I’m so thankful that you decided to work on this. You are amazing. I am working on new material, so I’m definitely not dead. Thanks to my friend and partner in crime, Bones, for cheering me up. I’ve gone through some personal stuff in the last couple weeks, and you’ve really helped me and patched me up. She’s shown me that even with all the craziness in my life, I can still have some fun. And I love ya. Please let me know what you think of the chapter. See ya. Harrison out.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own none but the plot and the characters of Kate and Leia. All other characters belong to Paramount and CBS. I also do not own "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift, so now the lawyers can't sue me.
> 
> AN: This is being betaed by Bebedora. Thank you, sweets.

**Disclaimer: I own none but the plot and the characters of Kate and Leia. All other characters belong to Paramount and CBS. I also do not own** **“** **Safe and Sound** **”** **by Taylor Swift, so now the lawyers can** **’** **t sue me.**

**AN: This is now being betaed by Bebedora. Thank you, sweets.**

 

Chapter Eight

            When she woke up from her nap, Kate gazed up at young man’s face above her. She had a soft smile on her face as she concentrated on Jim’s sleeping form. She wanted to memorize how he looked when he was completely relaxed. She thought if she could remember him like this, that it would be easier for her to get through the next part of her life.

            The time when he wouldn’t be there.

            She got up from bed and walked into the bathroom. She caught her reflection in the mirror out of the corner of her eye, stopping to look at herself critically. She did look like a changed person. Jim was right, she looked happy, healthy, and in love. She knew once back on Earth, the coming years would be the hardest of her life. But she knew in the end it would all be worth it. She also realized that before she left him, she wanted to take that final step with the man lying in her bed. She wanted him to love her. He already had her heart and soul. Now she wanted him to have her body.

            She made a promise to herself that she would always be Jim’s girl, no matter what happened in the future. Some part of her would always belong to him.

            She took a deep breath and set her shoulders before walking out of the bathroom. She settled herself back on the bed. Instinctively, Jim drew his arms around her, and she laid her head on his chest, the reassuring beat of his heart in her ear.

            “Where’d you go?” His words hummed into her ear.

            “Just into the bathroom,”she answered, looking up at his closed eyes. “When did you wake up?”

            He opened his sapphire eyes and looked down at her. “When you did. Kate, what’s wrong? I can see the wheels in your head turning. What’s bothering you?”

            Kate sighed and snuggled more into him. “I was just thinking about how in a few days, everything’s going to change. Everything’s going to be so different. It’ll be weird.”

            “Not everything will be different. I’ll still have you,”he said happily.

            _Oh, Jim, if you only knew,_ she thought. _At least, I can give you one last gift before I go..._ “Yeah, you’ll still have me,”she whispered, hoping the emotion she was feeling wasn’t detectable in her voice. She raised her head and leaned up, giving him a kiss. She outlined his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, asking for admittance.

            He growled, deepening the kiss. His tongue fought hers. Her hands felt their way up his chest, up around his neck before her fingers finally reached his hair. She grasped the silky strands, holding tight.

            Kate pulled away slightly, finally able to take a breath. “Jamie, I did decide something.”

            “What?”

            She smiled at him softly. “I love you, and I hope you know that you’re very important to me. So, I want you to have something special from me.”She caressed his face. “I want you to have me. I want you to be my first.”

            “You want me to be...”He looked down at her, as if he finally understood what she wanted. Kate could tell by his expression—one of reverence and honor—that he was completely blown away. She hoped he knew just how safe she felt with him. His eyes glistened ever so slightly as he replied, “I would love to be your first, but I want it to be special.”

            Kate put her head down onto his chest, listening to his breaths. “It will be special, because it’ll be with you.”

            They stayed silent for a long moment, Kate listening to Jim’s heart thump within his chest. She knew it beat for her. For the first time in her life, she felt absolutely safe with a man. Well, teenage man, anyway. Nothing in her mind told her to run, to never look back. She knew that Jim would do right by her.

            And that’s why her decision was so hard. But she knew it had to be done. She just hoped he’d understand.

            Kate wanted to make sure Jim wasn’t retreating into his mind. “You’re not over thinking this, are you?”

            Jim chuckled.“Maybe I am just a little. I’m just nervous. I...I mean this is big. This is a big thing.”

            Kate leaned back from him, her blue eyes wide. “Have you ever... done...it?”her innocence showed through, which endeared her to Jim even more.

            He nodded slowly. “Yeah, I have. Not a lot, though. There was a girl back on Earth that was my first. Then there was someone on Tarsus, but we were more friends than anything. We would experiment with each other, but that was nothing like what you and I have. I know what I’m doing if you’re worried about that. And I promise, I’ll be gentle. We’ll go as fast, or as slow as you want, okay?”He lovingly ran his fingers through her hair.

            She bit her lip, nodding at him solemnly. “Alright. I believe you, Jamie. I know you’re not going to hurt me.”She laid back down and cuddled into his side.

            _God, please give me the strength to leave him after this_. _Please let me survive this._

            They stayed there for over an hour, just laying in each other’s arms, enjoying their private time together. It wasn’t until some of their limbs began to fall asleep that they even realized such a large amount of time had passed.“Kat, honey, are you hungry?” Jim stretched his legs out straight.

            Just as she was about to answer, her stomach rumbled for her. He chuckled. She joined him.

            “Does that answer your question?”

            “Yeah, it does,”he replied with a nudge to her ribs.

            Kate moved off the bed and straightened her clothes. “Computer, what time is it?”

            _“_ _It is nineteen hundred hours, Earth standard time._ _”_

            Kate glanced back at Jim. “Do you think they’re still serving something down in the mess?”

            “Yeah, I think so,”Jim replied as he got up off the bed. “If they’re not, I’m sure we can scrounge something up. If I remember correctly, we were pretty good at doing something like that down on the planet.”

            She laughed softly. “Yeah, we were, weren’t we?”She walked over to the door, but before she walked out, Jim grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

            “Kate,”he whispered, as he placed his hand on her cheek. “Thank you.”

            She looked back at him, curiosity on her face. “For what? Why are you thanking me?”

            “For letting me share this experience with you. I want you to know that you’re the only one I want this with.”He hugged her close to his chest. “I love you, so much. You’re one of the only people that have given a damn about me. I just wanted to let you know that.”

            She pulled back slightly from him. “I know, Jamie. I feel the same way. You’re a very special guy, and from the bottom of my heart, I love you, too.”She stood up taller to give him a small kiss. “Now, let’s go see if we can find something to eat. I’m starving.”

            He chuckled and they set off together to the mess hall.

 

#

 

            The next day, Pike called Kate to his quarters. She had to admit she was a little apprehensive about why. His voice had sounded unsure during their conversation. She stopped in front of his door and ran her thumb over the keypad on the wall. When he answered, she was greeted with a small smile and a hand beckoning her in.

            “You wanted to talk to me, Commander?”she asked him.

            He ushered her in and motioned for her to sit down on his sofa. She noticed that he had a PADD on the table in front of her, plus some old photographs. He cleared his throat. “Kate, what do you remember about your parents?”

            She looked at him, curiously. “Why?”

            He reached over and clasped her hand in one of his. “Just tell me. Do you recall anything about your mother?”

            “Well, she was petite like me. And she had deep blue eyes. She loved to sing, too. I know that she loved me, but I could tell that she was always sad, like she wasn’t happy with the life that she was leading. She was nice, but always a little sad.”

            He smiled gently. “Was her name Simone?”

            Kate’s eyes widened. “Yeah, it was. How’d you know that?”

            Pike sighed. “Let me show you something.”He picked up a photograph, handing it to her.

            Kate took the photograph and studied it for a moment. She saw Pike in his cadet reds, standing with a petite young woman, looking very much like herself. “Why do you have a picture of my mother? Commander Pike, what’s going on?”

            He picked up another picture and handed it over to her silently. It was another picture of himself and the same woman huddled together, looking very much in love. “Let me tell you a story, Kate.”

            He sat back against the couch, but he never let go of her hand. “I was eighteen, and had just gotten out of high school. I was accepted into the Academy. I had no idea what I was doing. All I knew was that I wanted to soak everything in.”He sighed, an almost dreamy look in his eyes. It was obvious to Kate that this was a memory he hadn’t thought of in a long time. “Then, along came this woman. Her name was Simone Moreno. She was beautiful, intoxicating. I wanted to spend all my time with her. I loved her, and she loved me back. We got posted on the same ship, the _U.S.S. Challenger._ A couple months after we got on board, she asked for a transfer. She stopped talking to me. The transfer went through, and I never saw her again. I tried contacting her, but she would never answer. She had disappeared. After a while, I gave up trying to find her. I never knew why she wanted to transfer off the ship until now. Did she ever tell you any stories about her time out in the black?”

            She nodded silently and took a deep breath. “Yeah. I vaguely remember a story that she told me about being up in the stars. She told me of how she met my father, a man with...”She looked over at Pike, eyes widening in shock. “...Oh my God…”

            “What?”Pike questioned gently.

            “... a man with blue eyes. But my Daddy had brown eyes. But you...”She shook her head trying to take everything in. “...You have blue eyes. You have pictures of my mother.”She started breathing quickly. She stood up, moving away from him. She wrung her hands as she paced. “This can’t be possible. There is no way this is possible.”

            He stood up, resting his hands on her shoulders. Making sure he was looking directly into her eyes, he spoke. “When you were taken into custody, a DNA sample was taken. It’s standard procedure with refugees. After Captain Randolph put your documentation through, a potential familial match came up. Per Starfleet regulation, all cadets and officers are required to have their DNA on file. Kate, honey…”Pike smiled warmly, blue eyes sparkling. “…there’s no doubt. I’m your father.”

            He picked up the PADD off the table and handed it to her.

            She read through it quickly, until she got to the space where Pike’s own name was. She hesitantly looked up at him. “I don’t understand,”she mumbled.

            He led her back over to the sofa and gently eased her down. “I’m not quite sure I understand it, either. But I think that your mother thought that Starfleet was no place to raise a baby. So she left, married Scott McLean, and had you. Then, before they could tell you, they were killed.”

            She looked at Pike accusingly. “Then why didn’t you come and get me when they were killed?”

            He took her hand again, gently. “Because, Kate, I never knew that you existed. Simone never told me that she was pregnant with you. I’m so sorry that you had to go through everything that you had to. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there, but I didn’t know.”He let go of her hand. “I’ll understand if you don’t want me to help you, but please know this. I want to be there for you now.”

            “She never told you that she was pregnant?”she asked quietly.

            He shook his head. “No, she didn’t.”

            She sat back, letting all of the information that Pike, _her father,_ had given her. _Oh my God, I have a family... I have a father,_ she thought. She let her eyes wander over to this man who had given her back something that she never thought she’d have again. She studied his features closely. She could see the resemblance between them now that she knew.

            She nodded slowly, “So, what can I call you?”

            He smiled at her. “I don’t care what you call me. It doesn’t make a difference.”

            She moved closer to him and threw her arms around him. She felt his arms come around her slowly. “I would like very much to be your daughter… _Dad_.”

            Pike leaned back and smile d.“Kate, honey. I would like nothing more.”He drew her back into his arms, hugging her tightly.

 

#

 

            During the rest of the week, Kate and Jim hung out together and got to know each other more. She also worked on her course work that had arrived and decided that in addition to Xenobiology, she would also focus on Astrometrics. She had already determined that she was going to be the best in whatever she did. In a distorted view, she needed to make Jim, and by extension her father, proud of her. She wanted to make Pike see that he was not wasting his time on her.

            Jim would help her study for her exams, while working on his own work. He was a patient tutor when she didn't understand something. However, he pushed her to expand her knowledge in what she was studying.

            The others knew to stay away from them during these times, because underneath it all, was a sexual tension that was palpable in the room where they were working. Kisses here, small caresses there. By the time, they would finish a marathon study session, Kate's body was alight with need. If Jim ever felt that need, he never acted upon it.

            Night time was the hardest time for her. The nightmares of the night that Jim found her or day of her assault came back with a vengeance whenever he wasn’t with her. So, every night they stayed up until they were sure that Leia was asleep. Then, he got in bed with Kate and pulled her close until he was sure that she was asleep. If Leia ever saw them together, she never said anything.

            On Friday, Captain Randolph called her and Jim to the bridge. “I wonder what this is about? Maybe it’s about some of the tests that I’ve taken,”she reasoned as they walked the corridors.

            “I honestly have no idea,”Jim said. “Whatever it is, it’s probably nothing to worry about.”

            Kate looked at him closely. She could tell that he was hiding something, and she wasn’t sure that she liked it. “What aren’t you saying, Jim? I know you’re keeping something from me. What is it?”

            He stopped and moved to the side of the hall so other people could pass them. Looking her directly in the eyes, he took a deep breath. “Well, I knew that you had asked Uncle Chris about taking course work to finish school.”When Kate nodded her head, he continued. “Well, I asked him to do the same thing for me.”

            Kate had a shocked expression on her face. “Why... why would you do that?”Her voice rose with every syllable that she spoke.

            The people who passed by looked curiously at the couple. Kate glanced at them, and took a cleansing breath before turning her attention back towards him. “Jim, why would you do that?”

            He backed her up against the wall, pressing his hand against it. He locked his sapphire eyes with hers. “I did it so I could finish my degree and be with you. I have nothing left in Iowa. The same day I asked Uncle Chris to get me those tests, my mom commed me. She told me everything that happened while I was on Tarsus. She backed up everything that Uncle Chris had told me. She divorced the loser,”at Kate’s confused look, he clarified, “my stepfather, Frank. My brother hasn’t contacted her in months. She doesn’t know where he is, and she’s working at the shipyards, now. I just wanted to see if I could do this.”

            Kate rested a hand against his cheek. “But why? I don’t understand.”

            He sighed and looked away from her probing eyes. “At first, I did it as a joke. Then, when I saw how excited you got about the possibility, I thought that maybe I could do it, too.”

            "So that's what you were working on?" she asked, confused. "When I saw all that jargon and equations, I thought it looked more complex than just high school work."

            He nodded. "It wasn't high school. I'm working towards a Bachelor’s in Engineering. I was more than three-quarters of the way done when the shit storm happened on Tarsus. I just had to finish some stuff, then I would have my degree."

            She shook her head slowly, trying to wrap her mind around what he was saying. "I knew you said you were a genius, but damn, Jamie..." She let her words trail off. “Do you know how you did?”.

He shook his head. “No, I don’t. I haven’t gotten anything back yet. The thing is that even if I get my degree, I still have to go back to Iowa. My mother, for some reason, wants me to come back. I think that maybe she wants us to work out our differences. Frank told me so many lies and then told her the exact opposite. She didn’t even know that I was on Tarsus. The loser arranged all of it.” He billowed out a long breath and looked at her with hopeful eyes. “But I still want you to come with me. We can stay on the farm and you can do your course work by correspondence. I just need you there.”

            Kate pushed away from the wall, and tipped her face up to kiss him softly. “We’ll see, okay? I can’t give you my answer right now. I just need you to be patient, okay?” _God, help me,_ she thought. _Can I really go through with this?_ She breathed in, gathering up her resolve. “Jim, whatever happens, just know that I love you and that I always will,”she told him cryptically.

            They continued down the hall in silence until they reached the doors to the bridge. As the entered, they found the Captain, Pike and the normal complement of crew members were hard at work. Jim strode forward, while Kate hung back, not sure of what was going on.“Permission to come aboard the bridge, Captain?”

            Randolph walked over to them, smiling. “Permission granted. Thank you for coming. After Commander Pike told me that you were asking for emancipation, Kate, we wanted to do something somewhat official.”

            “You mean...”Kate stammered, stepping forward, still grasping Jim’s hand.

            “Yes, your documentation went through. You are now an emancipated young woman Miss McLean, and I have something else for you as well.”He handed her a PADD that his yeoman had given him.

            Kate glanced down and saw her scores from the exams that she had taken earlier in the week. _“_ _I passed. I passed them all._ _”_

Jim looked at her rapidly paling face. “What? Kate! What’s wrong?”

            She handed him the PADD while Pike hurried over to her to help steady her. “Holy shit,”he whispered in awe. “Oh, my God, Kate! You passed everything! You did it, babe.”

            Kate barely felt the hug that Jim had given her. All she could think about was that she had passed. She had done it.

            Randolph looked over to Jim. "Now, Mister Kirk, when Chris had come to me about you, I couldn't wrap my head around what I was hearing, but after looking over your course work, you've made me a believer. I would be proud to have you as an engineer any time. Congratulations, Mister Kirk." He handed Jim his own PADD.

            He quickly glanced at the results then glanced up at Randolph and at his uncle. “I'm done?”

            Pike smiled at him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Yep, kiddo. You did it. You both did it. I’m so very proud of you two.”

            “I just can’t believe that this is real,”Kate whispered. “That I really accomplished this.”

            Pike and Randolph softly chuckled. “Believe it, Kate,”Pike told her, “You did it.” He hugged her quickly. “I’m so very proud of you.”

            She accepted the embrace. “Thank you, _Commander._ _”_

            Randolph cut in, a somewhat sheepish expression on his face. “I let it slip to some of your friends about what you have accomplished. I believe they are in the midst of planning a party for you down in the mess. You go down and enjoy yourselves.”

            “Thank you, Sir. We will.”Jim glanced at Kate. “Are you coming?”

            She nodded her head. “Yeah, I’ll be with you in a moment. I need to talk to Commander Pike for just a minute. I’ll meet you there, okay?”

            “Yeah, okay,”Jim replied as he walked out the door. A moment later, a resounding whoop was heard out in the hallway.

            The members of the crew chuckled as they went about their work. Jim always seemed to amuse them. It was hard not to like him.

            Kate’s eyes lingered on the door. “Dad,”she turned to Pike. “How close are we to Earth?”

            “We’re a day away.”

            “Okay,”she said quietly. She looked out at the view screen at the surrounding stars. She felt the tears start to fall down on her cheeks. “Let me have this one night, and then I’ll be ready to go in morning. I don’t want him to know anything about where I am.”She clutched Pike’s arm. “You have to promise me that you won’t tell him anything. I still haven’t told him that you’re my father.”

            Pike nodded. “I promise, Kate. I’m not even going to ask you if you really want to do this. But know this: He’ll love you, no matter what you decide. Stay, go, whatever you want. I know you feel like you have to do this, but you don’t.”

            She let the words sink in, and then looked back at him, her deep lapis eyes shining wetly with tears. “I have to know what I can be without him before I can be _with_ him. I know about the promise that he made so that he could stay with me, but please for one night, forget that he ever made it, Dad. For tonight, don’t think of me as your daughter. After tonight, it won’t be an issue. My stuff will be by our door,”she said sadly. She turned away and started walking toward the door to go out the hallway.

            Pike caught up to her quickly. He grabbed her by the arm and turned her, making it so she would look at him. “Honey, what are you going to do?”

            “Give him the only thing I have left to give,”she told him. She brushed his hand away as she walked out the door.

            He looked at her retreating back as the door closed. “God, they’re both in for some hurt,”Pike muttered.

 

#

 

            When Kate walked through the mess hall doors, the party was in full swing. She spied Leia laughing in Doctor Boyce’s arms. Kev and Tom were flirting with some of the other girls. Jim was with them, but he kept looking toward the doors, as if he were searching for someone. When he caught sight of her, he muttered something to Kev. He nodded and went on talking to the girl that was standing next to him.

            Kate squared her shoulders and fixed a smile on her face. “Hey, Capt’n. Looking for someone?”

            “Yeah,”he grinned. “And I think I found her.”He wrapped her up in his arms.

            “Yeah, well, I was looking for someone, too,”she said impishly. “And I think I found who I was looking for.”She kissed him deeply.

            All of the background noise suddenly went silent as they both got caught up in the kiss. They forgot that they were in a room full of people, and let themselves get lost in the sensations that they were creating. As wolf whistles and catcalls echoed out, they broke apart, locking eyes.

            “God,”Jim whispered. “I love when you do that.”

            Kate giggled. “Yeah, that is fun.

            Kev and Tom sauntered up,Tom laughing. “You lucky bastard.”

            Kate giggled a little more. “Yep, and I’m such a lucky bitch.”

            Jim looked at her, laughter crinkling his eyes. “You’re not a bitch. You’re my girl.”He looked around at the food being set out. “Hey, you wanna get something to eat?”

            “Yeah, I would love to. Let’s head back to our quarters after. I have something to give you.”

            Kate saw his expression change completely in front of her. His mouth hung open slightly, his blue eyes bulging as if to say, “ _tonight_ _’_ _s the night?_ _”_ She nodded slightly, making sure that he got the message.

            “Holy shit,”he whispered.

            Kate and Jim both hurried through their meals. They could both tell that they were on the precipice of something monumental. They hurried back to their room, not caring what the others thought of them skipping out on their own party.

            They walked into their room. As soon as the door closed, Jim barked out the ‘Do Not Disturb’command as he backed Kate up against the wall. He took her mouth forcefully, his tongue fought its way inside her mouth. She moaned wantonly, consumed by the heat he was giving off.

            When she couldn’t get any more oxygen to her brain, she pushed against his chest, so that he would back off. He stepped away to watch her as she fiddled with the bottom of her blouse. She bit her lip, and then it seemed like all of her nervousness melted. She gazed into his eyes until they were all she could see, then firmly she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. She reached behind her to unhook her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

            He stared at her reverently. “My God, Kate, you’re beautiful.”

            She glided over to him and held her hands up to his face. “I love you, Jim. Please give me tonight. I want to give you the only part I have left to give. Please, make love to me.”

            He nodded, pulled his shirt up over his head, dropping it to the floor. Then he took her in his arms and kissed her gently. He could lose his mind over her kisses. He deepened it, allowing instinct to take over. Clothes melted away as if they never existed, and they both felt the fall.

            Kate tried to analyze everything that she was feeling, but she couldn’t do it. She had no choice but to let herself be taken away by passion. She felt everything that he did to her. Tiny sparks were running through her whole body. Soon, she couldn’t tell where she ended and he began. She was blind to everything but his caress.

            He murmured something to her, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying. She felt a sharp pain, and then it slowly went away as Jim started to move. She realized what had just happened. She felt herself jumping off the edge of a cliff, then suddenly she was flying.

            He had made her fly.

 

#

 

            Early the next morning she awoke, her legs still intertwined with Jim’s. She remembered everything that had happened the night before, and it brought a smile to her face. Those memories would have to be enough to carry her through until they saw each other again.

            She had no doubt that they would.

            She slipped out from underneath the covers, looking back at Jim’s sleeping peaceful face. She moaned softly, as her body protested from the movement. He had loved her so thoroughly, that she knew she would carry the marks for days. _I hope you can forgive me someday,_ she thought. She turned and walked into the bathroom.

            She had packed the night before and had left everything to Chris to take down to one of the shuttles. There was nothing left to do but write a note to Jim.

            She finished getting dressed and walked back into the bedroom. She sat on the bed that was supposed to have been Jim’s to compose her note. By the time she finished, she was sobbing quietly. She looked around once more and saw the sleeping man that she had given everything to. Kate glided over to him and laid the PADD on the nightstand. She kissed him gently on the forehead. “I love you, James Tiberius Kirk, and I’ll love you forever,”she whispered.

            She turned quickly, running out of the door before she could change her mind.

 

#

 

            Later that morning, when Jim woke up, he knew that something was wrong. The room felt colder than it had before. Something wasn’t right. He looked around the room and saw that the only thing that had been disturbed was the PADD that had his test results from his exams.

            “Kit-Kat?”he called. He sat up and reached for the PADD. He touched the screen causing it to flicker to life.

_Jamie,_

_By the time you read this, I_ _’_ _ll be gone. Please don_ _’_ _t try to find me. I hope that you_ _’_ _ll understand that this was the only way for us to be together in the future. The time we spent together both on Tarsus and on the_ Yorktown _was magical, especially last night, and I_ _’_ _ll cherish it always. But I felt I was lacking in something. I feel like I don_ _’_ _t deserve you._

_I_ _’_ _ve left so I can find out what I can accomplish on my own. I need to do this so I can stand beside you. Please believe me when I say it was a hard decision, probably one of the hardest decisions I_ _’_ _ve ever had to make, but I believe it to be for the best._

_Jim, you_ _’_ _re an amazing guy, and if fate says we should be together, I truly believe that one day we_ _’_ _ll find each other again._

_Tell Leia that I'll always remember her, and that I'm sorry that I couldn't stay._

_In the meantime, be happy, stay safe, and know that I_ _’_ _ll always love you and I_ _’_ _ll hold a picture of you in my heart._

_Kit-Kat_

            Jim dropped the PADD onto the bed and started sobbing for the life and the girl he’d lost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This was probably one of the hardest chapters I’ve ever had to write to date. I cried throughout the whole chapter because I knew this was where I was heading. No, I didn’t want her to leave either, but because of Kate, Jim is the way he is with having flings and not having any real relationships. Thank you again to my wonderful beta. Bebedora, you are absolutely amazing. I’m so thankful that I found you and have made me fall in love with this story all over again. You’re the best. Ellie, I can't wait to write me you again, and thank you for going on this journey with me. You're awesome. Everyone’s support has humbled me so much, thank you so much to everyone who has favorited, alerted, followed and reviewed. If you feel so inclined, please click the button down below and review. Thanks


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, Kate, and any other OC characters. This is being betaed by Bebedora. Thank you for everything, sweetie. I couldn't have done this without you...

**Stardate 2255.72**

 

 

The unfamiliar sheets made Jim’s back itch.

He groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, shielding them from the bright sunlight. Stretching his tense muscles, he rolled over to find he wasn’t alone. A woman lay next to him, sleeping. Makeup smeared and the aroma of stale perfume and sex wafting off of her, Jim had a moment of panic.

He had no idea who she was.

 

His mind flitted back to the night before. The booze, the cigarettes, the way she looked at him before pulling him into the ladies' room for a quick blow job. They had somehow managed to make it back to...wherever the hell he was. A quick look around the room told him that they had at least had fun. **  
**

Clothes were strewn about, a bra hanging off the bedside lamp. An opened box of condoms sat on the nightstand next to an empty whiskey bottle.

_At least we were safe...I hope._

The woman moaned softly in her sleep and turned over on her side, no longer facing him. Jim went to gently shake her shoulder, but stopped himself before making contact. He decided to make a getaway instead.

Leaning over her quietly, he noticed she had fallen back to sleep, her eyes flitting back and forth underneath her lids. Slowly inching himself away from her, he slid off the bed and tiptoed across the room, searching for his pants and shirt. He spied his jacket thrown across the back of a chair as he pulled his trousers on.

After donning his shirt, he shrugged on his leather coat and padded towards the door. The knob squeaked as he eased it open, and the woman shifted on the mattress.

"Jamie...don't leave yet."

Jim fought the nausea threatening him.

_Don't you dare call me that._

_Nobody does..._

Not bothering to answer her, he slunk out of the room and into the hallway, grabbing his boots and keys as he left.

 

#

 

The voicemail icon blinked on the living room comm screen. Ignoring it, Jim walked up the stairs of the Kirk family home, his boots clunking on the dusty wooden steps. He never bothered to clean them--it was only him in the house, anyway.

He shed his clothes, desperate to get the stench of the previous night off of his skin.

As Jim stepped into the sonic shower, he rubbed his aching neck muscles. He knew the warmth would help. He activated the cycle, as hot as the failsafe would allow and let the heat begin to penetrate his weary body. The top layer of skin, dirty from a night of passion and drinking, vaporized off into the air of the stall.

But it didn't make him feel any cleaner.

He stood there for several minutes, pressing his hands against the smooth walls to steady himself. He closed his eyes and took a few cleansing breaths. When he opened them again, Jim could tell the sun was beginning to set. The purplish glow of dusk filtered through the window of the bathroom.

Sighing, he stopped the cycle before it was due to end and stepped out. Not bothering to wrap a towel around his waist, he made his way to his bedroom in search of some clean clothes.

Because the bar wouldn't let him in if he was nude.

After a few long moments, a splash of cologne and a quick come through of his hair, Jim was ready to go.

He needed a drink.

And maybe a fight.

The blinking message beacon caught his eye once again just as he was about to head out for the night. With a billow, he reluctantly walked over to the screen and keyed in his code to retrieve the message. His mother's image flickered into view seconds later.

 _“Hello, James.”_ She looked away from the camera for a moment. _“I lost your communicator number, so I thought it was best to try and contact you here. I hope you’re still around.”_

Jim almost turned the message off.

 _“I know I told you I’d be back at the end of the year, but my commission’s been extended. I’ll be leaving for Betazed at the end of the month once I’m done here. I’ve been assigned as Chief Engineer at the new Starfleet Embassy there.”_ She looked hopeful for a moment, as if he’d somehow be proud of her.

He wasn’t. And couldn’t care less.

Instead, he just rolled his eyes and continued to listen.

_“I’ve also decided to sell the house. I’m sure you understand. With Sam being gone, and me away all the time, it seems silly to keep it. I’m confident you’ll find someplace.”_

Jim’s fists clenched at his sides.

 _“I’ve got to go. Look me up when you get settled.”_ She sighed and mustered a smile. _“Take care of yourself.”_

The screen went black, leaving him standing in the dimly lit room. Jim used the sound of his grandmother’s antique cuckoo clock ticking to calm himself. He counted out the ticks and tocks like he had done countless times as a child when Frank was on a rampage or he was being yelled at for something or other.

He wasn’t going to let her get to him.

_She didn’t even say she loved me._

_I don’t need her._

_I don’t need anybody._

He grabbed his keys from the front table and left.

 

#

 

“You know, I couldn’t believe it when the bartender told me who you were.”

“And who am I, Captain Pike?”

“Your father’s son.”

Jim had wanted to bolt from the now empty bar faster than he knew his feet could ever take him. But instead, his insatiable thirst for something to squelch the pain of his entire life won over. He continued to sit, and asked for another beer.

He listened to the older man prattle on, trying to remind himself that even though he wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes with a heavy sigh, he still needed to show Pike a little respect. Not that he was going to take anything the Captain had to say to heart, but if it made the old guy feel good about himself to help a “hard luck case” like him, so be it.

Jim had left the dream of any sort of life in Starfleet behind on the _Yorktown_.

“You know, that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too. And in my opinion it’s something Starfleet’s lost.”

_Not Starfleet, Captain…_

“Why are you talking to me, man?”

And Pike went on about the _Kelvin_ , Jim checking out of the conversation as soon as the damned ship was mentioned. The last thing he wanted to be reminded of was that day. The Captain’s stern voice snapped Jim out of his thoughts.

“You like being the only genius-level repeat offender in the Midwest?”

Jim couldn’t help but bite back. “Maybe I love it.”

“Clearly. So your dad dies and you can settle for a less than ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special?”

Jim really didn’t want to be a part of this conversation any more. Every time Pike—or anyone else for that matter—mentioned Starfleet and their grand mission, all he could think about was the people who left him behind because of it.

His father.

His mother.

Kate…

“If you’re half the man he was, Jim, Starfleet could use you. You can be an officer in four years, have your own ship in eight…”

“Are we done?”

Pike sat silent for a brief moment before responding, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

“I’m done.” He stood and looked down at Jim. “Riverside Shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow. Oh-eight-hundred.”

Jim stared at him blankly. This wasn’t going to work. He wouldn’t let it.

“Your father was Captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight-hundred lives, including your mother’s—and yours. I dare you to do better.”

The older man—a man who Jim had loved as a child, then felt blindsided by as a teen—turned and left without another word.

And Jim sat with his thoughts.

 

#

 

Jim parked the bike at the edge of the quarry. It seemed like so long ago that he had driven the car of the side. He could still see it in his mind; feel his body flying through the air on invisible wings as he leapt from the falling vehicle.

Now it felt like he was falling again.

He didn’t want to admit it, but Pike had gotten under his skin. Seeing him again made all the wounds that hadn’t even healed properly the first time open up again. Jim knew the old guy meant well, but he didn’t know what he was talking about.

Pike didn’t know him anymore.

For the first time in a long time, Jim felt helpless.

He had no motivation, no goals…no home. There was nothing to keep him in Iowa any more, but nowhere for him to go. And he sure as hell didn’t want to join Starfleet. Not anymore.

Not since—she left.

He hadn’t thought about Kate in a long time, and he preferred it that way.

The wind whipped around him, making his body sway on the bike. He ground his heels into the dirt to steady himself. His communicator buzzed in his pocket. Taking it out and noticing that it was Captain Pike, he huffed and waited for the signal to go to voicemail.

There was no way he was going to answer it.

He watched as the icon on the screen went from ‘recording’ to ‘saved’. Jim thrust it back into his pocket. Staring out at the black horizon, he could just barely make out the lights of Riverside Shipyard. The flickering lights of round-the-clock construction work mesmerized him.

He sat there for several long moments, staring off into the distance, watching a new starship come together piece by piece. For a fleeting moment, he felt like a kid again. Remembering back to his childhood, he recalled spending hours flipping through Starfleet engineering manuals, committing schematics to memory. He had loved everything about it.

And somehow it had left him.

Yanked out with his heart the day Kate left.

He knew she wasn’t totally to blame; his upbringing had something to do with it.

But he couldn’t help but think back to everything he had before she ripped out his very soul.

Sighing, he fished his communicator out of his pocket and reluctantly activated the message Pike had left him.

_“Listen, kid. Don’t let lost love keep you from your dreams. You’re too smart for that. Don’t think that I don’t know what’s going on. I know a lot of this has to do with your dad, but I remember what happened to you when Kate left. Prove to her—to yourself—that you can do anything.”_

He guessed Pike still knew him better than he thought he did.

He started the engine and revved it, leaving a cloud of dust as he sped away from the edge.

 

#

 

Dawn was just peeking over the horizon as Jim came up on the skeleton of the newest Federation vessel. He had heard the technicians talking around town—about her new armaments, shields and amenities. It seemed the Federation was quite proud of their new lady.

_Enterprise._

He switched off the engine and glided down the small embankment. Settling to a stop just feet from the fence, he stared up at the massive hulk. Sonic welding torches threw sparks from the frames as workers painstakingly pieced her together.

For the first time in a long time, he felt refreshed.

Motivated.

Hell-bent on proving everyone wrong.

Especially her.

He wanted this. He wanted that ship. He wanted Pike to be proud of him.

He wanted…

…to see her again.

A faint smile crossed his lips as he gazed up at the ship he decided he would one day call his own.

#

Jim Kirk took one last look around the house he had called home since childhood.

The house he had been pulled from when he was sent to Tarsus.

The house that felt alien when he had returned.

The furniture was worn, from years of being abused by him and his brother. The floorboards didn’t fare any better—they were warped in some places, covered by area rugs to hide the age.

He wanted to say he had good memories here, but the truth was—he was glad to be leaving.

For years, this place had brought nothing but pain and neglect. All the beatings, the screaming matches, the times when his mother would turn a blind eye and let Frank pummel him into oblivion.

And then she was gone, leaving him alone with the very person he feared most.

And she didn’t care.

She still didn’t.

Jim didn’t even know why he was giving her the courtesy.

“Mom, I’m leaving Iowa. I don’t care if you sell the house; I’m never coming back here. I’m joining Starfleet at the encouragement of…” He paused, sighing. “…an old friend.”

He licked his lips and swallowed hard before continuing.

“You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be just fine.”

He ended the message and sent it on its way, across the galaxy.

Not bothering to leave contact information or wait for a response he knew probably wasn’t coming anyway, he walked out the door and never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually written by Bebedora. We worked together on an idea that we wanted to show how far Jim had fallen and she ran with it. I think she captured it perfectly. Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think. My posting schedule will be every two weeks, at least that's what I'm hoping for. Thank you again to Bebedora for all your hard work and for all of the laughs. Love ya.


End file.
